Love in the Mask
by JC-zala
Summary: A new threat appears and Ulquiorra knows he must drive Orihime away, but his passion and hunger for her grow more irresistible every time they touch. Can he truly protect her by masking his own heart?
1. Sudden Indifference

JC: It's my first time writing an UlquiHime fic. I've been a fan of this pairing for over two months now. I stopped watching Bleach three years ago after the Soul Society Arc, simply because I got tired of it. I only got interested again because of the pairing. Strange, right? Well, sometimes I'm drawn to a particular anime when I know there's a place for romance to bloom. I'm not expecting Bleach to turn into a full romantic drama, but I can't help being such a fangirl for Ulquiorra and Orihime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo Tite has that right.

* * *

**Love behind the Mask**

Chapter 1: Sudden Indifference

_Have you ever been in love? I have. And it made me so vulnerable. Love opens your chest and your heart, and it could only mean that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up defences so that nothing can hurt you, then one person walks into your life and then you give yourself to them. The fickle thing called Love only ate me and left me crying in the darkness. Love hurts. It doesn't only hurt my heart but my soul as well. It ripped me apart. Despite this, I wish I could fall in love once more, though I know it only leads to trouble. A lot of people are aware of that, yet they are willing to fool themselves and gladly just to feel they were in love, in love. And I'm one of them. I wish I could feel my heartbeat rise again, and gaze into warm eyes, and give myself to him. _

_

* * *

_It was hard to believe it had all come to an end. The Winter War had finally come to a conclusion. All of the Espada were defeated, all deceased except for a certain three. The Thirteen Court Guards of Seireitei, who fought bravely in the battle, were victorious, though none of them would possibly consider it as true victory. Brave souls have lost their lives, many were battered and injured, many were still hanging onto their rope of life, and even if peace was eminent, they knew it was merely temporary. Their nemesis, the cruelest and most manipulative man that ever lived, Sousuke Aizen, had disappeared again. His plan to destroy Karakura Town, a haven of vast spiritual energy, went down as Ichigo Kurosaki stopped him. And when he had no means to win against the substitute Shinigami, Aizen tricked everyone with his Soul Slayer and made his escape. There were no traces of him anywhere, not even in Hueco Mundo. The threat was still there, it was still real. Everyone knew that he was going to return.

It was difficult to believe any of it had happened. It had all been chaotic when it began. It had been the start of her turmoil, her punishment, a long term of sadness and despair for her in Hueco Mundo, the place where the fallen souls take refuge. And now suddenly, she was going to begin a new life.

Weeks have passed since the war. Everything was going back to normal…or so it seems…

Orihime Inoue walked up the broad steps of the Las Noches Medical Room with a strange mixture of anticipation and trepidation which gave her a slightly nauseated feeling in her stomach. She was going to see her captor once more after long weeks of pain and anxiety, hopes and fears that at times became almost intolerable. She was slimmer than she had been, but still her lovely figure doesn't go unnoticed. Her face was still flawless, giving her beauty a great distinction. Her orange-hair, smooth and silky, flowed down to her waist. The two hairpins held her hair in place. She wore an outfit consisting of a short, white, pleated skirt, white-colored, black-outlined half-sleeves worn from wrist to upper arm, and black-colored, white outlined ankle boots. She also wore a white colored, black-outlined sleeveless top.

She had spent less time outdoors than usual lately, spending very possible moment with him in the medic while he was incapacitated.

An Arrancar coming out of the main door held it open for her and she smiled her thanks, barely noticing the grateful glance he cast over her as she passed him. That Arrancar was one of the few remnants of Aizen's past reign over Hueco Mundo. Clad in green attire with a mask covering half his face, he was one of the lower-classed Arrancars whose job is to serve. After Aizen had disappeared, the surviving Arrancars severed their ties with him and decided to live as they see fit.

He was awake when she walked into the room, sitting up in bed, his dark head turned to the door as she came through it, emerald green eyes watching her walk towards him across the floor, making her nervous.

As she sat on a chair beside his bed he turned his head a little away from her. The scar that began from his forehead, then slashed across his cheek stood out like a sore thumb. The treatment they had done after the major repairs to his vital organs, broken bones and torn flesh had not been completely successful. Orihime sighed, thinking how useless she was to him. She couldn't even heal. Even if she wanted to, she temporarily can't. During the last battle with Aizen, she had exhausted her Rejecting abilities entirely to erase the Hougyoku from existence. According to Shun'o, one of her six fairies, they needed great amount of time to regenerate their spiritual powers again. It was only two weeks ago that she got two of her abilities working at an efficient level again.

"How are you today, Ulquiorra?" she asked, breaking the silence between them. "Nel said you can get up and walk around now. Um...I brought you your uniform. You must be itching to get out of those hospital clothes." She unpacked his uniform from her bag.

"I don't need help, woman," he said, coldly. "I'm not a crippled human."

Sadly she looked down on the clothes in her hands. "Of...course...not..." She dropped the uniform on the bed. "Should I wait outside?"

"Such a stupid question," he replied. "Why ask if it's painfully obvious?"

"Then just call if you need anything..."

As she closed the door behind her, she leaned back on it and sighed deeply. Why does he seem a lot colder than before? They had been together for weeks now and he had not felt so distant during those times.

The gruelling battle with Aizen left him scarred and crippled almost the point of death. It was his wish, his desire to face his creator and make him pay for the betrayal. The battle didn't end well for him, however, he proved to be a vital character in strengthening her resolve.

When she first met him, his body had almost been unmarked. Now his body was scarred, and, even though she knew it would heal over time, she felt that it was such a waste to spoil something which had been beautiful. However, the marks didn't actually ruin his image. She knew those marks were the ones he received for her—protecting her from attacks. When Aizen was about to blast her to kingdom come, he had thrown himself in front of her in an effort to shield her. He had succeeded.

Ulquiorra Cifer had always been handsome, with a cool and composed allure that drew attention to his slender yet muscular physique and his pale, hard skin. He had fairly short, unruly black hair and a pair of the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen. His eyebrows were distinctively thick and he has teal lines that descend from his eyes. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a half-broken helmet. If he were human, no doubt that his success with girls would be faultless. A soft smile graced her lips as she promised herself to be closer to him.

The door suddenly opened. And since she was still leaning on it, she instantly fell backwards. Thinking she might hit the solid floor, she closed her eyes for impact. But she landed in the arms of someone instead. Ulquiorra caught her right on the mark.

Quickly she straightened herself and turned to look at him, wondering if he'll insult her for being such an airhead. He had always been good at giving rude comments about her, even when she was still a prisoner of Aizen. The face he showed her was hard and cold, the green eyes were narrowed. He was fully dressed in his uniform, consisting of a white coat over a black zipped-up shirt, a black sash, and a white hakama.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Guess I spaced out again...Silly me..." She lightly giggled.

His melancholic appearance remained unchanged as he moved passed her. She wanted to walk by his side, but he seemed to be walking deliberately a little away from her.

"Does it feel like home to you?" he asked out of the blue, surprising her a bit.

"It took time to get used to...but I have to admit that I do feel at home here now in Las Noches..." She wished she could shake the dreadful feeling that something was not right when she talks to him. She looked up at her former captor's face, to find him giving her a sharp look. "W-What is it?"

Ulquiorra looked away, and then said, "You're a strange human, woman. How can you feel at home in a world full of hollows? This is a place that is supposed to be feared by your kind. You do not even belong here."

"I know," she replied, grasping her left elbow with her right hand, "I don't belong in your world...but I don't belong in my previous world anymore... I have nowhere else to go but here. It's difficult to explain, but I've grown to like it here. And that's probably because you're here." She felt her face turning a little red.

There was a change in his eyes and she had noticed it flicker in surprise for a second. As he turned his gaze back at her, she felt her heart squeeze.

"How ludicrous. You are obviously being delusional, woman." Turning around and taking a step forward, he felt his insides turning upside down, as if it was impaling him. Pain rushed through his veins in mere seconds, causing him to drop on one knee.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked worriedly. "Maybe you should get some more rest. You haven't fully recovered yet.

He looked up at her, his eyes smouldering with annoyance. "I'm not frail. I don't need you fussing around telling me what to do."

Speechless, she stared at him, and the tension bore an unbearable tightness in her chest. "I-I'm sorry..." she said. "I'll try not to fuss again."

"I highly doubt that," he said, getting back up slowly.

Silence enveloped them as the two stared at each other.

Then a cheerful voice calling out Orihime's name made her jump, and they both turned their heads to find another Arrancar approaching them. It was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck or Nel for short. The remains of her Hollow mask were a skull on top of her head, featuring sharp curved horns. She has a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her lovely face below her hazel eyes. She has long, wavy, blue-green hair that seems to cascade gracefully like fine silk, and has a curvaceous body with ample bosoms. Her outfit was composed of a white-colored, black-outlined jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a white flared mini-skirt with a black belt holding her Soul Slayer. She also wore a pair of black-colored, white-outlined, knee-length boots.

"Good Afternoon, Orihime!" Nel gave the orange-haired girl a gorgeous smile before crushing her body in a tight hug.

"N-Nel...I-I can't breathe..." Orihime managed to say.

Nel immediately released the human. "Oh, sorry about that!" she said, giggling. "So! Do you want to play with me today? I have a new game in mind and it's really fun!"

Since Aizen's disappearance, Nelliel was brought back into the ranks of the Espada. She was once again the official Tres Espada. The Espada were an elite group of Arrancars of immense strength and killing power. They were the best of the best in Hueco Mundo. But, despite being a strong and capable warrior, Nelliel was a pacifist and an extremely cheerful Arrancar.

"A new game? Sounds nice…But I…" She gazed back at Ulquiorra briefly. Sensing that he didn't want her around him, she turned to Nelliel again. "Sure, I'll play with you today," she said, faking a smile.

"Then it's settled! Meet me outside in 15 minutes, okay?" Nelliel said, shaking Orihime's hands vigorously in excitement. Then she spun around and started moving away. "See you there, Orihime!"

"It seems utterly ridiculous for a woman at your age to play games," he said in cold tone.

She lowered her head.

"Same goes for Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Ulquiorra slid his hands into the pockets of his hakama. "Excluding the Tres Espada, how can you humans find amusement in such childish games? Better yet, I should question your reasons for even playing with an Espada. You must have been so bored these past weeks, haven't you? Why don't you just go back to your own world and try to start a new life there? You are not meant to live among hollows."

She kept her head down, not able to answer him. She gritted her teeth, but that didn't stop a tear from falling. She made a move to leave his sight, but then Ulquiorra pulled her against him. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth again to keep back her tears. Her face was against his chest, his arms were tight around her. His face was against her hair, and she could feel his breath.

Everything would be all right, she thought ramblingly. Everything must come right for them. Still she felt as if she couldn't connect with him at all, unlike before. These past weeks were like a dream for her. When the war ended, she went back to Hueco Mundo with him. And when he couldn't do anything by himself, she was the one who took care of him. She nursed him back to health even without her powers. His regenerating abilities had gotten slow due to the injuries and great lost of spiritual pressure, so she did all she could for him. To her surprise, he had accepted her company during his days in bed. He may bear unapproachable coldness, but she was still able to connect with him.

But he was so different now. What changed him?

He moved his hands from their passionate hold on her and slid them up her arms to jerk her away from him. She looked at him in bewilderment, as if his face was that of a stranger. It was bitter, unspeakably strange and awful.

"Truly you are..." he drawled. "A complete bother." She was stricken, standing staring at the Espada frozen. He turned his back on her and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Go play your silly little games and leave me be."

Hesitantly, Orihime spun on her heels and walked away, her feet heavy as though she was walking in mud.

* * *

She praised herself for being able to put up a happy face in front of Nelliel when they played games. It was a mask she had to keep. She didn't want her friendly Espada to worry about her. They both had a lot in common. In terms of personality, they were both cheerful and sociable. And apart from their well-endowed traits, they both loved games and possessed a certain level of imagination and creativity. It was great having Nelliel as a friend. Their friendship began when Orihime healed the crack on her mask and her scar, and returned Nelliel to her original form. She remembered her first meeting with her when she was still Aizen's captive. Nelliel was in the form of a little girl back then, and she was pretty close with Ichigo Kurosaki. Her fraccion, Dondochakka Bilstin and Peshe Guatiche, were a lot of fun too.

Walking down the hallway, she saw her room again, the place where she was once held captive. It was a plain white room, sporting only one window with three bars, a carpet, a dining table, and a large sofa where she used to sleep on. Standing in the room, remembering her times with him, Orihime gazed at the pale moon.

She slowly took out the pins on her hair. "Because of what I did, I can't go back to the real world... It's not like I can't though... There's no place left for me in that world anymore." A sigh escaped from her lips. "And if I don't belong here, where else should I go?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, remembering when he had held her. He held her so roughly, but surely there had been warmth there. Perhaps she had over-reacted—maybe he had lied to her. Ulquiorra was never the type to show emotions openly. How can he tell her to go back when he was the one who suggested coming back with him in Hueco Mundo? His words had been crude, but maybe he was simply trying to be cold on purpose. Perhaps he wanted to be alone since he has recovered.

She headed out of her prison and went back to her bedroom. Before she had departed from the real world, she took most of her belongings from her apartment. She had decorated her once seemingly boring white bedroom and made it more attractive. A queen-sized bed sat on one side of the room, with a bedside drawer and a lamp on top of it. There was a study table to the left of the bed. A bookshelf was right across the bed. Her room featured a bathroom as well.

She decided to have a shower. Standing under the warm water, she used perfumed soap, and after drying herself, she applied lotion over her skin, giving it a silky sheen. With a towel wrapped around her curvaceous body, she walked into the bedroom. She dressed slowly into her Arrancar ensemble and fixed her hair.

It was almost time for dinner. She always had dinner together with Ulquiorra, Nelliel and her fraccion. They didn't care if they had to eat in the medical room. It was always lively to eat with others around. Although Ulquiorra found their company annoying at first, he eventually got used to it. Since he was up and walking again, she figured that they would eat dinner in the dining area. By the time she got there, she only saw Nelliel and surprisingly Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a male Arrancar with blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them. His attire consisted of a white hakama and a black sash, a white ragged jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining was black, and the sleeves were rolled up. Grimmjow wore his jacket open, revealing his muscular chest and his hollow hole on his abdomen. The remains of his mask consisted of a right jawbone. Because of his past battle with Ichigo, Grimmjow has a large scar on his torso.

He was the first Espada she had ever healed. He served as the subject to show off her powers to Aizen and the other Espada. Though he appeared to be laid-back, he was actually impulsive and violent. He has a dangerous temper and a blunt, sarcastic, and sadistic personality.

She considered him to be really scary at first. But now she viewed him differently. Sure, he had threatened her more than once before. Nonetheless, there was no denying the fact he saved her once, though he demanded a favour from her afterwards. He also has some code of honour in him too, much to her surprise.

He, along with Ulquiorra and Nelliel, was revived by her powers. Indebted to her, though he expressed disgust for that matter, he joined the others in the battle against Aizen. Frankly, he was more than obliged to kill the man.

Their relationship had gotten a bit better over the past weeks. He may insult her and often display his horrendous temper towards her, but he never gets physical and poses any threats. And he doesn't mind having her around in Las Noches, as long as she doesn't bother him.

"Hey, woman!" Grimmjow called out.

"Um, yes?" Orihime promptly replied.

"Get me the champagne in the fridge and make it quick," he demanded.

"Orihime is not your personal maid, Grimmjow," Nelliel said, "and I would prefer if you start talking nicely to her."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Shut the damn hell up. I don't need to get lectured by you." He then looked at Orihime with serious eyes. "And why are you standing there like an idiot? Get moving already."

"Y-Yes sir!" Orihime said, running off to the kitchen.

She returned to the dining area, pushing a cart with a small bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne, and glasses.

"Orihime, you don't have to do this for that jerk," Nelliel said.

"It's all right. I'm doing this because I want to," Orihime told her, as she poured a glass of champagne for Grimmjow. She then poured champagne for Nelliel. "Umm... Nel, do you know where Ulquiorra is?"

Grimmjow, who had just finished his drink, crushed the glass in his hand. "And why are you looking for that EMO shit?" he asked in a rough tone. "He's recovered, right? Just let him be by himself."

"Maybe he'd like some champagne too," Orihime said, ignoring Grimmjow unintentionally. "Hmm...I should go check the library!" She grabbed the bottle of champagne and two glasses before running out of the room.

Grimmjow was annoyed as hell, and Nelliel couldn't help giggling. He immediately sent a deadly glare towards her direction, but Nelliel kept laughing. "What is so damn funny, bitch?"

Nelliel took her glass and swirled the liquid just below her lips. "Seems like you hate being ignored by Orihime..." she muttered before taking a sip.

* * *

Ulquiorra was reading a book when she got to the library. "I brought champagne!" she announced happily. The Espada didn't make an attempt to even look at her as she approached. "Would you like a glass?"

In silence, he stood up and took the bottle and glasses from her.

She sat on the sofa while he poured two glasses, and when he had handed hers to her she expected him to sit beside her. However, he wedged himself in the corner.

"Umm...It's almost time for dinner," Orihime said. "Would you like to join me and everyone at the table?"

He met her eyes, but she couldn't read the expression in them.

Hesitating, she took a sip from hers and watched him follow suit.

"How are your friends?" he asked, breaking the small silence that ensued. "I believe you went to check up on them the other day."

"They're doing well..." she faltered before continuing, "without me."

His gaze was fixed on the drink he was gently swirling in the glass in his strong fingers. "It was the inevitable."

"I miss doing stuff with them."

The look he gave her was enigmatic. "You're lonely without them."

"Not really... Yes, it's hard for me to be away from them, but I'm quite happy here as well. There's Nel, Peshe, Dondochakka...and Grimmjow." She smiled at the thought. "And there's you."

He was looking down at this champagne, and stirring uneasily.

"I know it's kind of weird to have Hollows as friends, but isn't it interesting at the same time? You guys are different from regular hollows."

"You consider a being such as myself as your friend?" he said harshly, and Orihime gulped down some champagne, because she felt a frightening aura from him. "Ridiculous. Hollows and humans are not meant to deal with things such as friendship." He stood up, placing his glass down on the table.

There was something different about him, something very menacing. Was she imagining things? "You may think it is ridiculous, but I hold you in high regard. You're important to me, Uquiorra." Her voice was soft and gentle.

A strange sensation was felt around his hollow hole, something warm and tender. Yet, he remained composed, his eyes unwavering. "I am one of the most dangerous beings in the world. I can kill you with two hands behind my back. You cannot outrun me. You cannot fight me." Using Sonido, he pinned her against the wall in a flash, making her drop the glass on the carpeted floor. "We are too different. We cannot be together."

She stood there without moving, staying calm than she had ever been. "I don't care." His emerald eyes seem to glow for a second before they dimmed. "I don't care if we're different. We can still be together."

He released her and turned around. "Don't I frighten you, woman?" he murmured, his voice unintentionally seductive.

She moved in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "I'm not scared of you..." she whispered as she stepped closer. "Like I said...You're important to me." She reached out slowly, carefully, to place her hand in his.

He looked at her smooth hand, and then at her eyes. They were soft, beautiful, and dazzling. "You are indeed a strange human, woman," he sighed.

With that said, he used Sonido to make his leave.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_JC: My first attempt in writing UlquiHime and Bleach. I just hope it turned out okay for you guys. Seriously, I haven't written in months now because I lacked the motivation. But now I'm more than inspired. Of course, since this is the first chapter, there are a lot of confusions, loose ends here and there, and so forth. Little by little, it will all become clear. You have to wait and see. That's all for now. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Her True Fear

JC: Its time for chapter 2! I've managed to finish this up in one day, while the previous chapter took two days actually. It's a surprise to see good reviews. It got me fired up. I'm supporting Ulquiorra's return with all my heart and I'm still hoping for more UlquiHime scenes. The fourth movie is coming. I'm kind of excited for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo Tite, except for this plot of this story.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 2: Her True Fear

In the morning, Orihime woke up with a slight throb behind her temples and a feeling of depression. She sat up, looking blankly at the sheet of her bed. She had a dream, and it was about him. The scene in the library had played back in her sleep.

"_I am one of the most dangerous beings in the world. I can kill you with two hands behind my back. You cannot outrun me. You cannot fight me." Using Sonido, he pinned her against the wall in a flash. "We are too different. We cannot be together." _

_She stood there without moving, staying calm than she had ever been. "I don't care." His emerald eyes seem to glow for a second before they dimmed. "I don't care if we're different. We can still be together." _

_He released her and turned around. "Don't I frighten you, woman?" he murmured, his voice unintentionally seductive. _

_She moved in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "I'm not scared of you..." she whispered as she stepped closer. "Like I said...You're important to me." She reached out slowly, carefully, to place her hand in his. _

"_You are indeed a strange human, woman," he sighed. _

"Ulquiorra..."

She dived out of the bed, taking a silky robe from the post and wore it over her delicate nightwear before she opened the bedroom door and crossed the hall to the lounge. The room was white, obviously, but it had furniture for relaxation purposes. She crossed the room and pulled back the curtains of the windows with swift movements. Sunlight leapt into the quiet room.

She had hoped to find Ulquiorra there, but instead, she saw Grimmjow. He was lying sprawled on the sofa, his head against a cushion. He had taken off his jacket. There were seven bottles of liquor by the sofa and all seemed empty.

"He's going to have a hangover once he wakes up," Orihime muttered, smiling. "Wait... Do Arrancars even get hangovers? Hmm... I can't believe they also drink." She bent and picked up the glass that had fallen on the carpet.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The sudden question surprised her, causing her to drop the glass. It shattered, and Grimmjow shrugged in annoyance as he opened his eyes and sat up, putting a hand to his head immediately. Then he raked up his hair with one hand and shot her a glare.

"You clumsy woman," he groaned.

"Ah...S-sorry about that, Grimmjow," she said, bowing her head in apology.

He dropped his head into his hands and muttered, "Damn, I feel like shit."

"That's because you drank so much last night," she said.

He moved so that his head rested on the back of the sofa, his arms spread out on either side, exposing his chest so openly to her. "So what? I just felt like drinking."

The scar on his chest was something he didn't want her to reject. It served as a reminder of his battle against Ichigo. He wished to fight him again, though she wondered if that day would ever come.

"Hey, woman, get me a cup of coffee," he demanded groggily.

"Um...I have to go back to my room and change first," she said, suddenly remembering that she was scantily clad.

"That can wait. Get me some coffee now."

Why does he always like ordering her around? Was it because she was just a human? That's being unreasonable, she thought. "I'm sorry, but please get it yourself," she said. She stepped back, preparing to turn, but she caught the edge of her gown under her foot. She staggered backwards.

In a blink of an eye, Grimmjow leaped across to her, grabbing her arm to stop her from falling. She didn't fall, except against him, and she saw the crushed fragments of the glass under his boots.

"T-Thank you, Grimmjow," Orihime said, swallowing hard, as she felt rather nervous. Grimmjow didn't budge. "Grimmjow, you can let go of me now." She made a feeble effort to move away from him.

"Don't fucking move," he told her.

Orihime's eyes widened.

His arm was clamped tight around her waist, holding her against his chest, and his fingers were like a warm vice on her wrist.

"Grimmjow?"

"Are you stupid or what? You've got bare feet and you've just spread glass over the damned floor!"

A small smile graced her face. Was Grimmjow actually worried that she might hurt herself? Was it because he felt he was to blame for the shattered glass on the floor? She found it impossible to be true, but she couldn't think of another reason for his actions.

Without warning, he swung her up into his arms.

"AH? Grimmjow?"

"SHUT UP!"

She did, and he began to move across the room with her. She heard the faint crunch of glass under his boots. As he crossed the hall, Orihime felt like she was a princess being carried by her prince, though Grimmjow wasn't exactly her definition of a kind and loving prince. When he put her down by her bedroom doorway, she accidentally placed her hand on his chest. He lifted his hand and clamped it hard around her wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?"

Before she could even reply, a familiar voice spoke out.

"I should ask you the same thing, Grimmjow."

Two heads turned to the direction of the voice. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he came in contact with piercing green ones. "Ulquiorra," he said his name like poison.

"What do you intend to do with her, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked calmly, his face void of emotions. But deep inside, he felt vexed seeing his fellow Espada holding onto her fragile wrist.

Grimmjow released her hand and turned around abruptly. "Nothing," he retorted, clenching his hands. "I was just helping her out because she's such a ditz."

"Helping her?" Ulquiorra muttered.

The tension was thick around them, and Orihime noticed Ulquiorra's face darkened. "I accidentally dropped a glass back at the lounge. Because I wasn't wearing any shoes, Grimmjow carried me," she explained, feeling a little nervous, and Ulquiorra fixed his eyes on her. "Grimmjow didn't want me to get hurt so—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow brought his face and fist near her pretty little face. Irritation etched his face. "I could care less if you get hurt! I just did that because it was my damn fault why the glass broke in the first place! Don't flatter yourself, woman."

Despite his temper flaring, Orihime giggled at him. "I know...But I'm still thankful." Grimmjow shrugged and turned his head away. Orihime could have sworn that his face blushed for a second. Weird.

Ulquiorra had also noticed the sudden change of expression in Grimmjow's face. He didn't like it one bit. He felt more annoyed, more vexed than before.

* * *

In her bedroom she stripped and pulled on her Arrancar outfit after washing in the bathroom. She was seething with all kinds of emotions at the moment. After Grimmjow had left, she tried talking to Ulquiorra. But she just got ignored as he simply walked away from her. He wasn't like this with her before. She didn't understand him. Wild thoughts filled through her brain. Surely he wasn't unable to lead a normal life, as a result of the battle with Aizen? Most Arrancars were glad that Aizen no longer controlled them. Perhaps he was still sore from his internal injuries. His regeneration abilities weren't at full speed yet.

In his early days of his recovery, when he had said that reviving him was the most foolish decision she had ever made, Orihime had assured him that she had no regrets for bringing him back. It was her fault that he died in the first place. She was weak. She was too dependent, too naive. She couldn't do anything by herself. But, after Ulquiorra turned to ashes, she drowned herself in her thoughts. Despair, emptiness, and guilt had plagued her deep down to her soul. And with much reflection, she had made a firm decision—to bring him back.

Orihime sat down in front of the mirror and started brushing her hair. She remembered one particular day when Ulquiorra was feeling much better; when his right arm had fully regenerated. He had tried to get out of bed but ended up falling back, taking her with him. She had fallen on his cold, hard, bare chest. And when she lifted her head to look at him, he stared at her looking a bit stunned. Then, much to her surprise, he had stroke her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He steadied his hand on her face. There was a smouldering light in his eyes that she found so surprising.

_She gave a breathy laugh. "I…I'm sorry, Ulquiorra," she said frantically, pushing herself away and jumping off the bed. _

"_Why are you apologizing?" he asked, completely unfazed by her flushed face. "It was my fault for dragging you down with me in the first place." _

"_Well, yeah, but…" Her heart skipped a beat. "It's just that…Um…Nevermind. Please excuse me, Ulquiorra!" _

_But before she could move away…_

"_Are you going to leave once I've recovered?" _

_She blinked. "W-What?" _

"_You've been taking care of me only because you felt responsible for my injuries, even though I've already assured you that you are not to blame," Ulquiorra explained with a hint of concern in his voice. "You do not possess healing abilities at the moment, which explains why you're acting like my personal nurse here. Once all of my injuries are healed, will you return to the real world?" _

_A frown greased her lips as she looked down at the floor. "I no longer belong in the real world," she muttered, clasping the hems of her skirt. "My place is here…with you…" She looked up at him again. _

_Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to have softened and his lips had curved into a small smile. "I see… Then I have nothing to worry about." _

Now that he was out of his sickbed, he was telling her to go back to real world. Why? Did he really consider her as a nuisance? What did she ever do to him? Was it something she said?

_This is so confusing! _she thought. And giving herself no time to think, she dropped her brush and got out of the room. She meant to go right up to him and ask him what was the matter, but when she stopped in the doorway of his bedroom and looked across him, he was staring into a book with a look of bitter cynicism on his face that stopped her in her tracks.

He looked up, and their eyes met across the room, hers filled with puzzlement and his with sheer coldness.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Here to disturb me again, woman?" he said, slowly and clearly. "Why must you be such a pest?"

She found herself staring at the floor. She knew, even before he said those words, that she had just invited a repetition of humiliation. She stood there shrivelling inwardly with a kind of horror, as he said, "If you do not have anything to say to me then leave."

She bit her lip. Her hands trembled, but it wasn't because of fear. "I'm staying…" she muttered under her breath. "Even if you don't want me around anymore, I'm not leaving you."

He shut his book close and stood up. "Should you really be saying those words to me, woman?"

His voice had the same cold ambience, but Orihime felt there was harsh anger behind it. She stared straight into his eyes as he walked to her. And when he was just inches away from her, she lifted her right hand and placed it on her heart. "My heart is a part of this world now. And I've entrusted a part of my soul to you, Ulquiorra."

His hand grabbed her upper arm. She made a sharp, protesting movement, and he jerked her closer, his fingers digging into her flesh until they hurt. "Perhaps I wasn't being very clear to you, woman," he said. "A lowly human such as yourself do not belong in Hueco Mundo. You are weak, worthless. You are merely trash in my eyes. You say you've entrusted your soul to me? Such imprudence."

The pain of his grip made her unexpectedly angry. Déjà vu hit them at once, as Orihime slapped him across his face.

His expression hadn't altered, except to grow more enigmatic. He let her go suddenly, but stood looking down at her accusingly. Pain and frustration were evident in her eyes. He knew he had hurt her, and somehow it had bothered him so. The slap brought him no pain, however, it made the area around his hole throb. He could have dodged it easily. But, just like last time, he did not make even the slightest attempt.

"Why…?" she said softly, challenging, "Why are you being like this? Why have you been so cold with me?"

"When was I not?" he said flatly. "Have I even treated you kindly before?"

She lifted her chin defiantly at him, and said steadily, "Yes… You had protected me countless times and you never had intentions to hurt me." She closed her eyes for a second as she took a deep breath. She opened them again and looked at him bravely. "And when you were still recovering, I felt as though we had bonded more. But now I don't know. I don't know why you're saying such horrid words to me, why you want to hurt me."

His eyes were filled with cold violence. "Why you ask? Isn't it obvious?" He turned away from her, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I am a Hollow and you are just a human. There is only despair waiting by getting yourself involved with me."

* * *

"Nel, are we friends?" Orihime asked the 3rd Espada that afternoon. The two girls were having snacks in Orihime's room.

Cheerfully, Nel said, "Of course we are! We're more than friends! We're best friends!" She took a large bite of her doughnut. "What made you ask that question?"

"Then you're not bothered that I'm a human and you're a Hollow?"

Nel shook her head. "Not at all," she said. "I don't care if we're of different race. I won't even mind if you're a vampire or a ghost. A friend is a friend no matter what. How about you, Orihime? Are you bothered by the fact I'm a Hollow?"

The orange-haired girl placed a hand on top of the Arrancar's. With a sweet smile, she said, "You know…You're right. Friends are friends, whether they're different or not. And you're one of my precious friends, Nel."

Nel returned a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Orihime. But I've gotta ask you, why did you ask me such a question?"

Ulquiorra's image immediately popped into her mind. "It's…It's…" She brought her gaze away from Nel and to her lap. "It's Ulquiorra. He's been unbearable lately."

Nel's eyes were calm and thoughtful as she spoke. "Ulquiorra rose to the ranks of Espada after I was banished, so it's only natural that I don't know much about him. But, according to the data I've come across in the former Eight's lab, Ulquiorra, among all the Espada, was the most complex and the most loyal. He takes his orders very seriously and he doesn't tolerate trash. He's defined by the emptiness inside him. The aspect of death he represents is Nihilism."

"Nihilism?"

"Nihilism is a belief which rejects all political and religious authority and current ideas in favour of the individual," Nel defined it so effortlessly. She was one intelligent Espada. "He believes that emotions are worthless and people grow weak because of it. He has disposed of his heart a long time ago. However…" One side of her mouth pulled up in a half smile. "Ever since you came, he had changed."

Orihime had noticed the changes in him, but she never realized it was because of her.

"One thing for sure, you're the first one who was able to mess him up," Nel said, giggling.

Orihime put on a worried face. "Is that why he's angry with me? Then I should go apologize to him. But wait…how can it be my fault? Hmm…"

Nel happily gulped down a doughnut and sipped her orange juice. "You fascinate him, Orihime, simple as that," she said. "You were the first one who was able to connect with him. Well, given your relentlessly sunny disposition and good heart, I'm not surprised at all."

"Um… I don't really understand much. Are you saying that Ulquiorra—?

"Don't let his bitterness get to you," Nel said. "Trust me… He doesn't hate you." She winked an eye at her.

"Um…Okay, if you say so," Orihime said, though she wasn't so sure.

Then Nel became animated and chatty about Ichigo Kurosaki. The girl deeply adored Ichigo. Orihime found that she was able to smile and laugh with her, as Nel poured out her feelings for Ichigo. Orihime had never told her about her feelings for Ichigo and she doesn't intend to do so. The love she had was nothing more than a simple school girl crush. It was more of an admiration rather than love. Ichigo was like a hero to her, a hero that she had depended on so much in the past.

She became weak and useless the moment Ichigo came to rescue her, and from Ulquiorra nonetheless. She had always managed to stay strong and wilful in front of Ulquiorra, but when Ichigo came, her façade broke down. She didn't blame Ichigo for her weakness. She only had herself to blame for the overdependence. Her little crush died down when she had confronted herself, her emotions, her feelings. Realization came at a painful price for her, but it was all worth it. She had played a big role in the last battle and she was proud of it. Even though she had to sacrifice a lot, she did not regret her choices. She did not depend on anyone anymore, especially not on Ichigo.

"Maybe I should go visit Ichigo again!" Nel's excited voice broke Orihime's train of thoughts.

Her silver eyes flicked over to the Espada. "You really like Kurosaki-kun, huh?"

"Of course!" Nel replied. "Whenever I think about Ichigo, my heart goes wild."

It must be nice to be honest with yourself, Orihime thought. She was sure enough that she no longer holds romantic feelings towards Ichigo, and for that she was able to fully support Nel's love for him. She wondered if she'll ever fall in love again. As she thought about that, Ulquiorra's image suddenly flashed through her mind.

_Did I just...? No way..._

No, it couldn't be, she told herself in her head. She assured herself that what she was feeling towards Ulquiorra was not love. His distant attitude towards her still bothered her, which was probably the reason why she suddenly thought of him. But why was her heart denying her defiance in thought?

"_Don't let his bitterness get to you," Nel said. "Trust me… He doesn't hate you." She winked an eye at her. _

_Ulquiorra doesn't hate me. For some reason, I feel overjoyed just by knowing that. _

_

* * *

Once again she was trapped in one those nightmares, where you have to run and run into an endless path of darkness. Light blinded her for a second. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a seemingly never-ending lifeless desert, with dunes like those of the Sahara. The desert world known as Hueco Mundo was littered with boulders and shriveled trees. The moon was on the opposite lunar phase of that she was familiar with. Her legs seemed to move slower and slower as she fought her way through the sands. With unyielding force, she pushed and pushed toward a place. _

_She wasn't running for her life. Her heart simply told her to go there. She felt that there was something precious to her on top of the structure which she came to know as Las Noches. It was a massive fortress, consisting of a main building with a domed center surrounded by large towers and smaller buildings. _

_She stopped by the gates, catching her breath, as she looked up with longing eyes. Her heart pounded in trepidation. Calmly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Anxiety rocked her nerves as her will urged her to move forward. Opening her eyes again, she found herself on top of Las Noches. _

_In her tattered Arrancar uniform, she wondered why her thoughts and her heart led her to this place again. The reasons for that were uncertain. Memories of that place brought nothing but pain, yet the scent of nostalgia filled her senses. _

"_Woman." _

_A voice called out to her. The sound of the voice was cold, unfeeling, but it was all too familiar to her. _

"_Ulquiorra?" _

_Her feelings were somehow elated, as if she was happy to see him—conscious or otherwise. Silently she started to panic as Ulquiorra walked towards her. And as she remembered it, he was in his bat form, his Segunda Etapa. Massive black wings adorned his slender form and a long whip-like tail. She panicked because she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how to face him. _

_Ulquiorra, still sporting that same frown that she knew so well, reached out his hand and gently he took strands of her orange hair. Her eyes widened in surprise as Ulquiorra took a whiff of her scent. Her heart felt like it was going to swell up and burst through her chest. _

"_I lust everything about you, woman…" _

_He whispered those words into her ear. His voice that was surprisingly warm against her skin aroused her senses. _

"_Ulquiorra…" _

"_Are you afraid of me, woman?" _

_Ah…Nostalgia struck her once more. A smile graced her lips as she gazed up into his emerald green eyes. "I'm not afraid of you," she said in a tender voice. _

"_I see…" _

_He then pressed his icy lips against her soft, flawless cheek. _

_Strong and mixed feelings within her heart began to surface. She brought her hands together against her chest, as Ulquiorra pulled away to face her. He wore such a gentle expression this time, stirring her heart even more. "Ulquiorra, I'm—" Immediately she stopped as she saw his wings deteriorating, turning into ashes. She was reminded of the time she lost him. "No… Don't go!" _

"_This is inevitable…" he said, sadness present in his tone, as his body drifted away. His hand reached out to her. "There is an end to everything and my time has come."_

"_Ulquiorra, please, don't go!" Desperately she reached out to him. _

_As their hands were about to touch, he deteriorated completely into ashes. "Ulquiorra…" She stood there frozen and shocked. Her heart was calling to him. __"ULQUIORRA!" _

She woke up with a start, her eyelids popping open wide. She was panting hard as she scanned her bedroom frantically. That dream brought about guilt and regret. Heart pounding in trepidation, she dived out of her bed. "Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra," she repeated his name over and over again, as she walked limply to the door. "You have to be there." The moment she opened the door with her trembling hands she rushed out frenetically.

She was nearly crying as she flung her leg and ran through the hallways leading to his room.

"Ulquiorra!" she screamed, not caring if she would wake everyone up. She couldn't just contain it. "Ulquiorra!" She could see his bedroom door now.

He just had to be there!

Pushing the heavy door open, she saw him. It was really him. He wasn't a dream. Ulquioora stood, motionless as a statue. His emerald eyes were focused on her, his hands relaxed inside his pockets. His expression was melancholic, his face bear no scar anymore. The marble skin of his was bare—his jacket was unzipped—and the tattoo was clear in her eyes. The light from the moon gleamed magnificently on his skin. She had never seen anything more beautiful, and she had never felt so much relief in a while. It did not matter if he did not want her around. She didn't care if he would talk to her as if she was trash. It wouldn't even matter if he would ignore her for the rest of her life. She would never want anything else but to be with him, no matter how long she lived.

"Bursting into someone else's room in the middle of the night? It seems like you don't have any manners at all, woman," he said, voice cold and flawless as usual.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Uttering his name one last time, she slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled her to the ground if his strong arms hadn't caught her and held her up.

His green eyes narrowed slowly as he heard her sobs. "What is the meaning of this, woman?"

"You disappeared," she said between her sobs. Her whole body was trembling in fright; her hand clutched his jacket tightly. "You disappeared."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, grasping full light of her condition. "You probably had a nightmare," he said, grasping her upper arms, squeezing them gently. "Honestly, you humans make fuss over the littlest of things. The nightmare is over for now. Go back to your room and sleep." Carefully, he pushed her away.

She was still trembling, still crying, and she still held on to his jacket. "Please...let me stay with you," she muttered. "I don't want you to disappear again."

He looked down at her with quiet surprise. For the first time he had felt the woman's fear.

And it was the fear of losing him...

_To be continued... _

_

* * *

_JC: How's that for a second chapter? There's a reason for his coldness, but seems like Orihime will able to melt his facade. I've watched and read Ulquiorra's dying moments over and over in the Anime and Manga so I could write this chapter. I hope I can get some good feedbacks for this chapter. Every comment and constructive criticisms are welcome. But flames are prohibited, okay? I'll update real soon. Till next time!


	3. Whispers of the Heart

JC: Chapter 3 is up and things are going to get a little intimate for Orihime and Ulquiorra. In the previous chapter, Orihime had a dream that Ulquiorra disappeared again. She woke up from that dream and immediately looked for Ulquiorra. And when she did, she rushed into his arms and cried. At that moment, Ulquiorra felt her fear, the fear of losing him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo Tite, except for this plot of this story.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 3: Whispers of the Heart

The tears streaming down her beautiful face—those tears—were they meant for him? To have her eyes filled with tears because of him was wasteful. Behind her eyes where tears could not wash the image of the nightmare immediately, his chest burned. The nudging feeling around his hole—it was agonizing. The girl, who was still shaking in his arms, made him throb with pain and desire. He hesitated to touch her, to feel her, afraid that he might harm her. But, in the end, he couldn't control himself. His arms moved on their own and snaked their way around her petite frame.

"Woman, I will not disappear," he said as he pulled her to the sofa behind him. "It was all just a dream." He pulled her onto his lap and embraced her.

She rested her head against his cold chest, using her fingers to wipe her tears. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. As she stared at his handsome face, it suddenly struck her that she was really there, in Ulquiorra's arms. "I'm glad," she cried. Her tears became too thick for her to see his face again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It wouldn't matter to her if he were to push her away, still she hugged herself closer. "I'm glad that it was all just a dream. I don't want to lose you again."

He didn't push her away. He pulled her tight against his rock-hard chest. But something raged inside of him. Was it emotions? Was it the heart? He couldn't keep his eyes off of her lovely face. He stared at her again, wondering more than anything about the things he couldn't comprehend with himself. He, himself, found it surprising that he would wish for the moment with her to last.

Orihime gazed at him, her silver eyes soft.

He wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You're tired. Get some sleep."

"Let me stay..." she said, her voice cracking once more. "I want to make sure that if I wake up in the morning you're here."

He shrugged. "Don't be ridiculous, woman. It is an inconvenience to have you here in my room." And he feared that he may not able to handle the temptation.

Panic lingered in her eyes. "I'm staying," she muttered, her sweet breath caressing his face. "I've never been so afraid than right now."

His heart skipped a beat. "You said you weren't afraid of me," he said almost in a soft whisper.

"I'm not..." She released her grasps from his jacket and held his face. "I'm more afraid of losing you, Ulquiorra."

The burning sensation in his chest—it felt like bursting out. The woman was not afraid of him, yet she was afraid of losing him. Such a play on words, and with her angelic face so close to his, he wanted to flinch away, but desire grew more intensely than before. Her teary silver eyes enthralled him. "I don't want you to be afraid." His cold voice was just a soft murmur. He nuzzled in her neck, his arms holding her more securely. "Sleep now, woman. Rest assured, I'll be here."

When the innocent girl had finally fell asleep, Ulquiorra settled her gently on his bed and pulled the sheets over her. He stopped to stare at the beauty who seemed to glow under the pale moonlight. His chest was aching. His mind confused with such newfound feelings. When he was holding her in his arms, it took a great effort not to succumb to his lustful desires. He wanted her. He wanted her for reasons he could not grasp. But it all seemed so wrong. He dared not to admit it but he was afraid—afraid of what may become of her if he falls to his own desires. He was more dangerous than to her than he was to anyone else. He didn't want to hurt her.

The tears she shed, they were so easy to wipe, yet somehow he couldn't erase it from his mind. His chest burned as he remembered. He thought he could get her to leave him. His act of indifference just simply didn't work against her. "You should have left me," he sighed. But the truth was he didn't want her to leave.

"Inoue Orihime." He pronounced her name carefully. "I would not be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you. You are the most important thing to me now." He had been denying it for the past weeks. He had been lying to himself the whole time. And now, he was able to convince himself that the woman was more valuable to him than his life.

* * *

Her eyes opened to bright, white light. She was in a white room, familiar no doubt. Recalling the events last night, she immediately propped up. Yes, it was indeed his room.

"You're finally awake."

"Ulquiorra?" She turned her head slightly, and he was standing inches from the bed. She realized he didn't send her way. He stayed with her. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to barge into your room like that, but I was just—"

"There is no reason to apologize, so stop it," he shushed her. "Everything is all right now. You should be thankful that you were able to get some sleep."

Orihime sighed and looked down. "I must have looked pretty pathetic," she said, "to become so hysterical just because of a nightmare... I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid, at least, not all the time."

She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm not sure if you were trying to insult me or compliment me just now, but that made me very happy. Thank you, Ulquiorra," she said, smiling.

He looked away from her sunny face. "I don't need your gratitude, woman. It's not as if you gave me a choice last night. Are all of you humans so unrelenting and emotional?" The words left his mouth before he realized that such tone would hurt her again. However, he heard her giggle instead. It was such a sweet tune in his ears.

"That's what you call having a heart," she replied.

The heart again? She really was fond of that topic. The heart was beyond his full understanding, even for a highly intellectual being such as himself, and he knew it wasn't just part of the human anatomy. What is the heart? He had asked this question once to the woman. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to hear her answer because Ichigo Kurosaki interfered.

* * *

Nel, Peshe, and Dondochakka were singing a rather humorous song as they walked through the hallway.

Peshe Guatiche was a male humanoid Arrancar, whose mask resembled an ant-like head with a large pair of mandibles. He wore an eye patch and a loincloth, and his hole was positioned near his stomach. His blond hair can be seen sticking out from under his mask. Dondochakka Bilstin was a large, polka-dotted Arrancar with a tiki mask and compound yellow eyes. Both of them were Nel's loyal and caring brothers, as well as her fraccion.

They were on their way to Orihime's room to invite the redhead to play games with them. To their surprise, they found Grimmjow standing by Orihime's bedroom door.

Now what was the current Segunda Espada doing there? Nel's curiosity was set into motion. He seemed so focused on the slightly opened door, his face etched in seriousness as usual. Nel used Sonido to get behind him quickly and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who, Grimmy?" she exclaimed happily.

His teeth clenched. "You wench!" he uttered, spinning abruptly and swinging his fist at Nel.

Nel blocked his fist easily with her hand. "Geez, I was only kidding around, Grimmy. You really have got to control that temper of yours," she said. "And it's a surprise you didn't notice me coming, considering you're 2nd ranked now. Maybe because you were distracted perhaps?" A mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

Peshe and Dondochakka joined their lovely sister in teasing.

"Master Grimmjow, distracted? That is a surprise indeed! Isn't that right, brother?" Peshe uttered flamboyantly.

Dondochakka nodded his head. "Ain't it so, don't you know?"

Peshe moved from Dondochakka's side to Orihime's bedroom door. "What is Master Grimmjow doing in front of Lady Orihime's room anyway?" Then he pointed at the door. "And lookie here! The door's slightly opened. Don't tell me—" He shook his head vigorously before pointing at Grimmjow. "Master Grimmjow is actually a peeping—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Grimmjow blew him away with one punch, which sent him flying to the end of the hallway. "You should learn to shut that big mouth of yours, shithead," he said in a deadly tone. Then he glared straight at Dondochakka. "Unless you want to join your stupid friend, I suggest that you keep quiet."

Dondochakka paled and backed away, bowing his head in apology.

"Hey, don't be mean to Peshe and Dondochakka, Grimmy!" Nel reprimanded. "They were only teasing."

"Well, I'm not the kind of person who tolerates such stupid fools like them." Then he balled a hand into a fist and through clenched teeth, he said to Nel, "And stop calling me Grimmy!"

Nel shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "But, seriously, why are you here anyway?" Her frown turned into a mischievous grin. "Were you really peeping into Orihime's room?"

"Don't brand me here as a pervert, Nelliel!" he snapped. "And why should I even bother peeping into some human's room?"

"One thing for sure, any straight guy can see how hot Orihime is, so it wouldn't be much of a shocker if you started becoming a pervert. I know most men can't deny their sexual desires."

"I'M NOT PERVERT, BITCH!" he yelled out roughly.

Nel merely smiled back at him.

Grimmjow then turned his head away. "Besides...that human isn't even here."

"I've realized that from the start."

His vein snapped in irritation. "Then why call me a pervert if you knew she wasn't here in the first place?" He scratched his head in frustration. "Damn, where in blazes is that human girl anyway?"

He was too easy, Nel thought. "Beats me," she answered. "Maybe you should go ask Ulquiorra." She observed how his lips curved into a deep frown. His eyes were mixed with conflicting emotions.

"What the hell does she see in that freak of nature anyway?" Grimmjow said with a distasteful tone. "She spends way too much with him."

Nel sighed silently. "I knew it..."

* * *

Training had to be done before they could have lunch, and as Orihime and Nelliel had a break, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sparred. It was a necessity for them to keep in shape. They had only managed to defeat Sousuke Aizen in the last battle, not kill him. There was absolute guarantee that he'll be back stronger and more powerful than ever. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nelliel, most especially Orihime, played their important roles in the battle. Because of the aid they gave, a treaty was forged between Soul Society and the Arrancars.

What happened last night kept playing back in her head. Orihime felt herself blushing every time she thought about how close they were. Nelliel didn't seem to find anything wrong, and talked quite happily with Orihime as they waited for the guys to finish their training.

When they did, tension brewed once again. Ulquiorra spoke so coolly and even at times affronted Grimmjow of his unrefined tactics in battle, while he addressed Orihime the same. The flicker of his eyes on her was brief, searing every time he looked her way, holding a kind of cold flame that pierced her heart.

They sat on the terrace after lunch, overlooking the vast, bright desert of Las Noches. The wind was warm and Orihime, who was deep in her thoughts, was sitting by the edge, letting her legs hang.

Ulquiorra was standing by the edge, his hands inside his pockets. "Why are you so serious? It's not like you, woman."

"Nothing," she said. "It's just hot." Frankly, she was nervous of him.

"You are a terrible liar. You must be thinking of last night, am I wrong?"

He caught her there. Ulquiorra was always known to be keen and observant. Looking up at him, with a goofy smile, she said, "I'm not thinking about that. Not at all!"

"Must I punish you to make you admit it?" Sheer coldness in his tone.

Orihime grimaced and looked down on her lap.

"Do not burden yourself with such thoughts."

It was more of an order than an advice but Orihime didn't care. She was glad that he was comforting her in such a way. "I never thought," she said as slowly she stood and graced the Espada with a smile, "you could be so warm, Ulquiorra..."

Disturbed by her words, he turned his head. Sudden longing leaped along his nerves the moment he saw her smile. She was so beautiful, so radiant. And when she raised her hand and pointed it towards his chest, he felt strange sensations around his hole.

"Maybe it's because you have a heart right here." Her voice was soft.

Ulquiorra's eyes became dark and unfathomable, and he took her hand in his. "A heart, you say?" His voice was deep and husky. "Ridiculous. I have disposed of my heart a long time ago."

"But I've entrusted you with mine," she told him, her eyes still gentle towards him.

He found himself speechless. He stayed looking down at her a moment longer. Her tenderness, her kindness and affection were things he could no longer bear. "I have no need of your heart, woman," he said, feeling regretful, as he turned and walked away from her. _Your heart...is wasted on me. _

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_JC: Now how's that for drama? I hope it isn't too mushy or boring. I've been writing this kind of stuff for a while. Reviews have been pretty sweet. Just keep them coming you guys! Another chapter will be updated soon. Remember, patience is a virtue. If you're wondering if Ichigo and the others will appear, rest assured because they'll be having roles soon.


	4. Jealousy at its Best

JC: First of all, I'd like to thank the reviewers and readers. You guys are such an inspiration. I've been busy with all the artwork for the Orihime Appreciation Week that I almost lost focus on this story. Prepare for some GrimmxHime moments. Of course, there will be UlquiHime moments too. I confess that I extremely love a lot of Hime pairs, namely UlquiHime, GrimmHime and IshiHime! They're all so cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo Tite, except for this plot of this story.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 4: Jealousy at its Best

At last Orihime and Nelliel came out of the creepy Menos Forest onto the lonely desert of Hueco Mundo. Las Noches was just a few meters away from where they stood. Exhausted as Orihime was, she jogged up the steep hill, keeping up with Nelliel's pace. She breathed the sigh of relief when she got to Las Noches. Training in the forest sure built up her appetite. She decided to take a quick shower first before grabbing a bite to eat. Nelliel agreed to do the same.

"And where have you been?" Ulquiorra asked when Orihime closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Ah, you scared me!" Orihime said in surprise. "Why are you in my room? How long have you been here?"

"I believe I asked you a question and you're obliged to answer it." His voice was steady.

She hesitated. He'd probably can tell if she's lying or not, but she wondered if he'll get mad if she told the truth. "I went hiking with Nel," she admitted. Well, technically they did hike through the forest.

His eyes were tight. "Is fighting against the Menos Grande your idea of hiking?" He walked toward her and grabbed her upper right arm. "You know better than to lie to me, woman." He carefully squeezed her arm, digging his fingers into her skin.

Orihime winced in pain.

"This injury—don't try to hide it. You may have fooled the Tres Espada, but nothing escapes my eyes." He released her arm and slipped his hands into the pockets of his hakama. "Know your place, woman. You are not a warrior. You are not a hollow. You are simply a weak human being."

Unnerved by his unblinking stare, she strolled over to the bed. Sitting down, she drew a deep breath to steady her voice. "I know," she said, wrapping her fingers around her right arm. "That's why I was training so hard. And this injury is nothing. I can just heal it and everything will be all right."

"How presumptuous."

She forced herself to lower her hand and lift her chin, boldly meeting his gaze. It should not matter to her anymore if he would disregard her efforts once again, but his words still felt like a stab in the chest. "It does not concern you." She said it calmly. "I train because I want to. It's none of your business."

There was a heartbeat's silence. Then Ulquiorra's voice came flatly: "You're making it my business, and I, myself, wonder why." He spun on his heel and walked to the door without another word.

"Ulquiorra, I—" She made him stop by grabbing his arm. But he kept walking so that her hand grazed off is arm and fell to her side. When he was out, Orihime sat back on the bed, trying to think calmly and sensibly. _You're too difficult to understand! _She snapped in her thoughts. _And why were you in my room? Were you really waiting for me just so you can scold me? _

She sat up and heaved a sigh. "From the way he's acting…He's just like a father…" She started imagining Ulquiorra in a business suit with a tie—a stereotypical business-type father. Her wild imagination only made her laugh. "All right! Enough of that for now!" She perked up. "Time to heal my injury." She summoned Shun'o and Ayame to perform Souten Kisshun on her arm.

When her arm was all better, she hurried up to the bathroom after removing the hairpins and setting them down on the bed. She took a quick shower, applied moisturizer on her skin, and brushed her teeth. And after putting on her clothes again, she skipped to her room.

To her utter surprise, Grimmjow was in the center of her bed, toying idly with her hairpins.

"What took you so long?" His voice was grim.

She went to bed and took her Shun Shun Rikka from his hands, and sat down. "What are you doing in my room, Grimmjow?" she asked, putting her hairpins on.

"I saw Ulquiorra coming out of your room a while ago. What the hell was that guy doing here?"

Orihime grimaced for an instant before perking up. "He asked me to cook dinner for him later! He said he wanted to try out my rice balls filled with sweet red bean paste and wasabi!"

A pillow hit her face. It got stuck there for a while before it fell on her lap. But the girl still had a goofy smile on her face.

Grimmjow got annoyed. "Stop spitting nonsense!" he yelled. "You think I'd believe the crap you're saying? This is stone-face we're talking about!"

Fiddling with her fingers while laughing nervously, Orihime said, "Um…Well…You see…Ulquiorra was just…"

The Espada sighed in frustration. Before she could even open her mouth again, he clamped it with his left hand. "You don't have to tell me. I wasn't interested anyway." He scratched the back of his head and lay down. "You know, you should really learn to lock your door."

Orihime blinked. "Oh, I didn't lock it?"

Grimmjow sat up in an instant and shoved his face toward Orihime's ear. "Don't give me that shit! Of course you didn't lock it! How else could I and that bastard Ulquiorra enter here in the first place? Use that damn head of yours for once!"

"Oh, I see, s—"

He pinched her cheeks before she could finish. "What did I just tell you?"

"Ah! Grimmjow, it hurts! Please stop!" Orihime wailed childishly. "Grimmjow! Stop it! You're gonna leave a mark! Grimmjow!"

* * *

Perhaps he had been so hard on her, Ulquiorra thought as his feet dragged him toward her bedroom once more. It bothered him to know he had hurt her again, whether it was intended or not. Normally he would be able to think rationally, but he becomes perplexed when it comes to the woman.

"Grimmjow, not so hard!" It was a cry from the woman. "It hurts! Please stop! You're gonna leave a mark!" And it seemed like she was enjoying whatever Grimmjow was doing to her. All sorts of perverted images popped out of his head.

His first emotion was irritation, and jealousy.

He glared at the door as he heard more of her cries. Enough was enough. He opened the door and saw a very disturbing sight.

Both Grimmjow and Orihime turned their heads in surprise towards the door.

Ulquiorra's face darkened. The two were on the bed, with Grimmjow literally on top of Orihime. His hands rested at either side of her head and his face was dangerously close to her own. Her silky hair was sprawled on her pillow, her legs was a bit apart as Grimmjow's leg were in between.

Turning to her, Grimmjow said, "Didn't think he'll show up here so soon."

Nelliel came prancing in and said, "Orihime, let's go and—" She stopped as she realized the scene before her. "Grimmjow, you pervert! What do you think you're doing? Get off of her before—" She stopped her mouth again as she felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure increasing. "Ul-Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra pointed a finger at Grimmjow and charged up for a Cero attack.

Grimmjow pushed himself away from Orihime. "Bastard, don't tell me you're gonna—"

"Cero," Ulquiorra muttered stoically as he fired.

Grimmjow dodged comically. "Damn you! Don't go shooting—" He was interrupted again by another Cero. "You freaking bastard! Stop it!" More Ceros kept coming and he did best to dodge them.

The chaos in the room forced Nelliel and Orihime to retreat outside. Their expressions were still dumbfounded.

"Stop shooting me, you freak!"

"Cero."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Cero."

"Dammit! Just stop!"

"Those two—they don't really get along, do they?" Orihime said, maintaining a stunned face, as she sweat-dropped.

Nelliel gave out a light, awkward laugh. "After what Ulquiorra had seen today, I doubt they'll ever get along," she said. "I feel sorry for your room."

Orihime smiled gawkily as she rubbed the side of her head. "About the room…well, I can just fix it with my Shun Shun Rikka." She then heard Grimmjow yell out another string of curses at Ulquiorra. She couldn't help but sigh. "I wonder if it's going to end any time soon."

Nelliel sweat-dropped. "I really don't think so."

* * *

Because of the farce earlier, Orihime was ordered by Ulquiorra to use his room for the meantime until her bedroom was completely restored. She had left Shun'o and Ayame to fix it. Orihime sat down on the bed, watching him, noticing the taut muscles of his bare back as he stood looking at the darkness, his hands resting inside the pockets of his hakama. The reason for him being shirtless was because of Grimmjow. The guy really tore Ulquiorra's coat into pieces.

After minutes of agonizing silence, Ulquiorra spun around to look at her. "I won't ask you why you invited Grimmjow into your room," he said flatly.

Though his eyes seemed cold, Orihime could see hidden contemptuous anger in them. "I didn't invite him," she told him.

His mouth twisted bitterly. "How could you let Grimmjow violate you like that?"

The flare of surprise quickly lighted in her eyes. "Violate? He didn't violate me," she uttered, flushing red like mad. "He was just teasing me. He stretched out my face, so I tried wriggling out. Then we sort of ended in that position. It wasn't intentional, honest!"

His face was hard and his eyes were darkly glittering. "But you didn't seem bothered when he was on top of you."

Appalled, she stared at him. "I never had the chance to react because you came in all of a sudden." It was weird. Why did Ulquiorra seem so hung up with what happened between her and Grimmjow? Knowing his personality, it should matter not to him. She turned her head away and sighed. "He wasn't trying anything funny. He was just fooling around."

"This is Grimmjow you're talking about." Ulquiorra's step forward was menacing, but she was firm enough to stare back at him defiantly. "He may be a hollow but he's also a male. I suppose, thinking of you, it would be logical to conclude that you are also capable of sexual desires as well."

Orihime was bright red now. She stood up, hands clenched and against her sides. "It's not like that with Grimmjow at all!" she said, tired of making excuses. "We weren't doing anything wrong. We didn't even kiss, if you want to know more!" She lowered her head and clutched the hems of her skirt.

He raised his hand and his thumb brushed her lips in soft caress. "I badly wanted to skewer Grimmjow when I saw him on top of you."

Orihime flinched away from his touch, but he caught her chin and forced her to face him. His eyes were absolute coldness. "Ulquiorra…"

"I've never felt the need to kill just for irrational reasons." His hand moved from her chin to the nape of her neck and began moving against her skin rather smoothly in an involuntary caress.

She swallowed. "Irrational reasons?"

His jaw tightened. "Feelings that I do not understand. They came up against some hard facts."

She saw him clench a fist. Even now, as his eyes blazed in coldness, the nearness of him acted like a drug on her senses. The quiet different desire aroused by the touch of his fingers against her skin sent chills up and down her spine. His eyes held hers, and her breath quickened, her eyes dilating as she read the gleam of awareness in him. Her lips parted on a soft sound, and he released her, almost pushing her away.

His mouth compressed, and he turned and began to stride toward the door. He had already opened it when she managed to ask, "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern, woman." His left hand went up to the framework of the door, and he seemed to be leaning on it. Without looking at her, he said, "This is one temptation I've been fighting ever since. I have a strong desire and I cannot guarantee to withstand that if I stay here any longer." He stood there for a moment longer, then looked back at her, standing still and shocked with wide, dazed eyes, and her orange hair falling about her shoulders. Then he turned away and left.

Orihime dropped down on the bed and sighed deeply. Her courage failed her, knowing that her heart wanted him to stay. She held questions for him, regarding about his feelings at the time he saw her with Grimmjow and about his feelings toward her. "You're so complicated, Ulquiorra…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!" Orihime uttered, summoning three fairies. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" She formed a triangular shield in front of her just in time to block Nelliel's Cero.

Nelliel smiled. "Not bad, Orihime! You barriers are getting stronger again."

"Thank you, Nel," Orihime said, smiling back.

The two of them had been practicing in the training room since morning. Orihime had suggested to train early because she wanted to get her mind off Ulquiorra for a while. Her relationship with Ulquiorra over the last three days had been worse that she feared he would forcefully return her to the Human World. In more ways the one, he had threatened her, insisted that she didn't belong in Hueco Mundo, and sometimes would ignore her. The uneasy memory of their little moment three nights ago had never faded. Ulquiorra had mentioned about how he's been fighting one temptation, and Orihime could not figure him out.

"Grimmjow, do you know where Ulquiorra is?" she asked the blue-haired Espada upon entering the lounge. "He's neither in his room nor the library. I already checked the kitchen, dining room, and the lab too!"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "And why would he be in the kitchen?" He scratched his head as he lazily stood up from the sofa. "Stop wasting your time looking for that freak. He still owes me from last time. What do you want from him anyway?"

The uneasiness stirred again. "I just wanted to talk to him," she said.

"For what? In case you didn't notice, he's been ignoring you," Grimmjow said, which pricked her heart.

"I know…But still…" She lowered her head and fiddled with her hands nervously.

Grimmjow sighed in frustration. "That damn bastard is good at hiding his spiritual pressure," he told her as he grabbed her wrist. "But I have a good idea to where he is." He tugged her wrist before dragging her out.

"Ah, wait a minute, Grimmjow, I—"

"Shut your trap and walk faster!" he demanded.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the floor. As usual, Grimmjow was being so pushy.

As he swung round the corner into another hallway, he said, "You know, I'm tempted to take you away from that bastard."

"What?" she asked lightly.

He said nothing for a few moments, walking up to a set of stairs, still holding onto her wrist firmly yet carefully. They reached the next floor, and Orihime managed to trip on her own foot again. But Grimmjow caught her, taking the other hand in his. "I meant what I said." His eyes strayed hotly over her face and figure. "Every time I see you together with that gloomy excuse for a guy, I get so frustrated!"

Though a bit confused, Orihime figured that it was probably their longtime rivalry that got Grimmjow so annoyed. "You two don't get along so well, huh?" she said with an innocent smile on her face.

"We'll probably never will because you're here," he said furiously, and dragged her into his arms, holding her in a grip that hurt.

"G-Grimmjow?" Even if she would struggle, efforts would be useless against his strength. She began to feel nervous. Never had she imagined being held by Grimmjow. She couldn't help but blush. But what did he mean by what he said? He and Ulquiorra will never get along because of her? She found it hard to believe. "I'm sorry…" The words just came out of her mouth automatically. "I'm sorry for being such a bother to the two of you." Words, those were sincere, coming from her heart.

Carefully pushing her away, he saw the sad expression on her face. Her silver eyes were neared to tears. "Don't cry, you idiot!" he exclaimed, grabbing her upper arms, shaking her a bit. "When did I ever say you're a bother? Sure you're fucking annoying as hell, but you're not a bother!"

The look he gave her surprised her, and quickly she bowed her head and murmured another apology. Grimmjow slapped his own forehead as he groaned. Orihime blinked up at him and said, "Are you all right, Grimmjow—AH! Ouchie!"

Grimmjow started pinching her cheeks again.

"Ah! That hurts! That hurts! Grimmjow!" She struggled against him, flapping her arms frantically.

"Man, I'm gonna strangle you if you say sorry one more time," he said in a rough tone.

"Okay, I got it, Grimmjow! Ouch! Please let me go now!" She held both of his hands and looked up at him. "Let go now, please." Her tone was softer and a smile was present on her face.

Grimmjow grew uneasy and released her cheeks but his hands stayed. He handled her face very carefully, pressing just the tips of his fingers softly against her cheekbones as if she was easily breakable. "I don't want to let go," he said, his breath fanning across her face.

Orihime could only stare at him in utter surprise.

"Fuck, I think I'm going crazy!" He dropped his hands and turned abruptly from her. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. "Dammit! This is all your fault!"

"W-What?" replied Orihime, on a long pent-up breath. "Grimmjow, I-I don't understand. She moved towards him, touching him, and saying, "How is it my fault—"

He put up his hands and held her arms in a grip that hurt, and for a moment she thought he was going to toss her aside. Then he removed his hands and stuffed them into his pockets. "I'm outta here!"

Orihime had been shocked and worried by the flare-up of the Espada. It was so weird to see him acting so confused.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: Oh, Grimmjow's jealous of Ulquiorra and he's confused with his own feelings for Orihime. He's putting on a tough guy act but he cares. I enjoyed writing about Grimmjow here. I'd like to know what you think. Please leave some feedbacks. No flaming!


	5. The Unknown Murderer

JC: We get the Real World Nakama group here! I can't just focus on Hueco Mundo all the time now, do I? Besides, I wanted to write about Ishida-kun too. Yeah, favoritism plays it part, but don't worry since UlquiHime still reigns! This chapter is shorter than the previous one. I had to reserve some ideas for the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo Tite, except for this plot of this story.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 5: The Unknown Murderer

It was a cold morning, so cold that it felt like his nose could break and his fingers would numb. It was natural to be cold; it was winter. Until a month ago, it seemed it wasn't that much cold. The bespectacled teenager sighed as he pushed up his glasses. He was of average height, had midnight blue-colored hair and blue eyes. His full name was Uryuu Ishida.

A perky guy ran up to him to pat his shoulder, with his voice so high. He was undeniably annoying but it would be rude to ignore him.

"Morning, Ishida!"Keigo Asano greeted.

He gave the brunette a dry greeting. Too bad he didn't have the same cheerful energy as Keigo did.

"You greeted me like an old coot!" Keigo patted his shoulders. "Look at me! Even it's freezing right now you don't see me getting so glum."

"It's fine to be stocked with joy, but where does all the energy come from?" In fact, Uryuu wouldn't mind having some. Lately, he's been feeling so moody and down. The war was over. He and his friends had survived. Aizen was gone for the meantime. He should be happy, but he can't bring himself to be like his companions. It wasn't a matter with his father. It was more than that.

Keigo's lips twisted into a smile. "I'm just happy to be alive!"

Uryuu agreed with him silently. Strange how Keigo seemed to approach him more easily now. Keigo used to be wary of him before. Anyway, it was a miracle they had won. There were casualties, but everyone's efforts were not in vain. Karakura Town was saved from Aizen's schemes. Victory never tasted so sweet. Funeral services were put to place for the dead and after a few weeks of recuperation, Soul Society threw in a celebration. And during their celebration, Uryuu was forced into a drinking session with some Soul Reapers, including Ichigo himself, much to his dismay. He dared not speak such experience with his father in order to protect his pride. In the midst of their joyful party, Uryuu kept thinking that there was someone missing from the group.

After hanging his school bag on the hook at the desk's side, Uryuu headed to the rooftop alone. There was still plenty of time till classes will begin.

Pulling up the sleeve of his left arm, he stared down at his hand. Flashbacks of various images played in his mind—Hueco Mundo, the rooftop of Las Noches, the 4th Espada in his second form, the massive spiritual pressure, his arm severely injured, and Ichigo's Hollow form. Annihilated after defeat in his battle with Ichigo, Ulquiorra turned into ashes. But before disappearing, he reached out to someone. And when Ichigo left to join the battle with Yammy Riyalgo, the zero Espada, he could sense someone healing his injuries. He tried to remember who it was. It had been bothering him ever since. He asked his friends about it but none of them had a clue.

He rolled back his sleeve and stared over the town. "This doesn't make any sense. Someone healed me at that time…" Taking his memories back further, he remembered protecting a girl at the time they went to Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchiki. "But her face, her voice—they're all a blur."

He spun on one heel of a polished shoe only to be met the sudden entrance of Ichigo Kurosaki who was clad in his black robes and armed with his Zanpakutou. Though not surprised by his unexpected appearance, Uryuu was more likely annoyed. "You look like you're about the jump of the roof," he said, observing the complex look on his face, the panic hinted in his brown eyes. "What's eating you?"

The spiky, orange-haired teenager lashed out his hand and grabbed Uryuu by the collar. "You're coming with me! We have an emergency!"

Before Uryuu could even struggle or protest to such a demand, he was already being dragged down the staircase by Ichigo.

* * *

Since last week, news of a mysterious killer, who came to be known as 'The Midnight Demon', had been continuously reported. This killer was related to 5 murder incidents in the city east of Karakura Town. In the last case, it was said that the killer had murdered all family members in their sleep. Latest reports say the killer has moved into Karakura Town. The police had set up a special task force to crack the case. Unfortunately, there had been no progress at all. They were still at the stage where they cannot even verify the face of the suspect or the gender. Nonetheless, the killer has one habit—he/she punctures a hole in the victim's chest.

For Uryuu, such a serious thing to happen just after the war was indeed a migraine. He was walking out of Kisuke Urahara's candy shop, his eyebrows furrowed and lips in a frown. He was going back to school again after missing morning class. Blame it on Ichigo who just had to drag him all the way to Urahara's. Yasutora Sado, Ichigo's best friend, had also tagged along. Ichigo wasn't marked absent because his real body stayed in class.

_Kurosaki and Sado-kun will probably not be attending class today, knowing that four hollows suddenly appeared in town. They said they could take care of it on their own, so I shouldn't bother anymore. _Uryuu lifted his left hand, closing and opening it, as his expression darkened. _This hand was injured by that Espada, Ulquiorra. As what Kurosaki have said, Ulquiorra has this strange habit of striking a death blow in the opponent's chest, the same location where his hollow hole is. _

Uryuu adjusted his glasses and stopped. _Urahara-san isn't quite sure but he suspects Ulquiorra about the recent murders._ Ulquiorra was no friend of his, yet he wasn't an enemy anymore. Uryuu could not bring himself to blame Ulquiorra for the crimes. Given his personality, Ulquiorra was not someone who would kill for unnecessary reasons.

Recalling the events that took place on top of Las Noches, Uryuu continued walking. Hollows attacking human beings and souls—this was nothing abnormal. However, once a mere hollow becomes an Arrancar, they gain logic, reasoning, and understanding. An Arrancar like Ulquiorra couldn't possibly be 'The Midnight Demon'.

The weak spiritual pressures of the four hollows earlier have vanquished. Uryuu smirked in relief. "Guess they'll be attending class after all."

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Tatsuki Arisawa was the female star of the karate club and holds the title of second strongest woman in Japan. She and Orihime had been best friends since middle school. Tatsuki was standing by the dojo, talking to her fellow club members, her slim body leaning against the wall. Her raven hair shone in the winter sunshine. She was good-looking, slender yet muscular, and athletic, had a fiery personality and a good heart. She had always been a good friend to Orihime.

Orihime felt bad for keeping secrets from Tatsuki to the point of making her feel left out from the group. She had regretted not saying goodbye to her before departing to Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra. And she had regretted that she was not able to talk to her again after the war with Aizen. She knew she had worried Tatsuki so much. She wanted to apologize so badly. But given the circumstances, it was not possible anymore. She could only watch her best friend from a distance.

Wearing her own school uniform, she looked at the silver bracelet around her wrist, thinking back of the time Ulquiorra gave it to her. The bracelet was designed to make her presence visible to Arrancars only. With the bracelet, her spiritual pressure was masked from Shinigami and humans, and it also makes it possible for her to pass through solid objects. She supposed it was some sort of gift for his part and she'd like to think of it that way.

Hearing the joy of laughter, Orihime brought her attention back to the karate club group. Tatsuki was sure having fun. "I'm so happy that you're doing all right, Tatsuki-chan," she muttered.

Leaving her spot, she walked to the front gate of the school. She set her eyes on the building as she realized how she missed going to school. She discerned the fact that coming to the Human World would be painful for her again. Orihime felt sorry for herself this time, and wished she could talk to her friends again.

"Oh, what am I doing?" she uttered, puffing her cheeks, and raising balled hands close to her face. "Will you just listen to me? This is so depressing!" She merrily spun around and ran out of the gates. "I need to figure out what I'm going to cook for dinner!" She stopped and twirled around playfully. "Maybe I should buy doughnuts for Nel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow! I'm sure they'll like it." She then ran off, humming a melodious tone.

Night fell as soon as she was done shopping for doughnuts, sweet cakes, and other junk foods. Her hands were full of bags.

"I got carried away but who cares?" Orihime said to herself cheerfully, walking out of the convenience store. "I wonder what time it is." She glanced at the digital clock located above the door of the store. It read 7:30 PM. She still had thirty minutes left before Nel will come to pick her up.

She dragged herself to the park, settled the bags under a tree, and sat down as she put on her bracelet again. She felt thirsty so she pulled out a can of juice from one of the bags, opened it, and took a sip. She then served herself a rice ball. "I sure am starved. I'm going to stuff myself until I blow up." She giggled and munched some more. "It's a good thing Arrancars can eat human food too or else everything here will be a waste. I wonder if Ulquiorra will like sweets? Given his personality, I don't think he's fond of it. But I could be wrong. What if Ulquiorra actually likes chocolates? If he does then I should give him chocolates on Valentines—"

Clamping her mouth with both hands, Orihime stared at the ground with wide eyes. "Did I just think about him?" She moved her hands to her cheeks as she felt herself blushing. "I was thinking of him out loud…That…surprised me."

"Talking to yourself? How strange." A voice spoke all of a sudden.

Stunned by the interruption, the redhead slowly looked up only to find a mysterious person clad in a white cloak with black outlines. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, "And why is it that you can see?"

"You're wearing that bracelet, aren't you?" The sound of her voice was very feminine, elegant, and sophisticated. "The answer is obvious."

Orihime stood up. "You're an Arrancar." She didn't sound pleased at all. Her enigmatic guest was clearly an Arrancar she hadn't met before.

"You're the human girl who is currently residing in Hueco Mundo. The very idea is preposterous, really, and it is something that I cannot ignore. You belong in the Human World." Her smooth voice was a little harder with a hint of sarcasm marring her polite tone.

Orihime recalled Ulquiorra saying words like that to her and sighed. "I do not belong in this world anymore."

"Why say such a thing? It matters not _they_ do not remember you, for you can create new memories with them again."

Orihime looked away in silence.

"Is Ulquiorra Cifer the reason?"

Orihime felt her heart skipping a beat. "Wh-What?"

"I am aware of your close relationship with him. Do not try to deny it."

"I-I…" Orihime was speechless to a fault. She didn't know how to respond.

"Cifer had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He seems to have grown soft. But he is still boasting with enormous power."

Orihime sensed the dangerous aura coming from her. It did not come as a surprise to hear the way she speaks about Ulquiorra. He was, after all, a powerful Espada feared and highly regarded by Hollows.

"He was one without weakness before, but now…" She finished as she took a step toward Orihime, till she was just inches away. She lifted a lock of orange hair and sniffed at it gracefully, and Orihime felt a wave of nausea in her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist fighting me after I kill you. I hold no grudge against you, honestly, but you are essential to my plans."

Orihime wanted so badly to run, but she was frozen. _Ulquiorra… _Her hands began to tremble as she felt the spiritual pressure of the Arrancar. _Ulquiorra… _The Arrancar stepped back as she lifted her right hand, pointing it toward the prey. Then she lunged forward with the intention of impaling her chest.

She closed her eyes in fear and called out, "Ulquiorra!"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: Sorry for the cliffhanger there, but a story's gotta have some. It adds suspense, tension, and excitement. LOL… Now that the Real World Team have debuted, what will be their relevance to the plot? You'll come to know in due time. I apologize for the lack of Ulquiorra in this chapter. You'll have him in the next one. Please leave your feedbacks. It will be appreciated.


	6. Personal Enemy

JC: I figured I should update this earlier than expected. I've been getting some strange and kind of nice ideas in my head that needed to be put in writing. I've been kind EMO lately because of problems at home, but I feel enlightened whenever I write something. There won't be any romantic moments here. However, the rating will be changed to M later on for certain reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei has the rights. I only own the plot of this little fanfic of mine.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 06: Personal Enemy

The human girl closed her eyes in reaction as she uttered Ulquiorra's name one more time. She waited for the pain. However, nothing came. Opening her eyes, she saw the enemy's hand just a finger away from her chest, and it was being held by another pale hand. She was saved, and her savior was none other than Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," the female muttered the name in extreme disgust as she pulled her hand away. "So you've come to save your princess. Why I am not surprised? This only proves that she's very important to you."

"State your identity," Ulquiorra demanded.

"My, my, I'm hurt, Ulquiorra," she said, staying completely calm. "Have you really forgotten who I am? How disappointing…to think you have impressive photographic memory."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "I am currently the Primera Espada, the one who outranks all hollows, and anyone who goes against my orders are to be eliminated." He pointed his finger toward the female, preparing to fire a Cero.

"You do not outrank me, Ulquiorra."

"Such nonsense." Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I have no equal." Opening his eyes, he launched his green cero at the enemy.

The female Arrancar showed no fear as she blocked the attack with her right hand. "You underestimate me, Ulquiorra. This kind of attack is not even enough to scratch me." With an ease movement of her hand, she redirected the attack back at Ulquiorra.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called out. Three fairies flew out and formed a triangular shield in front of Ulquiorra. The cero got completely blocked.

"Impressive. I must say you are quite rare, princess," the female Arrancar said, as the background behind her literally tore up, revealing a black portal.

"A Garganta," Orihime muttered.

"It's best to be careful from now on, princess. A burden such as yourself may cause an unnecessary downfall."

"I will not let you escape," Ulquiorra threatened.

"Let us cross swords another day, Ulquiorra," the cloaked woman said, "Goodbye for now…"

Ulquiorra pointed at her again, gathering massive amount of energy at his finger tip. "Gran Rey Cero," he muttered as he released a more powerful Cero.

"It's futile," she responded, as a transparent barrier rose before her.

The Cero clashed against the barrier. The impact it unleashed was massive. But Orihime defended herself and Ulquiorra with Santen Kesshun, so they were safe. When the area cleared of smoke, the cloaked Arrancar was gone.

Orihime clasped her hands together against her chest. "Ulquiorra, who was she?"

He looked at her sharply, and then said in an expressionless voice, "She is undoubtedly a threat that needs to be eliminated. I'll make sure to kill her once she shows her face to me again. She seemed to have installed a barrier around the area. This will make it impossible for the Soul Reapers to sense the spiritual pressure I released. It will probably wear off in a couple of minutes." He moved his right hand and touched her, gently titling her face to meet her eyes. "I don't want to hear questions. Even if you insist, I will not answer you. Forget about that Arrancar. She is my problem to deal with."

Orihime jerked her head and pushed him. "I almost got killed by her. She's also my problem now."

"She is far stronger than you can ever hope to be," Ulquiorra said, inserting his hands into his pockets. "You will not win. You will only end up getting killed by her."

Lowering her head, she bit her lower lip. She knew he was right. _I thought I've gotten stronger. I thought I could take care of myself. But I almost got killed by that girl. I wasn't able to do anything. _Truth be known, her heart called out for him when she thought was going to die. She inwardly called out to him for help, and she felt useless again. _Am I becoming dependent again? No…That can't be. I don't want the same thing to happen again…like with Kurosaki-kun. _

_ "It's best to be careful from now on, princess. A burden such as yourself may cause an unnecessary downfall."_

She remembered the Arrancar's words so clearly that it made her heart throb in pain. _A burden… _As a stray tear streamed down, she closed her eyes. _I don't want to become a burden again…_ She looked up at Ulquiorra, whose back was facing her, and she felt more saddened. _No, especially not to him…_

* * *

"Have you completely lost your wits?"

A more delicate soul might have quailed at having such a question directed at them, but Orihime refused to take offense. After all, it wasn't as if she wasn't used to Grimmjow's tone of voice. It was steadfast firmness that allowed her to calmly blink up at him from where she was seated and gracing him with a smile as he scowled like an ogre.

"You may be in danger of losing your mind, Orihime," Nelliel said, looking at her friend with concerned eyes. "Look, we know what happened to you in the Human World, but there's really no need for you to do this."

"I know I am putting myself in a peril for such a favor," Orihime replied. With her Shun Shun Rikka ready to be used, she wasn't going to change her mind. "But… if I were to become stronger, I have to experience it firsthand. Please, Grimmjow, fight me."

Nelliel rose from the sofa to slip her hand in Orihime's hand. "It's far too risky. This idiot here," she pointed at Grimmjow, "doesn't have any self-control at all. Don't you remember what happened the last time you trained with him? It was a good thing I didn't tell Ulquiorra about it or else he'll be dead by now."

Grimmjow popped a vein, and with clenched fists, he bellowed, "What's Ulquiorra got to do with this?" He then narrowed his eyes in irritation. "And did I just hear you call me an idiot?"

Ignoring the blue-haired Espada, Nelliel simply set her lips in a firm line. "Orihime, you've gotten way stronger in our battle with Aizen. There's no need for you to push yourself. You have to think of the danger to yourself."

Grimmjow got more upset. "Did you just ignore me, bitch?"

Nelliel straightened and gently seized Orihime's shoulders, the pleading note in her voice more unsettling. "You don't need to fight him just to get stronger. How about we train together like we always do?"

"You do put up a good fight, and because of you I've improved my combat abilities a lot," Orihime said, her silver eyes full of courage and determination. "But I'd like to broaden my experience. If I would have to face Aizen again, I have to hone myself for any kind of opponent. This is why I'd like to battle with Grimmjow." _And I have to prepare myself for that girl…_

Grimmjow shrugged. "Stubborn fool. I don't hold back on anyone, you got that?" He turned his back to her to hide an estranged expression on his face.

Nelliel sighed as she patted Orihime's shoulders. "All right, just promise me one thing," she said, "you'll let me stop Grimmjow if things get worse."

Orihime nodded with a smile. "Oh, and please don't tell this to Ulquiorra. He'll surely disagree with this." She let out an awkward laugh.

Grimmjow scowled as he looked back at her. "Why are you bringing up that freak? You think you need his permission to do whatever you want? Hey, listen up, girl, Ulquiorra's not your caretaker anymore!" Every time she talks about Ulquiorra, he can't help being so explosive. "And if you're so dead set on fighting me, then you have to do a test first!"

The girl let out a nervous laugh. "You mean I have to pass a test?" she asked innocently. "Then I should get studying right away. What topics are going to come out? Please do tell me."

Nelliel sweat-dropped.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING? IT'S NOT SOME DAMN SCHOOL WRITTEN EXAM!" Grimmjow yelled out.

"Oh, I see… Then it must be something like in PE class?" Orihime said.

He was seriously going to murder her if she keeps up her idiocy. "JUST COME WITH ME!" He grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her away.

The Tres Espada looked back at Grimmjow, understanding full well how he felt at the moment. _Grimmjow, you may not be aware of it, but you share something very common with Ulquiorra._

_

* * *

_The forest was full of verve today, all the Gillian Class Menos were scurrying around. Somehow, though, even with the constant moaning and roars of the hollows there, Orihime doesn't find the forest that much creepier than the first time she came. Still being alone in the forest made her nervous. The sense of unease grew stronger the deeper she got into the trees. Breathing started to get harder. Grimmjow had left her alone in the forest for the test. She was required to defeat a number of Gillian Class Menos. She was willing to do so in order to get stronger.

Just then, an abruptness disoriented her senses as she got into a clearing. It was absolutely rounded as if someone had purposely created a perfect circle. The place would have been stunning if there was sunlight.

She felt spiritual pressure approaching her location. Her hands immediately moved to her hairpins. At precisely that moment, a figure stepped out from trees to the north, some forty steps away from her where she stood. Surprise and trepidation shot through her in a second. As her silver eyes focused on the figure, seeing her flawless fair skin, a rush of disarrayed emotions made her step back. Her eyes continued to the face beneath the raven hair tied up in pigtails.

"L-Loly…" Orihime muttered under her breath.

Loly Aivirrne was a female Arrancar with the appearance of a teenager. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which connected to the ties in her hair. She wore a different outfit now, consisting of a white colored, black-outlined midriff top, a pleated white short skirt, fingerless wrist-length black gloves, and a pair of black-colored, white-outlined ankle boots. Loly had been one of Aizen's most loyal subjects, one would even consider her as a fangirl, and because of her blind admiration for Aizen, Orihime had been a victim of her abuses. She hadn't been involved in the last battle. She was held back in Hueco Mundo. Orihime had thought she was dead at first. She did witness how Yammy lashed out at her. By the time they returned to Hueco Mundo, Orihime saw Loly again in Las Noches.

The jealous Arrancar had attempted to kill Orihime again only to be stopped by Nelliel. Grimmjow threatened to kill her, but Orihime pleaded with him to let Loly go. He then decided to banish Loly from Las Noches, and that was the last time Orihime had seen her until now…

Alone in the forest with Loly, Orihime knew that she would not have no qualms in making mince meat out of her.

"Long time, no see, princess," Loly said, a distasteful note present in her tone.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Orihime replied.

She smiled a devilish smile. "I was exiled, all thanks to you, and so I'm free to roam around Hueco Mundo as much as I like." She walked toward Orihime. "Hueco Mundo is a major shithole. Nothing to do much and it gets so boring. You, on the other hand, probably gets pampered in Las Noches every single day. Must be so nice to get all the Espada's attention."

"It's not like what you think," Orihime said.

She stopped about ten steps away, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just a spoiled little human shit."

Orihime took an involuntary step back, and Loly's malicious purple eye followed the movement. Then realization struck her. There was no way she could outrun an Arrancar, and Loly has the ability to blast a Cero right through her. If she were to grow stronger without depending on others, she had to stand firm and be more assertive.

Loly took a casual step to the side, gazing around clearing. "You think you're all that just because you're friends with the Espada."

Her foot was about to step back, but Orihime willfully stayed in position. She was not going to give in.

She glared into the trees, away from Orihime. "And what does that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra see in you anyway?" She looked back and smiled sadistically. "No matter…They're not here today. That means I can have the pleasure of killing you." She spoke in a seductive purr.

* * *

Alarmed by Loly's appearance, Grimmjow and Nelliel wanted to swoop down and stop the demented Arrancar. They were perched on a tree branch, watching the two girls below. All this time, Orihime, who knew that she was left there to fend for herself, had no idea that Grimmjow and Nelliel were keeping a watchful eye on her.

"That slut—she means business," Grimmjow said.

"We have to help, Orihime," Nelliel suggested.

"You will do no such thing," a cold, melancholic voice spoke.

Whipping their heads to the sound of the voice, both saw Ulquiorra appear. He did well hiding his enormous spiritual pressure as he was able to sneak up on them.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow mumbled his name.

"Ulquiorra, don't you care what happens to Orihime?" Nelliel questioned.

The emotionless Espada closed his eye for a moment before he answered. "That woman wishes to become stronger, am I not mistaken?" He briefly glanced at Nelliel and saw her nod in silence. "As respect to her desire, you must not interfere in the battle that is about to partake. Look into her eyes and tell me what you see?"

Nelliel and Grimmjow gazed down at Orihime.

"She displays no hesitation, no fear whatsoever," Ulquiorra added. "She is willing to fight and win with her own strength, her own powers, to not rely on anyone else."

"Orihime…" Nelliel muttered softly.

"By going in now to save her, "Ulquiorra leaned back on the tree, "you'll only end up treading on her spirit."

* * *

Orihime felt the intense murderous aura from Loly. There was no way out for her. All she could do was to fight her.

Cocking her head a little to the side, Loly raised her right hand, palm facing the face. Her hand began to release red electrical current. "Die, bitch!" she yelled as she directed her hand towards Orihime, releasing red surge of energy. The attack hit Orihime on the spot, causing a thick cloud of smoke to envelope her. Loly laughed maniacally. "A Bala is a projectile of spiritual energy. It's not as strong as a Cero. Well, who cares anyway? It's twelve times faster and deadly on humans!" She charged up with both hands and launched a series of Bala. "After this, I bet no one would even recognize your ugly face!"

The clearing got covered in thick smoke as the attacks seized.

Loly smiled in satisfaction. "Hmph… Killing you was hardly any fun at all." She whipped her head abruptly to the left as she placed both hands on her waist. "Humans are so weak and pathetic. Since my work here is done, I should head back now before Ul—"

She was unexpectedly cut off by a voice from behind her. "Ulquiorra and Grimmjow finds out about this!" The voice was chirpy and high-pitched.

Peering over her shoulder, Loly grimaced at the sight of Orihime Inoue. She was surprised and angry that she was still alive. "You bitch!" She swung her arm at the orange-haired girl.

Orihime simply jumped back and smiled at Loly.

Loly was dumbfounded. "I attacked you with my Bala. No human could have ever survived that."

"You're asking me how I survived. Is that what you want to know?" Orihime asked, tilting her head slightly to the right, as she placed a finger on her cheek. "Well, there was no way I could have dodged your Bala at that time. It was too fast for me."

Glaring, Loly clenched her hands into fists. "You're making fun of me, aren't you? I'm not going to forgive you!" She fired another Bala again.

But, as soon as it was launched, a glowing triangular golden shield appeared in front of Loly. The attack was blocked and the impact stirred Loly back.

"What the hell?"

The shield transformed into three fairies and returned to Orihime. "I know that attack. I'm sorry to tell you this but that attack can't hit me anymore."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen that attack up close before I even came to Hueco Mundo," Orihime explained, as she recalled her second meeting with Ulquiorra. Her former captor mercilessly used Bala on her two Soul Reaper escorts, causing severe injuries. "You also threatened me with your Bala once, remember? And thanks to my training with Nel, I've learned how to avoid that attack. By matching the timing of your movements, I can even cancel that attack completely."

"Bullshit!" Loly prepared to fire another Bala when her hand got hit by a golden projectile. "What the?"

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime recited as a black male fairy spirit flew to her side. "It's my offensive technique. Tsubaki-kun here has the power to form a thin barrier to either side of himself. By flying at an enemy, the barrier can reject anything to either side of it. If I have any shred of killing intent, Tsubaki-kun can cut through anything."

The Arrancar felt more humiliated than ever. Orihime had the chance to kill her with Tsubaki but the girl chose not to. "You must enjoy trampling on my pride so much, don't you?" Her fists trembled in anger. "Maybe I should release my true form and eliminate you completely!"

Before she could even reveal her Zanpakutou, Loly felt a familiar spiritual pressure around the area.

"This spiritual pressure…" Orihime muttered.

"Dammit!" Loly uttered, her voice full of resentment and fear.

Orihime scanned the area, searching for the owner of the spiritual pressure. At first she saw nothing and her gaze flew back to Loly. She was retreating back.

Then he appeared in front of Orihime.

Her gaze softened. "Ulquiorra," she called out his name.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: And then it ends with Orihime saying Ulquiorra's name again. Uh-oh, I'm making this a habit without noticing. Kinda weird for Ulquiorra to interfere now, isn't it? He did tell Grimmjow and Nelliel not to interfere in the battle and then he goes in. There's a reason for it and you'll get an explanation in the next chapter. I couldn't resist including Loly into the mix. I don't like her but I don't particularly hate her either. Please review, review! No flaming!


	7. Conviction and Longing

JC: Love in the Mask Chapter 7 is up! I've been loving the reviews, people, so keep it coming. I'm getting more and more inspired. I'm hoping not to get any writer's block this month. It seems like I've gotten some mixed reaction to Ulquiorra's interference in Orihime's battle against Loly. You'll know why he did that in this chapter. Please remember that the rating will change to M in the next chapter, and you know what that means, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Kubo-sensei has the rights. I only own the plot of this little fanfic of mine.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 07: Conviction and Longing

Loly was backing toward the edge of trees. Her eye was wide with horror. "Looks like you got lucky again, bitch!" She spun and disappeared into the trees. She dared not to face Ulquiorra's wrath.

"She ran away," Orihime said. "You really scared her, Ulquiorra."

"She is nothing more than mere trash," Ulquiorra said, unfeeling and indifferent as usual. "Filthy trash that needs to be disposed. But I surmise that you will probably prevent me from killing her." He looked at Orihime, as if he was boring into her soul.

A cold breeze whipped through the forest.

She embraced herself. _Ulquiorra's eyes are much colder… _She was about to open her mouth to speak when Ulquiorra said, "I don't need to hear excuses. The truth is all I want to hear. I will not ask, but I will demand for an explanation." He took steps forward, bringing himself closer to her, as he stayed focused in her eyes. The girl looked away, digging her nails into her skin, as she bit her lower lip. She felt the inaccessible coldness within him again. "Now tell me," he continued, as she closed her eyes nervously, "What were you trying to prove by coming here alone?"

"I wanted to train and it shouldn't concern you at all," Orihime reminded him. "You should have trusted me to take care of the situation."

"Did you really believe you were capable enough to defeat that trash once she releases her Zanpakutou?"

Shooting him a frustrated glance, Orihime strode over to his side and stared straight into the trees. "Yes," she answered firmly. "Tsubaki-kun! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Tsubaki flew straight with blinding speed. Seconds later a sound of flesh being cut and torn was heard, then came a loud moan.

A Menos Grande, a huge hollow towering at least 6 stories tall, came into the clearing. It had a white mask with a long nose, its body was covered in black, and around its neck was a row of thin white spikes. It had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages and large white hands. The hollow let out a moan of pain once more before its body split into two and disintegrated into ashes.

"I am not so weak that needs protection all the time," Orihime said primly even as the memory of almost getting killed by the mysterious female Arrancar made her heart prickle. "I may be just a human, but there are things that only I can do."

Ulquiorra said nothing as she walked away. He simply stood there, unmoved and uninterested, with his back turned away from her.

* * *

A shadow of exasperation passed over Grimmjow's face. Although he was a bit glad the human girl was safe, he was seriously annoyed with Ulquiorra's interruption. "The freaking bastard! Wasn't he the one who told us not to interfere? To hell with his 'respect to her desire' speech! And why did he let that slut go? He should've killed her right then but the jerk didn't do anything! God, this is so stupid!" He was swearing like hell, making Nelliel flinch in displeasure.

"Shut up already!" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Although she was annoyed with him at the moment, Nelliel met Grimmjow's furious blue gaze calmly. "Ulquiorra knew...He was aware of what Orihime's capable of. That's why he didn't stop Loly from attacking her. With that much strength, Orihime could have defeated Loly easily in her normal state. However, Ulquiorra had to barge in when Loly was about to release her Zanpakutou, and that's because there are certain limitations present. First of all, Tsubaki was exhausted of its power in the battle with Aizen, therefore, it cannot be used at maximum level at the moment. The other factor is Orihime's will. Because of Orihime's attachment to Arrancars like us, I believe that she cannot bring herself to kill Loly."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Grimmjow sat down and slumped his shoulders. "So…You understood that much just by watching them?" He shrugged. "That's just plain freaky."

"You know," Nelliel said, toying with the hilt of her sword, "I've noticed how strong-willed Orihime becomes when she's around Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow widened his eyes in a look of studied aggravation.

"I suppose Ulquiorra brings out this inner strength of hers." Nelliel's candid hazel eyes gazed upon Grimmjow. "And I never stop wondering why he would concern himself so much over a human girl."

Grimmjow couldn't keep his voice light and he couldn't stop the heavy rush of blood running to his head. "Stone-face actually cares? That's a load of bull!" he exclaimed dismissively.

Nelliel sighed deeply. This tough-guy act of Grimmjow's was really getting old. Though he says such things about Ulquiorra, Nellie knew that deep down Grimmjow also cared about Orihime.

* * *

Orihime sat curled up in the window seat of her bedroom that night, watching the moon. She drew her robe tighter over her thin nightwear, her gaze searching the night. The silent, barren desert of Hueco Mundo made her feel as if she was the only one left awake in the world. But she knew hollows were out there, roaming Hueco Mundo.

She lifted her left hand and gazed at the silver bracelet around her wrist. She touched it gently, remembering the demanding pressure of her former captor before he took her away from her world. How he had easily manipulated her, leaving her with no choice but to comply.

Slowly she lowered her hand. What if she had stayed in Soul Society when the Espada invaded Karakura Town? What if she didn't hurry back to the Human World back then? Would she still be able to encounter him? Somehow she figured that she would still meet up with him. It was the inevitable.

Then she remembered the mysterious girl again. She knew she was out there somewhere, probably in the human world. For all she knew, she might already be taking the lives of innocent people and devouring souls.

Shaking those thoughts off, she knocked herself on the head with her fist. "What is the problem with me? I mustn't be pessimistic! I'm sure Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and the Shinigami would stop her!" But then again she was worried that her friends may get hurt by her as well.

The wind moaned, sending a shiver dancing over her flesh. She reached to draw the curtains, but after a moment's hesitation, she whispered to the night, "Please be safe, everyone…"

* * *

Ulquiorra slipped through the window of Orihime's bedroom, landing on the heels of his boots with the soundless grace of a cat. He should have been searching for the mysterious female Arrancar by now. Instead he'd spent the day watching over Orihime in secret. He had followed her to her room and lingered outside her door until he heard her whispers to the night.

Now he was in her room. He glided silently toward the bed. She slept on her back with one hand nestled against the sleep-flushed curve of her cheek. "Orihime," he whispered as a delicate snore escaped her parted lips. Ulquiorra knew that if he would return her to the human world, she would be hunted down by that Arrancar. He could only be thankful if her comrades could protect her. But, given the present condition at hand, not even her comrades can be of help.

Slowly she turned to her side, her front now faced him. The light of the moon reflected her in such a way that she looked more dazzling and ethereal. The shine of her hairpins did not go unnoticed.

The woman's hairpins were like a Zanpakutou, but it was unlike any other. Though she may look so fragile, she was, without a doubt, strong in mind and heart. But she also possessed a weapon that might be lethal to him as well.

It didn't take long for his overdeveloped sense to betray him. Allowing himself to get close, he inhaled her sweet scent. She still smelled exactly as he remembered—clean and addictive, pure and sweet. He swallowed back his own longing, fighting the urge to touch her. He was dangerously hungry for her. In some ways, it had been easy to keep his distance from her as long as he continued to act coldly towards her.

The temptation had lost none of its appeal, despite his act of indifference, and if anything it had grown stronger. No longer able to resist touching her, he brushed his fingertips across her smooth cheek. A small smile flickered across her face. Her lips parted in a soft moan that could have indicated either pleasure or pain. A wave of heat overwhelmed his groin. Orihime made a slight movement, murmuring a sleepy dissent as he gently stroke her neck.

* * *

_Because of the heart…I lust…_

Orihime jerked away, half expecting to find Ulquiorra looming over her. But she was alone. She touched a hand to her cheek, an unsteady sigh escaping her lungs. Was she just dreaming of Ulquiorra being there? The dream should have scared her, not left her body aching with yearning. She pressed her other hand to her pounding heart and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she felt a familiar spiritual pressure lingering in her room.

Wondering if it was really a dream, she slowly sat up and gazed at the window. She then tossed back the blankets and ran to the window. The curtains were drawn open. She leaned over the sill, searching the shadows below for any hint of movement. But the night with the distant moon was no less than lonely than before. Sinking down in the window seat, she held her cheek and felt strange warmth.

Did he really come? Placing a hand over her heart, she turned to face the moon and waited for morning to come.

* * *

Uryuu Ishida shuffled into Kisuke Urahara's candy shop the next morning. He had awakened less than two hours of his usual wake-up time because of the bloody message Urahara catapulted into his room. Any normal and sane person would freak out at such a gory sight.

The spiky-haired substitute Soul Reaper, the huge muscled man, and Mr. Hat and clogs, sat around a traditional Japanese table. Judging from the irritated look on Ichigo's face, Uryuu figured that the wake-up treatment Urahara gave was far worse than his. Nevertheless, everyone's glum expressions were in direct contrast to the affectionate brightness of the sun. Uryuu sat down in the vacant pillow seat reserved just for him and pushed up his glasses.

"What on earth is the matter with all of you?" Uryuu started. "You look as if someone had died."

Urahara brought his fan in front of lips. "Someone did," he replied in a clipped tone. "There was another murder."

Uryuu grimaced. "Any idea on who the suspect is? Is it really the work of an Arrancar?"

Urahara shook his head, his eyes as bleak as his expression. "I have no clue to the identity of the suspect, but I'd rather assumed that it's an Arrancar. Soul Society is already aware of what's happening."

"You bet it's an Arrancar!" Ichigo fumed, pounding a fist on the table. "What else could it be? All of the victims died in the same manner! They were found dead with freaking holes in their chest! I can only think of one guy who could have done this."

"Kurosaki, you can't put the blame on him without any concrete evidence," Uryuu tried to reason with him, but Ichigo's face grew more bitter. "It can't be him. I don't see any reason for him to commit such murders in the first place."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Dammit! I don't want to believe it either. But it always has been a quirk of his." He pounded the table again before standing up. "We've got to get to the bottom of this. Urahara-san, I'd like to visit Hueco Mundo and ask that guy myself."

"Ichigo, you should think about this first," Sado said.

"Sado-kun is right. Don't act so hastily," Uryuu followed up.

Flickering his fan close, Urahara removed his hat and bowed his head. "I don't want to stop you," he replied, "but now is not a good time to take a trip to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo shrugged. "Why not?"

Putting his hat on, Urahara flashed a mischievous grin at Ichigo. "For various reasons I can't explain to you." There was an eerie silence for a moment before he spoke in a sprightly tone. "Besides, the Garganta is not fully operational yet so you may want to wait a little while longer! Don't be impatient, Kurosaki-san!"

Grumbling, Ichigo sat back down and crossed his arms. "Guess I have no choice. But what are we going to do about the murders?"

Urahara waved his fan. "I'll think of something. I'll inform you if anything comes up."

With the meeting adjourned, Ichigo, Uryuu, and Sado headed out of the Urahara shop, their next destination was school. Though it was too early to be in school, they didn't have anywhere else to hang out.

"And I want to catch some Z's before class will start," Ichigo said, smothering a yawn behind his hand before clenching his hand. "Damn, Urahara. What a way to wake up a guy. That Kon better make my room spotless before I get back."

Uryuu and Sado wondered what kind of gag Urahara used to send Ichigo the message, though they figured that asking him would probably make his mood worse than it already was.

"Ichigo!" a vivacious voice called out to the Soul Reaper, almost making him jump.

"That voice," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

The three men peered over their shoulders. From a distance they saw someone running toward them, a smoke trail following right behind her.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's face fell. A big-breasted beauty was heading toward him. Her arms were spread wide, her smile so bright and cheery. The remains of her mask and the crimson mark on her face were gone. "N-Nel?"

Clad in a Karakura High School uniform minus the ribbon, Nelliel lunged forward and gave her favorite Ichigo a bone-cracking, suffocating hug. "Ichigo! Ichigo! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed happily, burying his face into her ample bosoms.

Uryuu and Sado sweat-dropped with a hint of blush on their faces. Their comrade was being suffocated to death in Nelliel's breast. They didn't know whether to feel sorry for the guy or to think how lucky he was. Nelliel was very clingy to Ichigo. Every time they meet, he would get smothered up.

When Uryuu could see that Nelliel had no intention of letting go, he let out a sigh and said, "Nelliel-san, you're killing him."

Nelliel paused and slowly pushed Ichigo away. "Ichigo?" The now pale Ichigo rocked his head back. "Wah! Ichigo! Ichigo! I'm sorry!" she said, shaking him back and forth.

"I think you're about to break him," Sado said, and as Nelliel frantically released him, he caught his friend right away.

"I'm sorry. I just get so excited when I see Ichigo," Nelliel explained, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Why are you wearing our school's uniform, Nelliel-san?" Uryuu asked, seeing that Ichigo had literally passed out.

"I just thought of trying it out," Nelliel replied. "Does it look good on me?"

"It suits your perfectly," Uryuu said.

Nelliel twirled around and posed. "I actually borrowed this from someone."

"Someone from our school? Who?"

She winked an eye. "You don't need to know."

"Nel, don't tell me you're coming to school with us?" Ichigo said, popping up in front of her.

Uryuu raised his hand to the frame of his glasses. "I see you've recovered, Kurosaki," he stated, and merely got a scowl from Ichigo.

"Urahara-san's really amazing," Ichigo said, studying her from head to toe. "A gigai for an Arrancar—I didn't think it was even possible. So, Nel, today's just another casual visit, huh? At least we've met up here instead at home. It took me forever to cock up a decent explanation to my old man and my sisters about you."

Nelliel giggled. "But your father was so happy to see me. He even asked me to marry you."

Ichigo flushed red. "Don't listen to that stupid old man of mine!"

Just then, the four of them sensed a powerful spiritual pressure that made it seem like the ground was shaking. The spiritual pressure was so thick and heavy, and it felt like it was suffocating them. Anyone with an ounce of spiritual pressure in them would feel burdened, weakened, or immobilized. That kind of pressure was monstrous. Nonetheless, it was all too familiar.

"It—It can't be him," Ichigo uttered, reaching into his pocket for his Soul Badge. Tapping it against his chest, his Soul Reaper form emerged.

"Ichigo!" Nelliel caught his soulless body before it hit the ground.

"Just leave it there!" he shouted as he jumped onto the roof of the house.

Uryuu and Sado have started running after him.

Nelliel settled his body against the post and plopped a soul candy into her mouth. With a modified soul now in control of her body, Nelliel asked it to take care of Ichigo's body. After that, she used Sonido to catch up.

* * *

The massive spiritual pressure was coming from Yamisawa Children's park. Considering it was a school day, the group knew there won't be any kids playing there right now. The pressure was getting heavier by the minute, as if it was raining down on them.

All of a sudden, several Garganta tore up the sky, and coming out of them was a bunch of Menos Grande. They were all attracted to the spiritual pressure, hence their appearance in town.

Soaring into the sky, Ichigo raised his Zanpakutou and slashed a Menos Grande in two. "This is crazy, dammit! There's too many of them!" He gathered spiritual energy in his blade and released a crescent-shaped spiritual blade at two more hollows. Much to his dismay, three more appeared behind him. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He shot another highly condensed spiritual blade at the enemies.

The right arm of Yasutora Sado was completely covered in a black-colored armor with magenta outlines. It was his weapon for battle. "El Directo!" he uttered as he blasted spiritual energy from his arm toward a Menos.

Nelliel unsheathed her sword and slashed five Menos Grande in a blink of an eye. No Gillian-class Menos were a match for the Tres Espada. "Why is HE doing this?" she questioned, turning to the direction of the park. "This isn't like him." When she sensed a Cero coming for her, she held up her hand and blocked it. Afterward, she inhaled the Cero into her mouth and quickly released it at a Menos, amplified with her own Cero.

Ichigo was flying toward another Menos Grande when an arrow flew past him at the speed of light and destroyed the hollow. Annoyed, he looked down at Uryuu. "Jerk! You could've hit me!" he yelled.

Keeping a steady form and grip on his Ginrei Kojaku, a Quincy bow shaped like a web, Ishida merely smirked. "You don't have to worry. I have perfect accuracy."

Ichigo sighed in frustration and looked around the area that was crawling with Menos Grande. "This is going to take forever." He flew down and landed at Uryuu's side. "Ishida, we'll handle things here. You go ahead."

Uryuu shot another Menos before looking at Ichigo. "Are you sure about this, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah… Besides, your weapon might be more suited for dealing with that guy until we finished all these hollows," Ichigo explained, scratching the back of his head. "I'm counting on you, so don't mess up!" He then jumped into battle again.

Uryuu sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "What makes you think I'm going to mess up?"

* * *

Using Hirenkyaku, the Quincy version of the Soul Reaper's Flash Step and the Arrancar's Sonido, Uryuu was able to reach the park quicker than anticipated. Though he expected to see an Arrancar there, he was surprised to come across a gruesome sight. It was a nightmare.

Seven, no, eight dead bodies of people were lying in their own pool of blood; all had holes in their chests. Uryuu felt a pang of grief and his stomach starting to roil. He didn't want to believe it. He had hoped it wouldn't be him. But the Arrancar standing before him at that moment was the former Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer.

A stirring of anger mingled with disappointment in Uryuu's emotions. He took notice of his ripped uniform and the fresh blood in his hands. And he found it strange for Ulquiorra to have deep wounds on his right shoulder and hip. He wondered why the wounds were not healing. "Ulquiorra, did you kill all these people?" Uryuu was almost afraid to ask that. In truth, he did not want to hear the answer. Nevertheless, the truth was of utmost importance, and the spiritual pressure earlier was unmistakably Ulquiorra's.

"Beyond any shadow of a doubt," Ulquiorra replied, his face expressionless, as he stared into the Quincy's eyes, "these humans were killed by an Arrancar."

Although he owed him much for his aid during the battle against Aizen, all he could give the Espada was a deadly gaze. "You scum!" He unleashed his spiritual bow and aimed an arrow at Ulquiorra.

"Why point your weapon at someone who is no longer your enemy?"

"You became an enemy the moment you killed those people!" Uryuu retorted. Before Ulquiorra could speak, Uryuu released his arrow.

Ulquiorra staggered backward. Maintaining his calm against a searing wave of pain, he gazed down at his shoulder. The wound was deep. Regaining his balance, he shifted his cold gaze back to the Quincy. "I see… It is rather fortunate that you came instead of Kurosaki Ichigo."

Keeping his rage in check, Uryuu said, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You are the most level-headed amongst HER friends," Ulquiorra said, lifting a hand to his left eye. "I can see no other person suitable for this." He removed his eye and held it in front of him.

Fighting unwanted surprise and an irrational wave of disgust, Uryuu prepared to fire another arrow. "What are you plotting?"

"Be still. Do not even flinch. You will understand everything shortly," Ulquiorra explained as he finally crushed his eyeball.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: What do you think Ulquiorra will show him? And he just chose Ishida-kun to do what? I hope the battle scenes were all right. I'm not fond of writing those but I try my hardest. I do enjoy writing about Nel, especially her hug scene with Ichigo here. Too bad Loly's still alive. I'm going to use her for later chapters. Ishida will play an important role in this story, so wait for it. UlquiHime moments coming up in the next chapter. Be sure not to miss it. Please review! No Flaming.


	8. Falling for the Fallen

JC: The rating has been changed and you'll know why in this chapter. Prepare for blood and romance here. I was so inspired to write this chapter and hopefully it would please the readers. I'll not to get into the mature theme so deeply, because I'm not so good at it yet. Please do read it to your heart's content.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra and Orihime would be an official couple by now and I'll have Orihime destroy Aizen…LOL…

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 08: Falling for the Fallen

Over the pain of his wounds, he felt the warm wetness spreading through his uniform with alarming speed. He could feel it soaking his hakama, hear it dripping on the polished, smooth floor of the fifth tower of Las Noches. The smell of blood twisted his stomach. Through the nausea and dizziness he saw something that gave him a minuscule amount of elation. Her eyes, merely cheerful and soft before, now burned with anxiety and fear. The blood—spreading crimson across his ripped uniform, pooling rapidly on the floor—was making her fear.

His eyes were closing. His body was falling. With his last effort, his hand instinctively reached out to her. Then his eyes closed, and he drifted.

"Ulquiorra!" she cried in horror.

He felt as if he was dead.

"Ulquiorra, no!"

He was brought back by her warmth. He slightly opened his eyes. He was leaning on her, using her bosoms as pillows for his head.

"Hang on, Ulquiorra, I'll heal you right away!"

The woman embraced him tighter.

"Shun'o! Ayame! Souten Kisshun, I reject!" she called, agony in her sweet voice. She was sobbing with tears.

She shouldn't weep, he silently thought, forcing himself to stay conscious. It was wrong for her to weep for him.

"He's lost a lot of blood. His wounds are too deep," a calm voice informed the sobbing girl. "It's strange. Why isn't his regenerating abilities working?" Clearly it was Nelliel.

He felt a sharp stab in his side. There was too much pain in his body. "Woman," he tried to speak, but his voice was so heavy and slow.

"You're going to be fine, Ulquiorra."

"Woman," he tried again, his voice was a little clearer.

"Ulquiorra?"

"There's trouble in the Human World, Orihime, and it's got something to do with Ulquiorra." Nelliel's voice had a hint of resentment and appall. "Humans are being murdered and the Soul Reapers suspect that it's Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra heard Orihime catch her breath in horror.

"All victims were impaled in the chest, the same way Ulquiorra kills his enemies," Nelliel explained. "Uryuu caught him red handed and if you must know, he was the one who did this to him."

He heard her gasp in surprise once again. "Ishida-kun did?"

"That's right…" came Nelliel's sad reply.

Her warm fingers brushed through his raven locks. Serenely, she said, "He's not the suspect."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"You don't suspect him at all?" Nelliel questioned.

He felt her shaking her head as she said, "I trust him." And somehow he felt pleased, ecstatic, and grateful. Gradually, he fell unconscious.

* * *

As he slowly regained his consciousness from the darkness, his mind began to think groggily. The ceiling was dark. The only light source was the moon beaming its radiant glow through his window.

"About time you wake up."

With his mind that had just started to clear up, the voice sounded so unpleasant. He turned his head to find the owner of the voice. A shirtless guy walked out of the shadows and into the light. Grimmjow revealed his trademark frown.

"You were pretty messed up. Never thought anyone had the guts to do that to you. So, who was it?"

"That doesn't concern you, Grimmjow," came his stoic reply.

The blue-haired Espada flung his hand toward Ulquiorra and gripped his neck. It did not matter to him if Ulquiorra was still recuperating. "Don't waste my time, Ulquiorra, and just tell me what I need to know!" he demanded.

He stayed calm as he replied, "You do not need to know anything."

Scowling, Grimmjow shoved him down and abruptly turned on one heel. "You damn son of a bitch!" he cursed, slipping both hands into his pockets. "Always the stuck-up bastard that I've always known, aren't you? If you keep this act of yours, she'll keep worrying. And it sure annoys the hell out of me!"

Ulquiorra touched his bare shoulder. There was no bandage or any protective netting on it. The same went for his hip. His injuries were completely healed. Where was the woman? He had wanted to ask, but in the end didn't.

Grimmjow shrugged. "You've been out for six hours, and she never once left your side." There was a horrid tone in his voice. "That stupid girl has been here all along."

Green eyes turned toward the other side of the bed. Orihime was there sitting on the floor, while her head and arms were resting on the bed. Her mouth was slightly agape as she snoozed softly. He must have been so distracted that he did not notice her presence upon waking up. He really felt like touching her beautiful face and stroking her silky orange locks that were sprawled on his bed. But, aside from her tranquil expression beneath the tear-stained face, he saw a disturbing sight. Apparently, a familiar jacket lay on top of the woman, hanging onto her frail shoulders. And her attire was different. She was wearing a silky night attire which seemed to reach only up to her thighs.

Grimmjow caught his narrowed gaze on him. "Don't think for a second that you can handle the risks all by yourself." He sounded savage, as though he didn't care, or wanted to hurt him. "And stop making that girl worry, you shithead!"

Unfazed by such open hostility, Ulquiorra looked back at the sleeping girl. He then heard the door swinging open and the hasty footsteps of Grimmjow before the door slammed closed with a thundering sound.

"What was that?" Orihime had woken up in shock. "AH! Ulquiorra!" She leaped from her sitting position and onto his bed. "Are you okay? Does it still hurt anywhere?" Her face was full of concern.

He felt like smiling at her expression, but he resisted the urge and stayed emotionless. "You need not worry. I can assure you that I am all right."

Their eyes met for a long moment, but it was Orihime who had to look away first. "You were not able to regenerate."

"I owe you no explanation. I don't need to tell you what happened."

She frowned. "That's all right. You don't need to tell me anything. I'm just glad that you're all right, Ulquiorra."

He lifted his shoulders in a diffident shrug. He leaned back on the headboard, bending one knee to rest his elbow on. "You have rejected my wounds, saving my life once again. But I would have preferred if you have just left me to rot and die."

She lowered her eyes. He might not value his life, but his life meant a lot to her. "I don't want you to disappear." She recalled her dream again and breathed in genuine dismay. "Never…ever…"

Ulquiorra's jaw tightened. "There is only despair waiting if you stay by my side, woman. You are better off staying in the Human World where you rightfully belong."

She lifted her head to look at him straight in the eye. "A world without you is too sad for me," she muttered under her breath.

The Espada gripped the blanket, every muscle in his body going rigid.

"I tried not to get drawn to you. I tried to control my feelings, but I've never been successful. When you disappeared from my life for the first time, I decided to strengthen my resolve. In order to protect everyone, I had to change. You gave me the strength to change myself, Ulquiorra. During these past weeks, from the time I took care of you to this moment, I've realized more than ever how important you are to me."

He came to his feet, scooting out of bed, and walking away from her. The temptation inside him was growing. It was getting fiercer.

Uncurling her long, slender legs from beneath her, she slid off the bed and to her feet. As she glided toward him, the moonlight played over her, stroking to life a rosy hint of her cheeks and an enticing web of shadow between her shapely thighs. But seeing Grimmjow's jacket touching the smoothness of her skin was driving him mad with jealousy. "Leave my room now," he said in a controlled tone.

She smiled and took another step toward him, bringing herself within his reach. "I'm not going to follow orders this time," she said.

Still masking his emotions, he backed right into the wall. "Why do you insist so much? Why do you care for a hollow like me?"

Resting her hand lightly on his chest, just below his hollow hole, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to right side of his face. He grew stiff as the enchanting softness of her breasts brushed his chest. "Because of the heart, I care for you." She gazed up at him, her eyes soft and luminous. "It doesn't matter if you're a hollow. The important thing here is this." She pressed her hand on his chest.

Determined to wipe the tender expression from her face, he seized her by the shoulders and reversed their positions, pinning her against the wall with the hardness of his hands, the hardness of his body. "To think you have this much effect on me. You are forcing me to do the unthinkable." He pushed himself away from the wall and her, turning his back at her.

She caught his arm, tugging him back around to face her. "In my eyes, you were never a monster. You may strike fear in others, but I find comfort in you." Despite the tears sparkling in her eyes, both her voice and her gaze were steady. "Please stop pushing me away."

"I will do whatever it takes if it is for your own protection." He caught her by the shoulders and gave her a harsh shake. "Do you really think you will find happiness by staying with me? Have you any idea of the things I've done in the past and the things that I might do in the future?"

Tears kept streaming down her delicate face and yet a beautiful smile takes form. "The past is past. No one can change the past. But the future is yours to decide and I trust that you'll make the right decisions for yourself."

Although he felt more desperate than before, both his voice and his grip softened. "You trust me this much and care for me like no other. I knew I could never be worthy of you and I believed that as long as I am a hollow and you are a human, I wouldn't even have to try." He touched a hand to her face, gently caressing the tears. "When you reached out for me in my last moments, it was the greatest gift anyone had ever given me."

She covered his hand with her own. "Funny… I've always thought that I can never be worthy of you." Her expressive giggles were music to his ears. "But don't worry, Ulquiorra. You can still give me what I deserve."

"How can you be sure of that?" he said hoarsely. "I do not even trust myself with you, woman." He shook his head, his body already beginning to burn with a wild, sweet sensation.

"I trust you enough for the both of us, Ulquiorra."

With that overwhelming trust, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Brushing away the jacket, he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his embrace, knowing it would take an eternity to completely sate his craving for her kiss. He tried to calm his thirst with tenderness, but she welcomed the bold thrust of his tongue, twining her arms around his neck and kissing him back with a ferocious need that matched his own.

She stoked her fingers through his hair, gentling him with her touch and the whisper of her sigh against his lips. In her arms, he didn't feel like a monster. She made him feel like a man.

Tasting the delightful sweetness of her mouth, he slipped one arm beneath her hips, lifting her as if she was as light as a feather. He carried her toward the bed and laid her back, reluctant to surrender her warmth, the deliciousness of her lips. As he drew back to lay his eyes on her, she watched him, her silver eyes misty in the moonlight, the dew of their kiss gleaming on her parted lips. He then grew alarmed to see a tear clinging to her feathery lashes.

"I should know better than to succumb to my selfish desires," he said in a slightly fierce tone.

"I'm just happy, that's all," she whispered. "I never realized how long I've been waiting for you."

Though pleased to hear such words from her, he hesitated to continue. He was so much stronger, bigger compared to her fragile state. She was such a pure soul, untainted, and sacred. He had hurt her not only once and if his nature drove him to do it over and over again, there was no power in the world that could stop him. But he did not want to cause her pain. He wanted to give her bliss. He desired to use every precious second to make love to her.

He kissed her again, his senses overwhelmed by the warmth of her body and the aroma of her scent. She was like his own personal brand of aphrodisiac. He could hear her heart beating, taste the sweetness of her breath, and smell her arousal.

Orihime moaned as Ulquiorra's tongue swirled over her lips before plunging deep into her mouth. He drugged her with a thick, sugary pleasure that flooded through her veins and made her harden. As his lips nuzzled the sensitive shell of her ear and filling his hands with her breasts, she gasped at his boldness, arching off the bed into his hands. She had never known such a wonderful feeling.

He sat up on his knees, straddling her thighs in place. The girl opened her eyes as his hands caught in the silk of her attire. With controlled strength, he tore the delicate fabric, leaving her naked beneath his gaze. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Her breasts were full and rosy, her bright hair spilled across the bed, framing her flushed cheeks and moist lips only served to allure him more.

"Are you scared, woman?" he asked her.

A moan escaped from her lips as his hand slid up her thigh to do away with her panties. "I'm not scared," she answered huskily. "I'm not scared…"

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I see…" Hesitating no longer, he trailed kisses from her neck up to her face and touched her there. He could feel her trembling beneath his touch. Her seductive moans were fine melodies to his ears. She expected him to cup the softness of her breasts in his palms. Instead he began to trail fingertips over every inch of her skin, purposely avoiding the globes of her breasts and the dampness between her legs, as if he was teasing her. He stroked and caressed her until every nerve ending was aching for more.

"Ulquiorra," she muttered hotly when she could no longer endure another second of engaging torture. His hands parted her thighs and she struggled for breath as his fingers make their way into her. Orihime shivered in anticipation. She had never felt such pleasure in her whole life. Her craving was just as immense as his.

He kissed her throbbing flesh passionately yet fiercely. She arched off the bed, her fingernails digging into the sheets as he brought her to a climax so potent that it left her trembling like a weed. He then covered her mouth, feeding her an invigorating flavor of her juices.

He released her lips and kissed her the curve of neck, as she felt the blazing ember between her thighs caused by his thumb. His open mouth grazed her throat, his tongue flicking out to taste the salty sweetness of her skin.

"Who does your body and soul belong to, woman?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She blinked up at him innocently, her face flushed fervently. "My body and soul—Ah!" She couldn't contain herself as Ulquiorra probed her insides once more with his fingers. "Ah…They…ah…" She closed her eyes, accepting his sweet torment openly.

Once again, he whispered into her ear. "Say it…"

She tangled her hands in his dark mane, her grip fierce but her voice gentle. "They belong to you, Ulquiorra."

A small smile graced his lips once more. "Yes, that's right. This body…" His mouth settled over her throbbing pulse. "And your soul…as well as your heart—all of them belong to me now." He wrapped his arms around her and bore her back against the headboard of the bed. He pounded into her with a driving rhythm that sent waves of pleasure all the way to her womb. All she could do was hold on as he rode her hard and fast and deep until her body was slick with sweat.

As they sank into the bed, it was as if they were the only ones in the world. The pain was fleeting but the pleasure rolled on and on, crashing over her in blinding waves. She felt him surge deep within her and knew she had finally connected with him.

* * *

"How long have you been standing by my door, Nelliel?" Ulquiorra asked, walking out of his room, fully dressed in his uniform.

"Oh, about five minutes after your love making," the female Espada replied, noting the slightly teasing tone in her voice.

He brought his gaze back at the sleeping beauty on his bed. Moonlight spilled over her, bathing her limbs in a silver haze. She was simply breathtaking.

"Was it selfish of me to claim her like this?"

"You know, you really shouldn't blame yourself for succumbing to this sweet temptation."

"I have placed her in jeopardy once again."

Hazel eyes narrowed as they gazed into emerald green orbs. "Ulquiorra, did you really murder those people?" she questioned in a slightly serious tone. She had felt hesitant in asking him that question, but she needed to know the truth from him. "That spiritual pressure—it was definitely yours."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for an instant. "What of it?" As he said that, Nelliel drew her sword and pointed the blade towards him. "You dare point your sword at me?"

"I care not that you are the Primera Espada," Nelliel retorted, intense control in her voice. "The fact that you murdered people for no reason is simply unforgivable. And have you forgotten about the treaty?"

"If you truly believe I have killed those people, attack me with all you've got," he said to her, calm and emotionless as ever. "Do not hesitate. Cut me into pieces if you must."

There was an agonizing silence between them. The two Espada kept their focus on one another, reading each other like open books, and had no plans of flinching away. Not wanting any unnecessary disturbances, none of them leaked out any spiritual energy. Emotions were intact. Control was in their grasp.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she withdrew her sword. "Orihime has placed her trust in you, therefore, as her friend, I will choose to trust in you as well," she said, sheathing her Zanpakutou.

"You will not regret your choice," Ulquiorra said before turning on the heel of his boot and walking away.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

JC: How's that for a love scene? I'm not that good at bed scenes, seriously, but I've been learning to write them. Reading romantic novels with explicit scenes do help. Now that Ulquiorra and Orihime have expressed their love for one another, do you think they'll live happily ever after? Well, they might, but they have to go through some serious problems along the way. There's still the issue with that mysterious woman who seems to know Ulquiorra well. Of course, we can't forgot about how Ulquiorra is being blamed about the deaths in the Human World. I'd like to know what you think of the chapter. Please leave your feedbacks, but take your flames away. Hehe!


	9. Lost and Be Found

JC: We've gotten a dose of UlquiHime Smexy scenes in the last chapter. It was a such a pleasure to read the reviews, especially about the comments on my bed scenes. I wasn't all that confident in writing them, but I've got some praise for it. Thank you very much,reviewers! Your encouragement is an inspiration to me. Chapter 9 is rather bittersweet. Hope your ready for heartbreaks, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra and Orihime would be an official couple by now and I'll have Orihime destroy Aizen…LOL…

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 09: Lost and Be Found

_Onii-chan! _

_Sora Inoue stood in a church, sunlight streaming through the stained-glass windows, warming his handsome face, glinting off the smooth curve of his lips. She smiled up at him, her silver eyes sparkling with tenderness. She wore a pure white wedding gown and a halo of white rosebuds in her hair, making her look like the angel she was. _

_His gaze drifted to the gentle swell of her belly. Joy flooded his face as he knew that she was carrying his soon to be niece or nephew. _

_ "Inoue-san, congratulations." _

_She turned to see Uryuu Ishida, one of her closest friends, beaming at her proudly. Yasutora Sado and Ichigo Kurosaki stood beside Uryuu._

_"Thank you for being here, everyone," she said with the sweetest of smiles. She was absolutely blooming. _

_ Sora took Orihime's hand and gently gestured his hand toward the altar, where a raven-haired man dressed in a tux stood. "He's waiting for you, Orihime." _

_His emerald green eyes melted through her soul. _

_"Ulquiorra…" _

_

* * *

_Ulquiorra was waiting for her in the fifth tower of Las Noches. She was surprised to find him missing from the bed this morning. Their night together was magical for her. She found it mesmerizing and unbelievable that they did it. She wondered what he thought about her when he first woke up. She wondered if he kissed her or touched her for that matter. A faint blush ran across her cheeks as she reached the floor where he saw him. As he turned around to face her, Orihime noticed something buried in his eyes that she couldn't be sure of.

"Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. "Of course. I had a pretty nice dream too." She turned a little red as she remembered she was getting married to Ulquiorra in her dream. And she was pregnant too.

"Wear your bracelet. We're going to the Human World." He spun on his heel and tapped the space in front of him. In a blink of an eye, a dark portal opened.

Orihime blinked in surprise. "Um...Isn't it dangerous for you? Nelliel told me about the recent murders, and all evidences point to you, not that I believe you're the criminal. Won't Kurosaki-kun and the others restrain you? I know Ishida-kun attacked you. Soul Society is surely on the case too. I don't want you to get in trouble with them. They might—"

He silenced her by placing a finger on her luscious lips. "Must you talk this much?" Slipping his other hand out of his pocket, he raised a bracelet in front of her face. "I will also wear one."

Orihime sighed in relief as she gently held his pale hand. "But we still have to prove you're innocent. I know I've cut my ties with my friends, but I have to try to talk to them."

They walked in silence through the portal even after they reached the park of Karakura Town. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but most of those questions would have to wait. He pulled her along toward the trees. She followed willingly, trying to think what was going through his head at the moment. They'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. Leaning against a tree, he stared at her with an expression unreadable.

"Ulquiorra?" She held a hand to his arm, wrapping gentle fingers around it. "Is something wrong?" She could have sworn he took a deep breath.

"What will you do if I were to tell you that I was the one who murdered those humans?" Genuine coldness was present in his voice.

Orihime did not step back. "Nothing," she replied. "Because I know you didn't do it."

"You are digging your own grave by trusting me, woman. Your friends were not mistaken. I am the suspect."

His words confused her.

He stared back callously.

She shook her head back and forth, trying to clear her mind into thinking right. "Ulquiorra, you could not have possibly—"

"I killed them because they were merely trash."

She held his face between her hands and gazed into his emerald green eyes. "You're lying," she said softly. "I can feel it."

"I'm designed to kill. I'm no good for you, woman. Our worlds are too different."

Clutching onto his coat, she leaned herself against his hard chest. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, UIquiorra! Why are you saying such things?" She wanted to stay calm, but she sounded a bit angry and frantic. "Arrancar or human, I don't care! My feelings for you are real. Doesn't that mean anything to you? We even made love."

He took a breath and carefully pushed her away. He stared impassively at her for a long moment. "I don't want you to return to Hueco Mundo with me." He spoke the words slowly, his cold eyes on her face, as she absorbed what he was really saying.

"Why?" She choked, tears forming in her eyes.

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Because I don't want you to get killed by my own hands."

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She couldn't find the right words to say. Anxiety was racking up her brain.

"I don't want you to end up like those trash."

She looked up at him, seeing how his cold eyes melted. His luscious emerald orbs seemed to burn with a passion that was overpowering. "No…You didn't kill those people, and I know that you can never hurt me!"

The warmth in his eyes cooled. The callousness returned. "You should fear me, woman." His hand instantly moved to her neck, grazing her skin with his fingernails. He gripped her neck, and her hands automatically grabbed his wrist. "You should not trust me." He lifted her up and tossed her aside like a plain old ragdoll.

She fell, tumbled, and rolled on the ground, and hit her back against a tree. It took a minute to register what just happened. Gradually, she pushed her body off the tree and looked up at him. There was no remorse in his eyes. The pain her body received did not weigh as much as the sudden pain in her heart.

"I swear that this will be the last time you'll see me. You can go on with your meager life without any more hindrance from me."

Her body started to shake. She could hear her heart pounding faster than normal. She felt dizzy. His words revolved around her head. She tried to focus.

"This is farewell, woman," he said in a quiet, nonchalant voice.

Orihime's eyes widened. "No!" she choked out, getting up on her feet. "This is not goodbye!" She reached out for him, running forward.

Ulquiorra locked his hands around her wrists and pinned her against a tree. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers for a long moment. She closed her eyes, as he savored her for one last time. "Do not make this hard for me. Just stay away. Do not come for me anymore, woman," he whispered coolly against her skin.

As she flashed her eyes open, he was gone. "Ul…Ulquiorra…" Trembling, she ran deeper into the trees. "Ulquiorra!" She called out his name again and again. She did so without thinking. She ignored the fact that it was a useless effort, but she had to keep moving. She walked and walked. She cared not about the time.

Hours have passed. She was worried sick. She knew she was traveling the same place over and over, but she kept going. She tripped here and there, but she kept moving. It was getting darker, and still she did not care. Finally, she tripped over something and everything went black.

It was black for a long time before she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Inoue-san!"

It was definitely calling out to her. She recognized the voice.

"Inoue-san, thank god, you're all right!"

Sometime later, the cold breeze of winter woke her up. At first it was just a blur. The brightness blinded her for a moment.

"Inoue-san."

The voice was kind and familiar. She stared up at the bright face that she saw.

"Are you all right, Inoue-san?"

His deep blue eyes behind those glasses brought her to elation. With a shrug, he adjusted her in his arms. To her surprise, he was carrying her through the neighborhood.

"I don't think you're hurt anywhere," he told her. "But you were unconscious when I found you. I got a bit worried though… You kept saying 'He's gone'."

The memory of Ulquiorra's goodbye made her wince. She bit down on her lip.

"I'm taking you to my place, in case you're wondering," he said.

She closed her eyes and snuggled her face into his chest. "Ishida-kun…"

"We're almost home now, Inoue-san," he mumbled now and then.

She opened her eyes again when she heard the door unlock. Uryuu got through the door and to his bedroom. "Ishida-kun…" Her voice was small and feeble.

Carefully he laid her on his bed. "You're going to be just fine, Inoue-san." He took off her boots and covered her with a blanket.

"Ishida-kun…"

He took a chair and brought it beside his bed. "Do you need anything? Don't hesitate to ask me," he said as he sat down.

She looked at him uneasily. "You remember me?"

The smile he gave her was beautiful. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Friends. The way he said it sounded so amazing. In truth, she had longed to rejoin her friends again, to have their company, and to go back to the way things were before. Of course, she wanted Grimmjow, Nelliel, Peshe, Dondochakka, and most especially Ulquiorra to join her circle of friends. But after the war against Aizen, she made a valiant sacrifice which resulted in erasing everyone's memories, except for the Arrancars. None of her friends, even the Shinigami, remembered who she was. And now here she was with Uryuu Ishida. Someone actually remembered her. It meant so much that she couldn't control the tears from falling.

"Ishida-kun!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, bringing him into her embrace.

He staggered in response but regained balance instantly. He became beet red as he felt the softness of her breast pressing against his chest and the smoothness of her lips grazing his neck. "I-Inoue-san! Um…wait a minute…" Truly he felt uncomfortable. Considering everything she had experienced, he knew that a shoulder to lean on wouldn't be enough to ease her troubled heart. However, he was willing to do whatever he can to make her feel better.

* * *

"He left you alone, didn't he?" Uryuu guessed as he offered a cup of tea to Orihime.

She felt a knot in her stomach. "It was painful enough that I had to leave you and the others behind," she said, keeping a firm hold around the cup. She took notice of the bracelet's absence from her wrist. "And now it's even more painful. Ulquiorra—"

"Soul Society's after him," Uryuu cut her off, adjusting his glasses. "The Head Captain already sent two captains and four officers to this town to hunt him down. Urahara-san is making preparations to open the Garganta."

"But it wasn't him!" she retorted. "He's not the killer."

"Inoue-san, please don't protect him," Uryuu pleaded, "or else Soul Society will brand you as a traitor. As of this moment, only I have my memories of you intact."

"I'll protect him as long as I have to," she mumbled, setting the cup down on the bedside table. "I know him more than you do. I know he didn't kill those people."

He stared at her. "Then please tell me. Who do you think is the suspect?"

She tore her gaze away from him, balling her hands into fists. Her heart and mind were in complete synchronization. No matter what, she will continue to trust in Ulquiorra. Nevertheless, in regards to the suspect of the recent mass murders, she could not think of anyone. It could never be Grimmjow, no matter how aggressive he was, and there was no way it could be Nelliel. Loly was a big possibility, but she couldn't be that skillful in making such a clean getaway nor could she have the spiritual pressure equal to Ulquiorra's.

Just then, she remembered the Arrancar she encountered the other day.

_"Talking to yourself? How strange." A voice spoke all of a sudden._

_Stunned by the interruption, the redhead slowly looked up only to find a mysterious person clad in a white cloak with black outlines. "Wh-Who are you?" she asked, "And why is it that you can see?" _

_"You're wearing that bracelet, aren't you?" The sound of her voice was very feminine, elegant, and sophisticated. "The answer is obvious." _

_Orihime stood up. "You're an Arrancar." She didn't sound pleased at all. Her enigmatic guest was clearly an Arrancar she hadn't met before. _

_"You're the human girl who is currently residing in Hueco Mundo. The very idea is preposterous, really, and it is something that I cannot ignore. You belong in the Human World." Her smooth voice was a little harder with a hint of sarcasm marring her polite tone. _

_Orihime recalled Ulquiorra saying words like that to her and sighed. "I do not belong in this world anymore." _

_"Why say such a thing? It matters not they do not remember you, for you can create new memories with them again." _

_Orihime looked away in silence. _

_"Is Ulquiorra Cifer the reason?" _

_Orihime felt her heart skipping a beat. "Wh-What?" _

_"I am aware of your close relationship with him. Do not try to deny it." _

_"I-I…" Orihime was speechless to a fault. She didn't know how to respond. _

_"Cifer had changed a lot since the last time I saw him. He seems to have grown soft. But he is still boasting with enormous power." _

_Orihime sensed the dangerous aura coming from her. It did not come as a surprise to hear the way she speaks about Ulquiorra. He was, after all, a powerful Espada feared and highly regarded by Hollows. _

_"He was one without weakness before, but now…" She finished as she took a step toward Orihime, till she was just inches away. She lifted a lock of orange hair and sniffed at it gracefully, and Orihime felt a wave of nausea in her stomach. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist fighting me after I kill you. I hold no grudge against you, honestly, but you are essential to my plans." _

She shook her head, recoiling at the memory. The female Arrancar seemed to have a grudge against Ulquiorra. She was dead set on killing her in order to get Ulquiorra to fight her.

"Inoue-san?" Uryuu called, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Is everything all right?"

She lifted her chin and stared into his eyes. "Ishida-kun, you witnessed the battle between Ulquiorra and Kurosaki-kun in Hueco Mundo, and we fought alongside Ulquiorra against Aizen. After such a feat, do you really think Ulquiorra would kill for unnecessary reasons?"

An agonizing silence ripped through the tension building between them. "Forgive me. I'm not sure how to answer your question." He stood from the chair and headed toward the door. As he held onto the knob, he said, "But I find it rather unpleasant that he left you out there all alone in the cold. Inoue-san, now that you are under my care, I want you to forget Ulquiorra Cifer." With that, he exited the bedroom.

The name sent a wave of torture through her. She shook her head vigorously, desperate to ease the pain. "Ulquiorra…" She pressed the palms of her hands against the skin of her cheek. She hoped it was all a dream, but, to her disappointment, she was facing reality as it is. The pain washed over her head, dragging her down. "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I can never forget him."

* * *

The set of clothes Uryuu brought in were absolutely beautiful. From whole dresses to mini-skirts, Uryuu did a fine job with the details, design, and air of style. Considering his crafty skills, he should have the title of prince or king of handicrafts and sewing. Orihime was having a hard time in choosing what to wear. Since it was a weekend, meaning no school, Uryuu invited Orihime to go out with him. It sounded like he was inviting her on a date, though Uryuu frantically denied it. Orihime was aware he was trying to cheer her up by hanging out with her, treating her lunch and so forth, and she was happy about it. Nonetheless, the pain amounted from yesterday's experience was weighing her down. Her heart had never felt so heavy before.

After finally picking out a dress to wear, she went downstairs to the dining room. She chose to wear a royal purple, short-sleeved, knee-length skirt-dress over a white, long-sleeved top, with black leggings and a pair of brown boots. Uryuu was there, having breakfast while reading the newspaper. Truthfully, she was not in the mood to eat, but she forced herself to eat because she did not want to worry Uryuu. While she ate, Uryuu chattered with her. He updated her on the progress of his life in school, running on about his classes and their friends.

"Is Tatsuki-chan doing okay?" she interrupted.

"She's doing fine. Would you like to see her?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Orihime did not just want to see Tatsuki again, she also wanted to talk to her, hug her, and hang out with her like before. "I know Tatsuki-chan will not recognize me. She doesn't have any memories of me."

Uryuu sipped his tea before speaking. "Inoue-san, there's a strong possibility they might remember you again," he said, setting the teacup down. "I was able to recall my memories of you just the other day."

Orihime sat still and closed her eyes for an instant. "I think I know why." She then stared into Uryuu's eyes. "The reason why you were able to remember me…It's because I was shielding you with my Santen Kesshun during the time I was rejecting the Hougyoku's power from Aizen. The memory removal's effect on you was lighter compared to the others who were directly exposed."

"I've figured that much myself," he said with a sigh. "But I believe that everyone will come to remember you in due time."

She saw a handsome smile on his face, a smile of reassurance and immense trust. She felt bad about herself. Uryuu was doing his best to cheer her up and here she was having such negative thoughts. "I hate being so depressed!" she said in a loud, perky voice. "This isn't like me at all! Nah-ah! Not a bit! All right, Ishida-kun, let's go out and have some fun! Are you with me?" She raised a hand in air in excitement.

Uryuu was quite surprised with the sudden cheerful energy. As grateful as he was, he knew deep inside that Orihime was forcing herself to smile. He had many questions in mind for her, but those questions will have to wait. It was all about timing and patience.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: I confess! I'm also an IshiHime shipper. You may shoot me if you want. LOL…Can't help it if I like Ishida-kun too. Don't worry, though, because UlquiHime is forever my OTP in Bleach. I was feeling a little depressed when I wrote this chapter. Real-life problems tend to reflect in my writing, hence the bitter separation. It was like a slap on the face for Orihime to have Ulquiorra leave her. It was hard on Ulquiorra as well. On the side note, why do you think Ishida was there at that moment? Please review! No flaming!


	10. Trust not Lost

JC: I find it funny that a lot of people relate this story to Twilight. To be perfectly honest, I HAVE NEVER EVEN READ the Twilight novels or watched any of its movie adaptations. I've seen the trailers, but that's just it. Sure, I had my fill in reading various vampire romance novels and my favourites were the one written by **Anne Rice**, but I HAVE NEVER ONCE TOUCHED Twilight books. So whatever scenes in the previous chapters that you think is an allusion to Twilight, I guarantee that it's purely coincidental. I'm surprised myself. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra and Orihime would be an official couple by now and I'll have Orihime destroy Aizen…LOL…

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 10: Trust not Lost

The tension was thick around the room. Rage was building up fast as Grimmjow paced around restlessly, grumbling curses under his breath. He looked like he was going to kill someone. A lesser hollow would be on their knees now with the aggressive spiritual energy he was releasing, but an Espada like Nelliel was calm and composed as he watched him. When he couldn't control his temper anymore, he kicked a sofa, sending it crashing to the wall.

Nelliel sighed at his brute display. "Will just calm down, Grimmjow? Trashing about isn't going to solve anything."

Grimmjow cracked a nearby wall with his fist. "Shut the fuck up!" he retorted. "How can I stay calm after finding out Ulquiorra left that stupid girl alone in the human world? Why didn't he bring her back?"

_As soon as Ulquiorra stepped out of the Garganta and into the halls of Las Noches, he was confronted by Grimmjow. _

_"Looks like you went on a trip. Must have been nice, huh?" There was a hint of sarcasm and anger in Grimmjow's voice. "So, where's the girl?" _

_"I have left her in the human world," Ulquiorra coldly replied. _

_Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Left her? For what reason?" _

_"For what reason you say? Isn't it obvious? She was becoming a nuisance to me. I had to get rid of her. She is but a human after all, a mere trash in my eyes." _

_Such degrading words about her, Grimmjow could not believe it. And he thought Ulquiorra thought of her differently. His temper flared. He lunged for Ulquiorra, closing the distance between them in three long strides. He then smashed his powerful fist into Ulquiorra's jaw. _

_Ulquiorra staggered but did not fall nor did he fight back. He simply stared at Grimmjow, his face so expressionless. _

_"Damn it! You piss me off!" Grimmjow threw a punch at Ulquiorra's face again and again, trying to get an answer from him, but the latter made no attempt to fight back. He slammed Ulquiorra into the wall and lifted him up by the collar. "You son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how much that girl cares for you?" And when he refused to look at him, Grimmjow threw him aside. "Crap, I'm not taking this anymore! To hell with you!" He turned and walked away, leaving Ulquiorra on the floor. _

"That bastard! He wouldn't even tell me why. I'd like to rip off the mouth from his gloomy-looking face!" He punched the wall again, creating a big hole.

Once again the female Espada sighed. "You think you'll get him to talk by force? Ulquiorra's not that gullible." She stood up and crossed her arms. "Remember, he's the Primera now."

"That makes me hate him even more!"

Just then a familiar spiritual pressure was felt. "What is all the fuss about, Grimmjow, Nelliel?" someone said.

The two waited through the short silence until the pale-skinned Arrancar walked into the room.

Through clenched teeth, Grimmjow asked, "Where is the girl?"

"What's this? Am I sensing concern from you? Am I correct in saying that you _also_ hold feelings for the woman?" Remote coldness was present in his voice and his eyes.

Anger was reaching a boiling point. Grimmjow kept himself in check, knowing it was futile to use force again with Ulquiorra. "That's not the point! I know you care for the damn girl, so why did you leave her behind?"

"I have already told you the reason or should I rephrase it so you'll understand?"

"You freaking—"

"I've already told Grimmjow about this and I'm pretty sure you're aware of it as well," Nelliel spoke before Grimmjow could open his bad mouth again.

"Hey! Don't just butt in!" Grimmjow yelled.

But Nelliel ignored him. "You're on Soul Society's Wanted list. The murders are getting out of hand, Ulquiorra. Several officers were already sent to Karakura Town and they will not stop until you're captured or killed."

Grimmjow shrugged. "And if they try breaking into Hueco Mundo again, I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind." He massaged his knuckle. "As much as I want to kick some Soul Reaper ass, there's one thing that's bothering me." He narrowed his gaze at Ulquiorra.

"It's been bugging me as well," Nelliel added.

"You're not the type who would just go to the Human World and kill off a bunch of pathetic humans," Grimmjow said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Unless you start telling us what we should know, Soul Society's gonna have your head on a silver platter."

"Orihime also trusts you with her heart," Nelliel said, and Grimmjow shrugged in response.

There was a moment when time seemed to stop around them. Then Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Grimmjow and Nelliel. "I am not to be trusted," he said. Before they could react Ulquiorra fired his Green Cero at them. There was a large explosion. The sheer force of his Cero had sent Grimmjow and Nelliel across the room, through the halls, and into another empty room.

The two Espada rose from the smoke and charged toward Ulquiorra with their Zanpakutou.

"It's pointless," Ulquiorra muttered, dodging their swords and appearing above them. He charged up his Cero again. "You cannot defeat me."

* * *

"Doughnuts! Lots and lots of them!" Orihime exclaimed happily. After their small walk through the neighborhood and their school, Uryuu brought her to her favorite Doughnut shop and treated her to some treats. "Thank you so much, Ishida-kun! Yum!" She munched on them like a little spoiled child.

Clad in a black coat outlined in gold, a white collared shirt and blue jeans, Uryuu smiled back. "My pleasure, Inoue-san." He had ordered one jelly doughnut and soda. "So, where do you want to go after this?"

Tapping a finger on her cheek while eating a chocolate-topped doughnut with ketchup and mustard, Orihime thought in silence. "There's this cake shop I know and I've been dying to taste the cake there," she said. "But let's go to the mall first!"

"You really love sweets. I'm surprised you don't get fat."

Orihime raised her slender arm slightly above her chin-level and pointed a finger up, as she said, "I have magically fast metabolism."

Uryuu should be glad she was beaming with energy. He should be glad that she was smiling. But he knew it was all an act. The real Orihime was suffering, and he could sense that.

Once they were done with their doughnuts, Uryuu and Orihime went to the mall. It had been a long time since Orihime stepped into the mall. Even if all they were going to do was window shop, Orihime didn't mind because she was happy to be with people again.

Just then someone called out to Uryuu as they stepped out from a boutique.

"Didn't expect them to be here," Uryuu mumbled.

As two people approached them, Orihime quickly hid behind Uryuu.

One was tall and had spiky, orange hair. He was wearing a white shirt underneath an open maroon jacket and blue jeans. The shorter one was a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white-blue dress and a white scarf around her neck. Both stopped when they saw her. The orange-haired boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Uryuu and her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kurosaki," Uryuu greeted halfheartedly.

"We're patrolling the area," the girl said. "Spiritual pressures have been fluctuating around the town."

"Ishida, who's the girl?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime felt a pang in her chest.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san—this is my friend," Uryuu introduced.

Orihime swallowed hard and quickly put on a smile. "My name is Inoue Orihime!" she said cheerfully, stepping out from Uryuu's back. "It's very nice to meet you."

The girl returned a smile. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you too," she said with a curtsy.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ichigo asked her. "Anyway, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I've just arrived in town yesterday," she said.

"Hmm…You seem really familiar. Have we met before?" he asked.

Orihime's heart skipped a beat. "Umm…This is my first time meeting you," she lied, controlling herself from frowning. _Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san don't remember me at all._

"I'm giving Inoue-san the grand tour around town," Uryuu explained.

"Karakura Town is really a nice place," Orihime said. "I could get used to living here."

"But it's a pretty dangerous place right now," Rukia told her. "Haven't you heard the news? A serial killer is out there."

Orihime remembered Ulquiorra again. _You're not the killer, Ulquiorra. I know it! _She pulled Uryuu's arm into her embrace and giggled. "I'm not scared. I've got Ishida-kun here to protect me," she said.

The Quincy blushed as he felt her breasts.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Ishida, don't tell me… Is she your girlfriend?"

Uryuu's whole face was red in embarrassment. "N-No…She's not my—"

"It seems like it," Rukia stated, giving him a strange, playful look.

"It's not what you think," Uryuu said in panic.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other for a moment before smiling mischievously at Uryuu. "DENIAL!" they said in unison, surprising Uryuu.

"Listen to me! Inoue-san is not—" Uryuu stopped himself as he sensed spiritual pressures.

All of them sensed it—three familiar spiritual pressures. All were massive, heavy, as if it was raining down on them like a meteor shower.

"Rukia!" Ichigo uttered, looking at her.

The petite girl nodded. "Let's hurry!"

Both of them plopped a Soul Candy into their mouths. As soon as they swallowed it, their souls came out of their bodies, now dressed in Shinigami robes. Their bodies had been taken over by modified souls.

"Nee-san!" the soul inside Ichigo's body cried out in glee as he lunged toward Rukia for a hug.

BAM!

The soul inside Rukia's body stopped Ichigo's body with a flying drop kick. "Now's not the time for your stupidity, Kon!"

"Ah! My body!" Ichigo wailed. "Kon, you—"

Rukia grabbed hold of him before he could continue and started dragging him away. "Come on, you fool! We have more important things to do!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Uryuu looked down at the trembling girl beside him. Her hands were gripping his arm tightly. Her eyes held disdain, confusion, and fear. "Inoue-san…" A wave of nostalgia hit him. Back then, in the fifth tower of Las Noches, she had asked him for a favor—one he could not refuse, one he came to regret.

She lifted her head and gazed at him with worried eyes. "Ishida-kun, please…take me there…"

Despite the dangers involved, she wanted to go. Uryuu had always considered her to be so brave. Even in a situation where she couldn't do anything, she would still be brave and face any obstacle. Her bravery was not to be compared with mere recklessness. Uryuu knew how much it would hurt if she would meet him again. The emotional turmoil might be too much for her, but he knew that she was strong at heart. Even though he feared for her safety, he was in no position to stop her. He was in no position to refuse her. He couldn't.

* * *

Gray clouds drifted through the air, tainting the sky. The stench of blood hung over the smoldering ruins of an abandoned junkyard. Here and there remains of Cero blasts lay about. As Inoue Orihime watched in numb horror, the two Arrancars she was close with bleeding from deep cuts and injuries. She and Uryuu had arrived later before the Shinigami. However, it seemed like the reapers were not able to catch the suspect in time and found the two Arrancars in their wrecked state.

Refusing to show herself, Orihime dragged Uryuu behind the old mechanic shop and continued to watch in silence.

Shinigami officers were now patrolling the area, while a captain stood near the fallen bodies of the Arrancar. He was quite short in stature, and the sword on his back seemed taller than he was. He had spiky silver hair that matched perfectly with his turquoise eyes. Though he looked young, he seemed very mature in spirit and mind. He was the captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Ichigo had scooped up the female Arrancar in his arms and brought her over to the blue-haired Arrancar's side. Rukia was currently healing him with her kidou. The mere sight of the gaping hole in the blue-haired Arrancar's chest was enough to make his stomach knot. "Rukia, can't you heal Grimmjow a little faster?" he demanded, clenching his teeth.

"I'm doing the best I can here," Rukia replied, focusing her energy more. "I'm not exactly Squad 4 material here."

Squad 4 of the Thirteen Court Guards specialized in medical aid. The members of Squad 4, especially the female captain, were famous for their healing kidou and medical treatment. But there were no Squad 4 members at the moment. Rukia's kidou will not be enough to save Grimmjow in time.

"Damn it! That Ulquiorra!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the ground. "It was really him. You saw him too, right?" he questioned the silver-haired captain.

"No mistake… It was really Ulquiorra Cifer, who is currently the Primera," Toushirou replied.

"I can't heal a wound this deep," Rukia muttered, narrowing her eyes at the blood gushing out. "At this rate, he'll die."

Orihime couldn't stand back and just watch anymore. She ran toward Grimmjow and Nelliel with Uryuu moving like a shadow behind her. "Please, stand aside, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Her frantic cry startled them. They could only stand frozen in place as Orihime came sprinting toward them.

"That girl can see us?" Ichigo commented, blinking in confusion.

Uryuu sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "Let's save the questions for later. We have more distressing matters at hand." He looked down at Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, please move away and let Inoue-san handle this."

Rukia stood up abruptly. "Are you saying that she can help them?"

"Exactly," Uryuu replied.

As Rukia, Ichigo, and Toushirou stepped back, Orihime knelt down before her Arrancar friends. Tears dripped down from her eyes as she clamped her mouth with one hand in dismay. "Grimmjow, Nel, don't worry. I'm going to save you." She brought a hand to her left hair pin and uttered, "Souten Kisshun, I reject!" Two fairies materialized and formed a golden-orange shield around Grimmjow and Nelliel.

The Soul Reapers were clearly shocked at this.

Orihime swallowed hard as she stared at Grimmjow's wound. _There's a large amount of Spiritual Pressure swirling around the hole… It's the same as the time I healed Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra, what's going on? Why did you hurt Grimmjow and Nel? Why? _

The wounds were slowly closing. The broken bones in their bodies were patching up. The pool of blood gradually disappeared. It was a technique so unique and unbelievable. The Soul Reapers were in awe.

"This isn't healing," Toushirou stated, crossing his arms, as he observed the inside of the barrier. "More or less, it's like rejection."

"I expected nothing less from you," Uryuu told the captain. "As you've said, this power is rejection. Inoue-san has the ability to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that happened to the target."

"Then Grimmjow and Nelliel would be as good as new after this," Rukia said, sighing in relief.

Ichigo smiled contentedly as he saw that Nelliel and Grimmjow were looking better. "Good thing you brought her along," he told Uryuu. "But is she really human?" The Quincy immediately glared back at him, startling him a bit. "What?"

"What kind of question is that? How insensitive can you get?" Uryuu retorted in a rather calm manner.

"Hey, I was only asking!" Ichigo answered back. "Besides, how come she's pretty familiar with Grimmjow and Nel?"

Uryuu stared at him for an instant before he abruptly turned his head away. "Don't ask me." Because Ichigo and the others have no memories of Orihime, explaining things that will never make sense to them will only be a waste of breath.

When the healing was complete, the two fairies went back to their dormant state and Orihime stood up to face the captain. "Toushirou-kun, what do you intend to do with Grimmjow and Nel now that they're all better?" she asked.

"Since these two are clearly not allies of Ulquiorra Cifer, there is no need for the Shinigami to apprehend them," Toushirou explained, pulling out his cellphone. "I'm going to send the full report to Soul Society."

"Thank you, Toushirou-kun," Orihime said with a sigh, and looked back at Grimmjow and Nelliel. "It will take some time until they'll fully recover their spiritual energy. I wish there was someplace where they could rest."

A light bulb popped out of Ichigo's head. "Let's take them to Urahara-san's shop!"

* * *

"Orihime!" Throwing her arms around Orihime's neck, Nelliel bursts into tears. "Orihime, I'm so glad you're all right! I was so terrified for you!" Nelliel had regained consciousness by the time she was brought into a room inside Urahara's shop.

Kisuke Urahara, a former Captain of the Thirteen Court Guards and the founder of Soul Society's Research and Technology Bureau, was a the easy-going, cheerful owner of a candy shop in Karakura Town. Soul Society would go to him if they are in need of help and he was always happy to help Ichigo and his friends.

Orihime was literally being suffocated to death by Nelliel's hug.

The former captain opened his fan over his mouth. "I hate to break up such a touching reunion but, Nelliel-san, you're killing her," Urahara said.

"Orihime, Orihime!" Nelliel sobbed.

"Um… Nelliel-san… Hello?" Urahara noticed that Orihime was turning purple.

"Orihime, please don't wander off again, okay?" Nelliel continued, ignoring Urahara.

Just then, the door abruptly slid open. "Will you shut the hell up? How the hell am I supposed to recuperate if I keep hearing your whiny voice?" Grimmjow uttered angrily, a vein popping on his head. He was resting in the other room when he heard the noise. Nelliel, in response, hugged Orihime even tighter and stuck her tongue at Grimmjow, making him feel more annoyed. "Why in damn hell are you so fucking irritating? And will you let go of that stupid girl already?"

Nelliel looked down at the purple-faced Orihime and gasped. "Orihime, I'm sorry!" She released her and started shaking her by the shoulders. "Are you all right? Please breath! Orihime!"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Pipe down, idiot!"

"Are you sure you should be up and moving, Grimmjow-san?" Urahara asked, closing his fan.

"I'm all healed thanks to that stupid girl," Grimmjow said as he sat down.

"Grimmjow, are you really, really okay?" Orihime, who had recovered, asked him.

The blue-haired hollow flicked his gaze over to the girl. Her eyes were a picture of worry and hurt. His angry expression turned into a calmer one as he told her, "Yeah, I'm fine." And he was sure glad that Orihime was fine too. After finding out that Ulquiorra ditched her in the human world, he never had a minute of peace with himself. "How have you been doing?" He knew it was hard for her to swallow everything she had experienced so far and he had Ulquiorra to blame.

Orihime smiled a lonely smile as she lowered her eyes to her own lap. "Grimmjow, why did he…" She bit her lower lip and clutched her dress. "I-I don't want to believe it…" She closed her eyes to hold off the tears that were coming. "He would never…not with a good reason… He would—"

Grimmjow launched himself toward the redhead and with one hand pulled her into his embrace. Burying her face into his hard chest, he rested his hand behind her head, entwining his fingers in her locks. "You're really pissing me off, girl," he grumbled under his breath. "I don't know what you see in that damn Ulquiorra, but if you're going to just mope around while telling us that you still trust him, then I'm going to pull your hair out!"

The female Arrancar smiled. _What a hopeless romantic you are, Grimmjow… _She knew how much Grimmjow cared for Orihime. Even though there was no hint of tenderness in his words, she knew that he was trying to console her.

Urahara cleared his throat. "I'll leave you guys to talk for a while," he said, getting up on his feet. "Just call me when you're done." He turned and made his exit.

Tears once again streamed down her delicate face. "Ulquiorra…" Her breath caught on a sob. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow… Even if you tell me…I just don't want to believe it."

A grimace of pain deepened in his heart. "You believe him that much? Your brain must be all screwed up."

Nelliel sighed in frustration. "Mr. Sensitive much? You haven't got the slightest clue when it comes to girls. This is a matter of the heart," she explained.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow retorted.

Orihime gazed up at him, her silver eyes drinking at his angry yet handsome face. "Grimmjow, are you going to fight when you'll see him again?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"I'm going to give that guy a good beating once I see him," Grimmjow said, lifting a hand to her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb, "but I'm not gonna kill him, even though he's god-damn annoying."

"Something is pushing Ulquiorra to do the things he's doing and we're going to get to the bottom of this," Nelliel added, smiling with assurance. "I have a hunch that it's probably the Arrancar you met the other day."

Orihime leaned her temple against Grimmjow's chest. "I-I think so too."

"Hey, Grimmjow, Urahara-san told me that you're okay!" Ichigo's voice boomed before he opened the door. "Ready to tell us what—" He immediately stopped himself when he saw Orihime Inoue snuggled against Grimmjow and she was crying. Uryuu, who was standing right behind him, was equally surprised. "You bastard! What do you think you're doing to Ishida's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing?" Ishida said before he realized something. "Hey, wait a minute, Kurosaki! She's not my—"

"Orihime is Uryuu's girlfriend?" Nelliel butted in, looking happy. "Wow! I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me, Orihime?"

Orihime blushed a little, while Uryuu's cheeks turned beet red. He stepped inside the room, holding a hand to his glasses. "You got it all wrong! Inoue-san is not my—"He suddenly felt the temperature rising. Looking over to his side, he saw an angry-looking Grimmjow staring at him. "Wait… Like I was saying, you got it all wrong."

Grimmjow grinned maliciously. "So, this girl is your girlfriend, huh?" He cracked his knuckles. "Now that's just peachy."

Uryuu felt shivers running up and down his spine. "Listen to me just this once! Inoue-san is a girl and a friend, but she's not my girlfriend!"

Nelliel and Ichigo smirked at the four-eyed lad as they pointed a finger. "Stop denying it!"

Uryuu blushed again. "NO, I'M NOT!"

* * *

"Ulquiorra took us by surprise. Every attack he gave was lethal. He was really out to kill us," Nelliel explained to the group of Soul Reapers sitting around the small tea table. She was sitting in between Ichigo and Grimmjow, while Orihime sat in between Grimmjow and Ishida. Toushirou Hitsugaya was right across her with Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa right next to him. Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the candy shop they were in, was seated next to Ichigo and Rukia.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were members of Squad 11, the squad that specializes in combat and the complete opposite of Squad 4. There were two of the officers that were sent to the Human World to hunt down Ulquiorra Cifer. Ikkaku was a shiny bald-headed guy. He always sported an angry-looking face. Yumichika, on the other hand, was a narcissist with an exquisite taste in beauty. Handsome and quite sassy, he had midnight-blue, bob-cut hair and a pair of purple eyes. His left eyebrow and eyelash were adorned with stylish feathers.

"We fought on equal grounds with him. But then Ulquiorra released his Zanpakutou. With unspeakable speed, he dragged us down. We were about to release our swords as well, but he used _Castigar de Espada_ on us," Nelliel continued.

"What's _Castigar de Espada?" _Ichigo asked.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he said, "It literally translates as 'Punishment of the Sword'."

"_Castigar de Espada _is a matrix of immense spiritual energy that is used to punish members of the Espada. It was created by Szayel Aporro Granz, the former 8th Espada. However, it wasn't anywhere complete and the only damage it could do was sealing off our swords." Nelliel took her sheathed Zanpakutou and placed it on the table. "_Castigar de Espada _creates a seal of Spiritual Energy around the target and renders the target motionless. But since it was incomplete, it only hindered our Resureccion forms. The seal will probably last for two days."

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo looked a bit confused and annoyed. "Ulquiorra actually resorted to cheating? He doesn't strike me as the type," he said.

"Considering that he faced off against two full-pledged Espada, you can't blame him for using such underhanded method," Uryuu said, briefly glancing at Orihime. "What I want to know is why did he attack you two? Aren't you supposed to be his allies?"

"I'd like to ask that bastard myself," Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"He wanted to kill us…At least...That's how it felt," Nelliel said, recalling the battle. "But it seemed more like he was driving us away from Hueco Mundo. Don't you think it's weird that he led us to the Human World, Grimmjow?"

"To hell with him! I wanna sink my fist into his gloomy face!" Grimmjow exclaimed, lightly driving his fist into his other hand. "I'll make him pay for the second hole he gave me."

Tapping his fan in his hand, Urahara closed his eyes for an instant, simply reflecting on the information he had just learned. Then he moved his gaze to Orihime. "Inoue-san, may I ask you a question?"

The girl's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

"I'm aware of the fact that you have special powers of your own, even though you're just a human. However, there is something that's been puzzling me. You seem to be very familiar with these two Arrancars here. Why is that?"

"And I don't remember introducing myself to you, yet you knew my name," Toushirou said, crossing his arms.

For a moment her mind went blank. She felt like a kid who's been caught playing hooking school. Only this was a lot more serious. What excuse can she make? Lying to them would be pretty hard, but the truth would only set out to confuse them. As she sat there, struggling not to let her anxiety show, words popped into her mouth. "I was kidnapped under orders from Aizen-san because he was interested in my powers." She felt Nelliel's, Uryuu's and Grimmjow's gaze drilling into her and wondered if she could keep up the calm face. "He kept me locked up as a prisoner in Las Noches."

"Did that bastard Aizen hurt you?" Ichigo inquired.

Orihime shook her head. "No…But he planned to use me for his own benefit."

"Who did AIzen send out to kidnap you?" Rukia asked this time.

The memory of her captor made her chest tighten. "It was Ulquiorra Cifer," Orihime said after a moment of silence. "He brought me to Hueco Mundo where I met Grimmjow and the other members of the Espada. In order to display my powers, Aizen-san had me heal Grimmjow's arm."

Ichigo recalled the second time he faced Grimmjow in battle. "Yeah, you were missing an arm when you guys attacked us the second time."

Grimmjow grumbled. "Don't remind me, shithead."

"Ulquiorra was assigned as my caretaker there until a group of Shinigami entered Hueco Mundo," Orihime said, smiling up at them. "I guessed it was probably you guys. I have no idea how the battle went, since I was locked up and all. Nel eventually came for me and got me out, so here I am now." Her heart was swelling up with emotions. "And I just know Toushirou-kun's name because Ishida-kun told me. We've been friends for a long time, but he had no idea that I was in Hueco Mundo. And he just recently found out about my powers."

Rukia's serious expression eased up. "In short, you were another victim of Aizen," she said. "Sorry you had to go through all that."

Part lies and part truth—that was all she could muster up to say. Orihime felt bad for not being completely honest to them, but she didn't want to confuse them either. Everyone, except for Uryuu and the Arrancars, had no memories of her.

"Umm…By the way, Nel…" Orihime suddenly remembered. "Where are Pesche and Dondochakka?" she asked.

Nelliel gave her an assured look. "Don't worry. They're in a safe place. I promised them that I'll go get them as soon as this fiasco is over."

* * *

Orihime nestled deeper into bed, sighing with discontentment. With Ulquiorra constantly plaguing her mind, she was not looking forward to sleep. She was about to go downstairs and fixed herself a glass of warm milk when something began to tap the window. She figured it was the wind and headed to the door. However, the tapping persisted. She wondered if it was a bird, a cat, or maybe a lost soul. Knowing there was only one way to find out, she crept toward the window, her nightdress flowing elegantly against her milky thighs. She drew the curtains and saw an unexpected visitor.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was perched like a cat on the narrow ledge outside, peering directly at her.

Letting out a slight shriek, Orihime stumbled backward.

Grimmjow rolled his blue eyes, letting out a disgusted hiss. "Open the damn window, girl," he said just loudly enough to be heard through the window. "It's freaking cold out here. I'm freezing my ass off."

Orihime opened the window. "I thought you were going to spend the night at Urahara-san's."

He grimaced. "There's no way I can sleep in that dump."

"What a rude thing to say."

He glared at her. "As if I'm ever polite in the first place. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"This is Ishida-kun's room."

Grimmjow's hand shot through the narrow opening, catching her by her shoulder and jerking her back through the window until they were nose to nose. "Do I fucking care if this is his room or not?"

As Grimmjow released her, Orihime said with an awkward tone, "P-Please come in." She opened the window wider. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"It's not so hard tracking your spiritual pressure," he said as he came in over the ledge. "I'm surprised he's letting you use his room. You must be pretty special to the Quincy, huh?"

Orihime leaned out the window and peered both ways down the empty street before drawing it closed. "Ishida-kun's one of my good friends," she said.

"I think you're more than just a friend to him."

"I'm sorry… What did you say?" Orihime questioned because she didn't actually hear what he said because he suddenly lowered his voice.

Grimmjow averted his eyes, his lean face grim. "Nothing."

"Um…So, what brings you here at this hour?" Orihime asked, sinking down against the window sill.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"Because of Ulquiorra, am I right?"

Orihime blew out a sad sigh. "To be honest, I can't stop thinking about him and his reasons for doing those terrible things…" She began to toy with the hem of the dress. "Grimmjow, do you know anything about the girl that attacked me?"

"Not a clue."

"I wonder how she's related to Ulquiorra." She turned around, smoothing her hand against the window pane, and sighed deeply.

"Stop thinking about him. Don't even talk about him when it's just the two of us. It annoys the hell out of me."

A mixture of surprise and fear flared in her chest. She started to turn toward him, but Grimmjow stepped quickly behind her and his strong hands clasped around her shoulders, forcing her to remain in place. "Grimmjow?" She tried to slip from his hold, but he was strong and easily kept her where she was.

"Don't do anything stupid like going after him alone," he said. "Don't even try. He's far too dangerous now." He was doing well in maintaining his focus and trying not to give in to the sensation he felt. She was warm, soft, and fragile in his hands.

There was a long hesitation, during which every muscle in her body tensed. "Grimmjow…I'm not sure if I—"

Ruthlessly, he cut her off. "I'll take care of Ulquiorra and bring him back to his senses. I've been itching to fight him head on for a long time and this is my chance. I don't care if he's the Primera now. I can take him on." He stopped and heaved a sigh. "I won't kill him. But if he hurts you…then I'll be forced to."

He wouldn't permit her to turn and look at him. All she could do was reach back and close her hands gently over his forearms. "Grimmjow, don't die…" she muttered under her breath. "Please…I don't want you and Ulquiorra to die… I won't be able bear it."

He bent his head, pressing his cheek against her hair. "If you had to choose which one of us to live, then who would you choose?"

There was a long pause as she thought of what to say. There was no way she could choose between the two of them. Both were important to her. Grimmjow was a friend, a comrade, and Ulquiorra was the man she loved. "I'd gladly give up my life if it were to save yours and Ulquiorra's."

Scoffing, Grimmjow ran his hands around her body, wrapping her in his embrace. She was warmer than he had ever imagined. Her scent was alluring. She was like his natural aphrodisiac as he felt so much desire. Her body went rigid in an instant. "You're like a god-damn saint, you know," he whispered into her ear before brushing his lips against the side of her neck.

She made little effort to move and turn around, but his strength kept her still.

"If I see your face…I don't know if I can stop myself," he said.

Orihime's eyes widened. "Grimmjow?"

Gripping her upper arm, Grimmjow pulled her aside, tossing her toward the bed. Quickly she scrambled to sit up and when she gazed up at him, she saw surprised to see a new expression on his face. The faint soft expression in his eyes as he looked at her was something she had never seen before. It made her heart swell up with emotions. She only managed to utter his name before he made his hasty exit out the window. Her heart was pounding in her head. Grimmjow's actions puzzled her.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: I've given you some IshiHime moments in the previous chapter and now you've been graced with GrimmHime scenes. Yeah, I'm a crazy multi-shipper, but UlquiHime is my OTP! They'll have their moment soon. Someone made some correct guesses about Ishida's sudden appearance in the last chapter, but I won't mention who. In the next chapter, Orihime will enter Hueco Mundo, but she's bringing along a companion. Feel free to guess. Please review! No flaming!


	11. Infiltration

JC: I have to apologize for updating this chapter a bit late. I wanted to post this up Friday night, but for some reason, I couldn't upload my fic into FF. That was weird. I've been in such a good mood lately. Chapter 12 is already done and I'm now working on Chapter 13. Next update would probably be on Tuesday after I proofread Chapter 12. And I can't help but express my happiness in seeing Orihime back in the manga. She's so cute! But I'm still patiently waiting for any UlquiHime hints. I have my fingers crossed.

Another Note: You're a pretty sharp guesser, MonkeyDLuffy7GR! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 11: Infiltration

Orihime had asked Uryuu for permission to visit Tatsuki Arisawa the next morning. She went on her own, wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse with a stylish brown belt and cream-colored scarf, a denim skirt, and a pair of knee-high brown boots, and her hair was tied in a half-ponytail. She had no plans on revealing herself to her best friend. She just wanted to see her, hoping it would cheer her up a bit. As she arrived at the doorstep to Tatsuki's apartment, she had only seconds to decide what to do. She was going to ring the doorbell and when Tatsuki opens the door, she would say 'Oh, I'm sorry! I thought this was my friend's apartment! Excuse me for the mix up!' and then she'll go away.

Wildly, she looked around, seeing that there was no one around. There was a moment of trepidation. Reaching for the doorbell, she heard the door click. Quickly she backed away from the door, almost tripping on her feet. She tried to come up with a decent excuse for Tatsuki. However, the door slowly opened and revealed no one on the other side.

Hesitating, she stepped inside and looked around the room. She checked the kitchen and the bathroom, but Tatsuki was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't in Tatsuki's nature just to leave her door unlocked and her bed wasn't even made as she noticed the blanket and pillow lying on the floor. Her school shoes were still by the door and her uniform was still intact inside the closet.

She was getting a little worried. Where was her best friend? As if on cue, someone answered her question.

"Your best friend is not here."

Orihime peered over her shoulder. A petite figure emerged from the window. It was Loly, her eyes even more sinister and filled with hatred as usual. "What did you do to Tatsuki-chan?" She turned on one heel to fully face the Arrancar. "What did you do to her?"

"You should have been here, protecting your best friend," Loly said.

Orihime shook her head, her own voice a little hoarse. "Did…Did you kill Tatsuki-chan? It was me you wanted, right? You didn't have to involve her!"

Letting out a sadistic laugh, Loly approached her and clutched her arm. "Calm down. That pathetic human is not dead…well, not yet anyway."

"Then tell me where she is?" Orihime demanded, and got slapped by Loly.

"You're in no position to make demands here, bitch!" Loly hissed, grabbing a handful of Orihime's hair. "Your friend is our prisoner. She's all locked up in a cozy little room back in Hueco Mundo." She tossed Orihime at the wall, knocking over a table.

Orihime's face crumpled in pain. Her fists were clenched not because of rage but helplessness. "I'll do anything you want…just please…spare Tatsuki-chan's life."

"So, you're saying you're willing to risk your own life to save a friend's?" Loly smirked as she folded her arms. "How very noble of you, princess. I'd like to see you get eaten alive by a bunch of hollows."

Orihime watched in misery as Loly turned and began to walk to the window. "Wait…Please! Do what you want with me! Just give me my friend back." Growing more frantic with each step, she caught the back of Loly's skirt, trying to tug her to a halt.

Loly wheeled on her, her purple eyes burning live coals in the savage mask of her face. Orihime recoiled before she could stop herself. "You'll do anything, right?" she asked, slapping Orihime's hand away. "Are you sure about that?"

Hot tears began to spill down her cheeks as she dropped on her knees. "Yes…"

A malicious grin for a smile, Loly snatched the girl by the collar. "Then come to Hueco Mundo."

But before Orihime could give her reply an arrow flew past them in blinding speed, boring a hole in wall. Adrenaline pumping, Loly released Orihime and turned to the window, where she saw a blue-haired young man pointing a spiritual arrow at her.

Orihime slowly got back up on her feet, relief washing over her. "Ishida-kun…"

Not taking his eyes off the female Arrancar, he asked, "Are you all right, Inoue-san?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," Orihime replied.

Uryuu narrowed his gaze on Loly. "I think this girl may answer some of our questions," he said.

Regaining composure, Loly struck her hair elegantly and placed a hand on her waist. "Hey, princess, I can't guarantee your friend's life if you don't tell four-eyes there to let me go."

"And what does she mean by that, Inoue-san?"

Feeling guilty and distressed, Orihime lowered her gaze to her shoes. "She's got Tatsuki-chan."

Maintaining a calm façade despite the shocking revelation, Uryuu kept a steady hold on his bow and arrow. "What are your intentions on Inoue-san?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"I want to kill her, what else?" Loly replied nonchalantly. "But I'm going to torture her slowly." She tapped the air behind her and in an instant a portal opened up.

"Stay where you are, Arrancar!" Uryuu demanded.

"Kill me now and you'll never see Arisawa Tatsuki again."

Orihime ran to Uryuu and blocked his aim with her own body. "Ishida-kun, please…" she pleaded softly, her eyes puffy with tears.

With a heavy heart, the Quincy withdrew his weapon and immediately pulled Orihime behind him. He then looked over at Loly, his eyes carrying unbearable coldness. They already had Ulquiorra to worry about, and this one was another migraine. "What are your conditions?"

"Come to Hueco Mundo at sunset," Loly said, turning on her heel, facing the Garganta. "We'll be waiting for you there. Oh, and you can't tell those stupid Shinigami, got that?"

Her hands trembling in dismay, Orihime watched the Arrancar as she disappeared into the Garganta. Once the portal closed Orihime fell onto her knees, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ishida-kun, we have to save Tatsuki-chan," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. "We have to…"

Kneeling down to her level, Uryuu brought his hands to the round of her shoulders. "Don't worry…We'll rescue her, I swear on my Quincy pride."

* * *

It was shortly after lunch when Uryuu and Orihime went to Urahara's shop where they met Tessai Tsukabishi, an employee of the shop and a childhood friend of Kisuke Urahara. Many years ago he was the Captain of the Kidou Corps in Soul Society. He was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was corn-rolled and he sported a moustache, which connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of glasses, a white shirt with regular pants and a blue apron. After an exchange of polite greetings, Tessai escorted Uryuu and Orihime to the underground training area, and then he excused himself.

Urahara pushed himself away from the giant rock he'd been slumped against, his eyes cool and serene above his unshaven jaw and laid-back smile. "Ishida-san, Inoue-san, what brings you here?" he asked.

"We need you to open a Garganta for us," Uryuu said, the look in his eye making the former captain taken a step backward.

"I beg your pardon?" Urahara asked, tipping the edge of his hat.

Exchanging a look with Orihime, Uryuu cleared his throat. "Arisawa Tatsuki, a classmate of mine, was kidnapped by the Arrancars. We need to sneak into Hueco Mundo at sunset before it's too late."

Urahara held up a restraining hand. "This is all too sudden. Soul Society will have my head." He peered over Uryuu's shoulder, his gaze settling on the orange-haired beauty behind. "But since Arisawa-san is _Orihime-san_'s best friend, I'll make an exception."

"How?" Orihime could not hide her surprise. She had assumed that Urahara had also forgotten about her. "Urahara-san, you remember me?"

The man took off his hat, his gaze softening on the girl. "As the creator of the Hougyoku, I knew how to cancel out whatever effects it would give me, including memory manipulation. I have to admit that I did forget you for a little bit, but everything came back to me a week after the battle. And thanks to the records and data I've collected about you, I immediately noticed your disappearance." He bowed his head. "Orihime-san, please forgive me. I've put you through a lot."

Orihime shook her head, a familiar smile curving her lips. "I don't blame you for anything, Urahara-san."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, sending some sort of deadly aura at the shop owner. "But you can blame him for collecting data on you like you're some kind of lab subject," he said. "Better yet, I'd say you're stalker."

Urahara raised his head. "Now don't be like that, Ishida-san!" he said in a chirpy manner. "Data is necessary for research, you know!"

"Whatever..." Uryuu rolled his eyes. "So, are you gonna help us or not?"

"Only the two of you are going?" Urahara questioned.

"We can't tell Kurosaki-kun and the others or else they might kill Tatsuki-chan," Orihime explained.

"And it would be a great risk to take Nelliel-san and Grimmjow with us since they can't release their swords yet," Uryuu added.

Tapping a finger on his chin, Urahara thought in silence for a while. "All right... I'll make preparations right away," he finally said.

Pleased, Orihime smiled at the man and bowed her head. "Thank you so much, Urahara-san."

* * *

Preparations were complete. Urahara now stood on top of a wooden platform, gleaming down at the two teenagers. Uryuu was in his Quincy uniform, an outfit that was majorly white with a mantle and a belt holding five Seele Schneider at the back, while Orihime was back in her Arrancar ensemble. Both of them were more than ready to embark on their journey.

Urahara knelt down, placing one hand on the wooden platform. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds," he began, a serious expression carving his face. "My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." As the incantation was complete, the sky literally tore up, opening the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy.

Just then, mass amount of spiritual pressures were sensed. It was coming from outside. As if on the cue, Tessai appeared before the teenagers and informed them of the present predicament. "A large group of low-level Hollows have appeared around the town. Ichigo-dono and the others are already on the move."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, deducing the situation in his mind. "So, the enemy is making sure we won't take any Shinigami with us," he said, a smile curving his lips. "Well, fine by me. I don't need help from Shinigami anyway."

"Confident as usual, huh, Ishida-san?" Urahara said with a smirk.

"Will Kurosaki-kun and the others be all right?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Tessai-san did say only low-leveled Hollows appeared. Our comrades can handle it. Right now we have to focus on rescuing your friend," Ishida said with the look of assurance. He held out his hand toward her, like a prince asking the hand of a princess. "Let's go, Inoue-san."

Ishida's gaze was soft and gentle, and Orihime felt so much charisma flowing within him. She can't help but admire such look, such aura. Just by standing right before him, Orihime felt as if she was facing a true knight like the ones she sees in fairytales. Ishida was the very definition of chivalry, and she knew she could always trust him to have her back. Putting all doubts and hesitation aside, she lifted a hand and held his. A smile gracing her lips, she squeezed his hand tighter but lightly.

Together they jumped into the Garganta. Their destination was Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Hirenkyaku was a difficult technique to master, especially at a young age. However, Uryuu was exceptionally skilled with the technique. A variation of the technique, by creating a platform of Reishi or spirit particles under his feet, allowed travel through the air as if riding on a surfboard. Using this technique, he sped through the Garganta so easily, carrying Orihime with him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Uryuu and Orihime came out of the Garganta and landed in front of the white fortress known as Las Noches. Without a moment to lose, they infiltrated the fortress and found their way to a corridor. Orihime was mostly familiar with the place and structure, so she led the way, and Uryuu kept a sharp lookout for any enemy that may come by.

Orihime could sense Tatsuki's spiritual energy, but it was weak like a candle flame that can easily be blown away. It was so faint and far away, and she couldn't pinpoint where exactly she was being held. The fortress was ridiculously huge, so Tatsuki could be anywhere.

The duo eventually reached a very narrow corridor. Orihime was not at all sure where it would lead them, due to the fact she hasn't walked through that particular corridor before, but she could feel Tatsuki's presence getting stronger.

Suddenly a wall emerged from the floor, separating the two.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime called out, lunging toward the wall. "Ishida-kun!" She banged her fist on the wall.

On the other side of the wall, Uryuu pulled out his spiritual bow. "Inoue-san, I'll try to destroy this, so please—" He couldn't finish his sentence because a big hole suddenly appeared on the floor below his feet.

Heart pounded in trepidation as Orihime heard his yell. She banged on the wall harder. "Ishida-kun! Ishida-kun! Are you all right? Ishida-kun, please answer me!" Unexpectedly, hands reached out and grabbed her body. With a quick jerk, the hands yanked her off her feet. Orihime closed her eyes and screamed.

* * *

Ultimately, after what seemed like an eternity of falling, Uryuu regained his balance in the air and landed gracefully on the cold, hard floor. He was in a circular hall with closed doors all around him. He tried one of the doors, but it was locked. He tried the next—and the next –but they were all locked. What was the use of many doors if you couldn't go through any of them?

He took a step back and glanced around the hall. That's when he noticed a door on the floor. He walked to the door, gave it a push, and it opened. He could smell a trap, but knowing it was the only way out he'd take the risk. Using Hirenkyaku, he jumped down the door.

The place Uryuu stepped into was strange and unexpected. Stone statues littered the walkway, many of them broken. There was a fountain but no water flowing.

"What's this? I wanted to meet the babe and not some four-eyed human." A voice spoke behind him. Uryuu whirled around and saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

A thunderous spiritual pressure flowed through the area, shaking the floor beneath him. And then someone appeared before him, attempting to impale him with a sword. Uryuu was quick to react and immediately jumped away. As he landed on the floor, his eyes settled on the enemy.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kingsleigh Loengrim, Cielo-sama's most loyal fraccion," he said with a smooth, suave voice that complimented his good looks. He was slender but muscular in physique. He had scruffy blond hair with bangs split on the left that framed his face. He had eyes that seemed to glow in radiant blue. His Arrancar uniform was composed of a tattered black cloak with a white hakama and shirt and black-colored, white-outlined boots. He also wore black gloves and crossing black belts which carried his katana. His mask resembled a skull of a hell dog and was worn on top of his head as a helmet.

"So, you're not an Espada... I must say that I'm relieved," Uryuu said.

"It's best not to underestimate me, Quincy," Kingsleigh warned, drawing out his blade.

The fight was inevitable. Though he intended to avoid any unnecessary fights, he knew it would take more than just simple tricks to outsmart Kingsleigh. Uryuu could feel immense Spiritual Pressure coming from him alone. It would be a damn bloody battle, but he was prepared. And he had to finish up quickly if he were to find Orihime.

* * *

Orihime's eyes snapped open. Fear leaped inside her chest as she fought to remember where she was. She was in Las Noches, inside a bedroom to be exact. Her jaw clenched. She made an effort to relax and almost succeeded, until it registered that the room was almost dark, except for a small beam of moonlight filtering through the small window with bars. She remembered being pulled away by somebody and then everything went black.

A quiver flowed across her skin as her eyes shot to the door that led to the hallway. It was closed. Under the covers, her nails dug into her palms as her hands clenched. How in the world did she end up in a bedroom?

The door slowly opened. Orihime quickly lay down, slitting her eyes and trying to look as though she was still unconscious. She saw no one, heard no one, yet she sensed she was no longer alone in the room. The air around her seemed to have thickened so much that it was getting harder to breath. And she was sure somebody was watching her.

Could it be Loly? Ishida-kun? Or perhaps it was that mysterious Arrancar girl?

The stranger had crept into the bedroom, spreading across the floor like a white, undulating river of vapor. Something was going to happen; she could feel it in her bones. If the stranger was an enemy, then she was prepared to fight.

She sensed the stranger coming toward her. It was a man. She didn't hear his footsteps, but she detected his male scent. The scent was potent, alluring, and rather familiar. She knew he had come to stop beside the bed, knew he was bending over her. In the depths of the darkness, she couldn't see him, but she knew very well he was there. She should open her eyes fully and face him, yet she stayed very still because of the scent. It was more irresistible than before.

The air around her stirred and she felt his warm sweet breathe against her face. Then she felt a gentle pressure against her lips. It was cold yet light, a kiss with a wonderful caress that teased and enticed her senses.

"Ulquiorra..."

He made no reply. Instead he absorbed her lips, deliberately intensifying the kiss, increasing the breathless feeling in her chest as his lips moved over hers with passion.

It was really Ulquiorra. Even without using her eyes, she could tell it was him. She wanted to lift her arms to pull him close, but her body was heavy as sandbags. She only lay there with her eyes closed, drowning in infatuation until she was returning the kiss.

For a long time their lips were the only point of contact. As he sensed her acceptance, his mouth opened and became more possessive. He was skilled who knew what he was doing. The kiss deepened, then became ephemerally shallow. His tongue played with the sensitive tissue at the insides of her lips, then probed into the corners. When he caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped at her, she released a small moan.

Her response seemed to please him. He touched her then, his fingers stroking her cheeks, her jawline, her neck, moving downward, sending shiver of sensation over her skin. He slid his hands under the covers, his fingers brushing her milky skin of her shoulders, which brought another small moan from her.

She found her voice, enough voice for one word. "Ulquiorra...?"

He didn't answer. But she knew it was him.

"Ulquiorra...?" she asked again, her voice high and breathy.

Once again there was only silence, but he never stopped his kisses and touches. His skin was unusually warm and sensual.

She was completely taken in by his spell. She wanted more from him. And, as if he knew her desires, his hands slipped lower, playing with the edge of her skirt, and he traced butterfly kisses from her cheeks down to her neck. She could imagine her face, the dazed, drugged look. She no longer felt the bed beneath her body. Instead she seemed to float on a cloud.

"Ulquiorra..." she muttered his name one more time.

And finally she received a reply. "Return to the Human World, woman."

As if she had been released from a spell, she opened her eyes. It was still dark in the room and she couldn't see the man who hovered over her. But her hands moved swiftly and surely as they came up to embrace him. Her arms moved and wrapped the chilled, empty air. He was gone.

* * *

In an elaborate throne room, which was furnished in much, an ornate throne stood at the far end. A female Arrancar clad in a white cloak plopped down on the throne. "Any updates on our guests, Loly?"

Loly knelt down and spoke with excellent refinement. "Kingsleigh has begun battle with the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu. The trap door worked like a charm. However, I was not able to trap Inoue Orihime. It seems like someone hauled her away before I had the chance. I believe it was Ulquiorra Cifer. As of this moment, I cannot locate the girl or Ulquiorra. Cielo-sama, I await your next order."

"Ulquiorra, you've really grown soft, haven't you?" Cielo muttered under her breath as she crossed her legs. "Flushing him out would be easy. His sole weakness is Inoue Orihime."

"But we don't know where that girl is," Loly said.

"What do you mean 'we'? My dear Loly, I already know where she's hiding."

Loly grinned maliciously. "Cielo-sama, I wish to kill her."

"You can do whatever you wish, Loly. Her death will bring about hatred and rage within Ulquiorra, and that would be his downfall."

Loly bowed her head in respect. "Thank you very much, Cielo-sama. You will not be disappointed."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: The mysterious enemy's name has finally been revealed. For those of you who don't know, Cielo is Spanish for heaven, which is pretty ironic because she's a baddie. Kingsleigh Loengrim's name was totally a random thing after I browsed through the net for European names. I think it has a nice ring to it. Putting that aside, Ulquiorra's purpose of leaving her in the human world was to protect her so that he could face the enemy alone. But Cielo had Tatsuki kidnapped in order to lure Orihime back to Hueco Mundo. Okay, that's all for now. Please drop your feedbacks by clicking on the review button. No flames!


	12. Counterattack

JC: Now, I'm definitely in a good mood. UlquiHime fans, I suggest you watch the new ED of Bleach. When you thought **Echoes **was good, wait till you hear **Last Moment **and see the ED sequence. Okay, we get a school boy Ichigo (which is foreshadowing his lost of powers), but focus on the three Espada and Orihime. OP and ED have the tendency to hint or foreshadow something in the future. Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Ulquiorra, as well as Orihime, were featured with animation sequence. In the manga, the Arrancar saga is over, yet they are featured. We all know Grimmjow and Nelliel are still alive, but then the anime had to show us Ulquiorra, who is speculated to make a comeback since Kubo has not confirmed his death. And think about it, while Ichigo, Ishida and Chad were in their school uniforms, Orihime was in her Hueco Mundo outfit. I don't want to get all too excited about this, but this definitely means something, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 12: Counterattack

In the cold, dim light that streamed through the window, Orihime brushed her fingers across her lips, her cheeks, and her neck. Her visitor had vanished. Her heart was pounding as she looked around the room. "Ulquiorra..." Her voice was no more than a whisper. In the darkness she hadn't seen him, only felt his touch and his heated kiss as he'd woven his erotic spell around her.

Her skin heated at the memory. Her gaze flew to the door. Her visitor had come to her and coaxed a sensual response from her. Oh, yes she remembered his touches. She remembered other sensations too. She'd felt drugged, compelled, and elated.

The scene of their love making came winging back to her. He'd been careful with her, going slowly, awakening her sensuality with touches and kisses that had become more intimate over time. She remembered the first exciting moment when he'd cupped her breast. Their bodies were connected, swaying in slow, stimulating rhythm. When he'd slid his hands down her body and pulled her against his arousal, her own need had leaped to meet his. She was exhilarated with the knowledge that they'd made love.

Weaving slightly, she crossed the room. She tried the door and it was locked. With a sigh, she stepped back and brought her right hand to her hair clip. "Tsubaki!" She called out and a black male fairy materialized before her. "Koten Zanshun, I reject!" She whirled Tsubaki toward the door, smashing the white concrete into pieces. At least the room didn't suppress her powers unlike the previous prison cell she had been.

With a small shrug, she crossed the dark halls. The tingling cold of the air brought up her little experience. Silently, she examined the facts and her feelings. His seductive touch had truly captivated her. He hadn't been rough on her. His attention had been gentle yet thrilling. Once more, her skin prickled. She touched her lips, remembering the kisses in the darkness. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to focus her mind on the matter at hand. Tatsuki's life was in danger and it was up to her to save her. She also needed to find Uryuu.

She entered a huge circular room with giant white columns all over the place. The room was big enough to be a battlefield, and Orihime had a bad feeling intensifying in her chest. An impending doom was approaching.

"Oh, Ori-hiii-meee!" a feminine voice called out in a sing-sang tone. Orihime's body went stiff. "Let's play a little game."

Whipping around, her eyes settled on a familiar Arrancar. "L-Loly..." she muttered, narrowing her silver gaze at the pigtailed girl. "I came to Hueco Mundo as you've requested. Now, tell me, where is Tatsuki-chan?"

Loly crossed her arms, a malevolent smile plastered across her pretty face. Her eyes glittered with hatred. "You really think I will tell you?" she said coldly. "Dream on, princess."

The orange-haired girl stared into the Arrancar's eyes, tears trembling on her beautiful lashes. "Loly, please..." she said.

Loly snapped her mouth shut and glared menacingly. "You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I'll melt?"

"Please, Loly... Give me back my friend. She's got nothing to do with this."

"Shut up!" screamed the Arrancar. "You have to defeat me first if you want to see that pathetic friend of yours." She tossed back her hair and jumped up to the top of a column. She was ready to fight.

Orihime knew what was coming. There was no use trying to plead. Loly was dead set on killing her. "I...I will save Tatsuki-chan!" said Orihime, boldly stepping forward.

The jealous Arrancar pulled out her Zanpakutou, which was a small dagger resembling a tanto. "You're gonna die a painful death, princess," Loly sneered, giving her blade a lick. "Poison, Escolopendra!" With that command, her Ressureccion form was released. She took on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grew and covered both of her cheeks. She grew armour over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck.

This was the second time she's seen Loly's released state and she remembered her special ability well. Anything Loly touches in that form will instantly erode away by the poison that drips from her arms. Despite knowing that, Orihime was not afraid.

Loly hissed with pleasure and slithered toward her. "You took away everything! It's your fault why Aizen-sama is gone!" she hissed in a horrible voice that made Orihime's skin feel like it was crawling with insects.

"Why are you so infatuated with Aizen? Didn't you know that he betrayed all the Arrancars?" she said, hoping that she couldn't hear the wavering in her voice.

"That's enough out of you, bitch!" Loly spiked her centipede-like arm toward Orihime.

Startled, Orihime summoned Tsubaki to defend herself, and it sliced right through Loly's arm. The arm flopped to the ground, wriggling on the floor. Orihime quickly stepped back out of its way.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Loly pronged her other arm around and knocked her to the ground.

Orihime got her breath knocked out of her. She lay still for a moment, gasping. It was a good thing she was able to summon her shield in time before Loly's poisonous arm came in contact. Detecting the next attack, Orihime rolled out of the way just as the centipede-like arm slammed down to impale her. "I'm not going to lose," she said, faltering. "I have to save Tatsuki-chan!" She climbed to her feet.

Loly swiped at her with her arms, and Orihime deflected them with her shield. "Aizen-sama meant the world to me, and you just had to come here and ruin everything! God, I hate you!"

"Aizen only treated you as tools," Orihime said, taking a deep breath. She stood still for an instant, and then slowly lifted her head. All hesitation was gone. There was nothing but fierce intention in her eyes. "He never cared for you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Loly swung her arms, flinging poisonous liquid toward Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime uttered, summoning a shield before her. All poison was rejected.

Clenching her teeth, Loly smashed her arms on the floor. "In my past life…I was so used to people wanting me. I was always the centre of attention. When I died and became an Arrancar, Aizen-sama made me feel wanted, he gave me a reason to live in this world." She stamped her foot furiously and then her tone grew louder and angrier. "And then you came! I became a hollow because of the emptiness inside me. Aizen-sama was the only one who filled that emptiness! You already had everything, so why did you have to take him away from me? Dammit! You seriously piss me off!" She attacked the human girl with fierce thrusts and swipes.

But Orihime was no easy opponent. She waited for an opening and thrust forward, whirled around with her shield, and knocked Loly off balance. When Loly landed on the floor, Orihime summoned a shield and lifted her body into the air. She dispersed the shield when it reached her desired height, sending Loly crumbing to the floor once more.

Furious, Loly got back up and swung her poisonous claws. Orihime managed to block. Loly kept up her assault until Orihime was hit.

Orihime was flung into the air, fresh blood gushing out of her shoulder wound, as poison entered her body. She landed with a grunt on top of a column. The sharp pain from the slash faded. There was a new, scalding pain that was overwhelming. It was as if someone was torturing her insides. She screamed and thrashed. Was she going to die? Does it have to end there? "Ulquiorra…" she muttered, her voice was so heavy and slow. She writhed in the grip of the blazing torment, the movement making the pain in her shoulder revoltingly agonizing. To die and never see Ulquiorra again would be a far greater pain for her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Uryuu, who was currently fighting against a powerful Arrancar, felt the fluctuating spiritual pressure of Orihime. _I've been sensing her for a while now. I'm sure she's gone into battle with an enemy. Damn… I have to finish this battle quickly so I can rush to her aid. _

Kingsleigh Loengrim had released his sword and transformed into a demonic angel with six wings—four light angelic ones and two dark wings. In this form his blonde hair was longer. He now wielded a huge bone scythe that was as long as an average person.

"Die, Quincy!" Kingsleigh exclaimed, raising the bone scythe up into the air, gathering spiritual energy to be released.

In that critical moment, Uryuu ran in, quickly covering the distance between them as if he was flying, and flung himself directly in front of the scythe. Then he crossed his two Seele Schneider and blocked its attack. The tremendous force of impact struck his body. As sparks flew, the scythe pushed back his weapons and came toward him. Uryuu managed to dodge it.

_Espada or not, he's insanely strong. I've been fighting this guy for half an hour now and I'm the only one who's getting tired. _Uryuu withdrew his Seele Schneider and materialized his spiritual bow. He shot multiple arrows at once and forced the bone scythe back. _All right, here goes! _He moved in, pulling out his Seele Schneider once more. As the scythe swung horizontally toward him again, Uryuu swung his weapon toward the lower right to parry. The Seele Schneider struck the scythe head on, and this time it was the scythe that was knocked back.

Just then, Kingsleigh recovered and attacked so fast that it didn't even leave breathing room, but Uryuu managed to counter him with great precision and skill.

_Inoue-san, please wait for me. Please...don't get killed. _

He pushed back the Arrancar with his weapon and jumped back to create a wide distance between them. As Kingsleigh was preparing to attack, he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure fluctuating dangerously. He was gravely worried and upset now. "Inoue-san..." he muttered through clenched teeth. _Please hold on... _

* * *

"Serves you right," The pigtailed Arrancar mocked as she was standing in midair. The look of extreme disgust in her eyes was evident. "I'm not going to forgive you even if you beg. You're gonna die here and now." She was smiling down at her.

The poison was pure torture. Her insides were like on fire. "Ulquiorra!" Orihime screamed, closing her eyes. She opened them again, desperate for Ulquiorra.

"That's it! Call out his name some more!" Loly let out a maniacal laugh. "God, you're so pathetic! I'm appalled to even think that you were Aizen-sama's favorite! You're nothing compared to me! Come on, scream for help! Scream his name!"

Realization struck her at that moment. She was doing it again. Didn't she train to make herself stronger? Didn't she train in order not to depend on others anymore? Didn't she train so she could fight alongside Ulquiorra as well? And if she were to lose here, then what would happen to her best friend? Determination rushed through her as she got up to her feet. She stared straight into Loly's eyes, panting heavily and wincing from the pain of the poison. "I can still fight," she said, her voice strained yet firm. "I'm not going to lose."

Loly hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring. "Don't get cocky with me, bitch! There's no way a mere human can defeat an Arrancar in its released state!"

"You'd be surprised what humans are capable of," Orihime said, and used Souten Kisshun on herself to reject the poison. Loly fumed, and Orihime could sense the rumble in her chest, building toward a growl. Her temper was going to get the best of her. Tension rolled off of her. Orihime could feel the deathly desire in Loly's eyes. All she wanted was her death.

Poisonous liquid was flung toward Orihime, attempting to stop her from healing. However, Orihime used Santen Kesshun to reject the liquid. "DAMMIT! Why won't you just die?" Loly then lunged at Orihime and fired a Cero at point-blank distance.

The attack caused an explosion, engulfing a wide area in thick smoke. And then, something tore with a grating screech. Another one of Loly's arms flew into the forest of columns with a crash. Loly cried in fury, and Orihime jumped back to another column, rather light on her feet, as Loly took a swipe at her with her centipede-like arms on her back.

"Please stop this, Loly," Orihime said. "This is pointless."

A snarl ripped from between her lips. She could not believe that she was not able to avoid her Koten Zanshun technique.

"A tool, an experiment…a mere pawn… That's all you ever were to Aizen. You were never more than that."

With a stifled screech, Loly charged toward her, feinting to the side and firing her Bala.

No attack was able to reach Orihime because of her shield.

Loly dropped onto a column, kneeling down on one knee to catch her breath. "Aizen-sama may have treated me as a tool, but he still made me feel wanted!" she hissed between her pants. "So I don't give a damn to anything you say!" She coiled and sprang toward Orihime.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime uttered, and a small, black fairy whistled through the air and collided with her mid-flight. The impact caused a deep cut on her shoulder and it drew her against another column.

Loly landed on her feet and got ready to attack. "You bitch! How dare you look down on me? You could have killed me!"

"I don't want to kill you," Orihime said, holding out her arm beseechingly. "Let's stop this fight…please…"

"To hell with you!" exclaimed Loly in great fury. She leaped into the air, prepared to strike Orihime one more time.

However, an unexpected being came rushing past Orihime and caught Loly by surprise. It was a female, judging from her figure, but she was clad in a white cloak. "She's…the one from before…" Orihime muttered, her eyes growing wide.

The mysterious stranger had enclosed her hand around Loly's neck. "I had a change of heart, Loly." Her voice was not strong. It was soft and elegant. "I've decided to let the girl live. Her powers are most intriguing."

Fingernails digging into her skin, Loly couldn't help but squirm in pain. "C-Cielo…sama…l-let me kill…her…" Her voice was strained, weak, and awfully low.

"Was I not being clear? I want her alive." She gripped her neck tighter, making it harder for Loly to breath. "My dear Loly, you're such a disappointment. I have no use for weaklings such as yourself." A smile graced her lips—a vain, malicious smile.

And then there was the horrendous sound of bones snapping in two. A pair of silver orbs grew wide in horror. Loly's head was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The corpse fell to the ground.

After a second of silence, Orihime found her voice. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"Are you actually feeling sorry for the poor thing? Do you feel sad because I killed her?" The Arrancar girl licked the fresh blood on her hand, purring seductively. "You should be happy that she's gone. She wanted to kill you so badly."

"Were you the one who killed all those people in the human world?"

She stepped toward Orihime in midair, smiling. "So, you're suspecting me? Remember, all the victims were found dead with holes in their chest. I know a certain Espada who is fond of doing that."

Orihime felt a curl of nausea in the pit of her stomach as she spoke. "Ulquiorra would never do such a thing," she said.

"How well do you know Ulquiorra Cifer, princess? Do you even know of his past?"

"N-No…" Orihime breathed, astonished and displeased.

The Arrancar took another step and paused as she sensed something. "Hmm… It seems like my Fraccion has died in the hands of your friend," she said.

Orihime brought a closed hand against her heart. "Ishida-kun…"

"The Quincy is pretty cute, don't you think? You two will make a good couple. However…" She leaped down and landed in front of Orihime. She lifted a lock of orange hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then she gently patted the strand back into place, and Orihime felt the cool fingertips against her throat. "Your heart solely belongs to Ulquiorra."

Orihime wanted so badly to run, but she was frozen. She couldn't even flinch away.

"Once upon a time, there was a Fallen Angel. This sad, wounded angel was suffering. He was all alone in the darkness." She stepped back and began to circle casually. "Then one day, someone helped the angel—it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen."

Hate, vengeance, and hunger—Orihime could sense it all from the mysterious Arrancar. Her knees began to shake, and she was afraid she was going to crumble.

"The angel fell in love with the beautiful girl, but God forbid him to love a human. Nevertheless, his passion, his lust grew the more they touch. All he wanted was the delicious forbidden fruit." Then she stopped a few paces in front of her, and her pleasant smile widened. "A forbidden fruit—the only taste that will satisfy his lust."

There was a click—the sound of a sword flicked up from its scabbard. Gracefully, the Arrancar unsheathed her sword and pointed the blade at Orihime.

Orihime couldn't contain her surprise. Her Zanpakutou was in the form of a standard size katana with a green handle. The guard had two curved extensions from its long sides, with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. Her sword looked exactly like Ulquiorra's. It might be possible that it was really Ulquiorra's sword but the similarities might be purely coincidental.

"If the Forbidden Fruit is no more, the angel will devote everything to his god once more….Hmm…probably…" The Arrancar took a step forward.

And Orihime backed away. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"The forbidden fruit—God has decided to take it for himself. A selfish desire but it is all for power."

Her fear became nervousness. Was it possible that the Arrancar wanted her power?

"The power to violate the realm of god… Such a unique and amazing power." Finally the Arrancar removed her hood with one refined movement of her hand.

Orihime was awed at the sight of her face. The girl had the appearance of a teenager. She was pale in complexion and looked very elegant and ladylike. She possessed inhuman beauty, with delicate features and eyes that were emerald green in color. She had long, slightly wavy midnight-blue hair. She stood about 172 cm in height. But she was an Arrancar. The remnant of her mask was in the form of a petal-shaped hairclip located on the right side of her hair.

"Let me introduce myself, oh fair princess," she said and curtsied with poise and a smile that was breathtaking. "My name is Cielo Cifer, a former Espada."

"C-Cifer? Espada…?" Orihime muttered in surprise.

"Refrain your questions. I am not in the mood to answer them. Curious as you may be, I am not here to have an idle chatter with you." Her emerald eyes assessed Orihime with keen interest. She folded her arms under her cloak. "I desire your power and you will give it to me. And I'm not negotiating with you. I'm giving you an order."

Orihime looked away in silence. The scene of Ulquiorra's negotiation came winging back. As Cielo hooked one of her fingernails beneath her chin, Orihime squeezed her eyes shut. She could not help but wonder if Ulquiorra would cry if she were to die. She waited for that lethal sword to pierce her heart, painting her world the color of blood. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes. The Arrancar still had her claw under her chin. Her face was a picture perfect of beauty and still gleaming. But her gaze had been transfixed by something else. Something over Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime took advantage of her inattention to twist around. A man stood at a distance. Her heart immediately lurched with hope.

Ulquiorra stood there on top of a column, his face was void of emotions. The light seemed to lovingly caress the sculpted bones of his face and brought shine to his dark mane of hair. He looked like some sort of angel cast out of heaven for committing a sin he could not resist. He had never looked as dangerous—or as beautiful—as he did in that moment. Orihime sagged against her captor, biting back a sob of relief.

Cielo purred, "Why, hello there, Ulquiorra." She brought the sharp edge of the blade under Orihime's chin. "You're just in time to witness the death of your most beloved."

_To be continued..._

* * *

JC: Kingsleigh is a minor character, so don't be so surprised that he was killed off-screen. There are a lot of dimensions to Uryuu's power that hasn't been tapped yet and I didn't want to include any unnecessary power up that may be in conflict his skills in the manga. Many of the moves Orihime did here were inspired by the **Bleach Heat the Soul **games. She is very flexible with her shields in the game. I've finally showed Cielo's face and she has green eyes like Ulquiorra and her sword design is the same too. Please drop some feedbacks! No flaming.


	13. Ill Intentions

JC: I've already started on the first chapter of my new UlquiHime fic. It will be posted after this story will end. I have to tell you that it's based on a fairy tail but with a whole new different twist, so don't expect any kiddy Disney stuff. A promotional fanart will be featured with that fic. I won't reveal it yet here, so you've gotta wait for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 13: Ill Intentions

The fighting continued for over an hour and a half. It felt like an eternity had passed before the battle finally finished. When the Kingsleigh Loengrim's body shattered and became dust, Uryuu had no energy to cheer. He collapsed into a sitting position on the floor with his breathing ragged and his uniform tattered.

"It's over…" he muttered under his breath, lifting his head. "But I can't rest. I have to go save Inoue-san…" Slowly he got up. Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed his body and he knelt down onto the floor. "Inoue-san…"

The irregular spiritual pressure earlier had stopped, which could only mean that whoever Orihime was up against had already faced defeat. However, a seemingly dangerous and enormous pressure emerged from Orihime's location, and it wasn't the only thing he sensed. For a while now he was sensing Orihime's emotions—her fear—and her anxiety.

_"Asking help from a human is the last thing I'll ever do. However, you are the only one I see capable enough to protect her…" _

His words, his voice—all were crystal clear in his mind.

_"She is no longer safe with me and I have no means of protecting her from the great threat that is descending upon me."_

_"I'm entrusting her in your care, Quincy." _

Uryuu made a vow. He'd give anything, even his own life, just to protect Orihime. He made that vow to that person and to himself as well.

"Inoue-san…"

He forced himself back to a stand.

"Wait for me, Inoue-san…"

He dragged his feet forward. His blue eyes were filled with determination.

"I swear on my Quincy pride that I will protect you."

He flung his leg and ran through the corridors, following Orihime's spiritual pressure.

* * *

Once again Orihime Inoue found herself in a dangerous position, a hostage to the former Espada Cielo Cifer. It didn't seem fair that such a beautiful name would belong to a cruel person. But after all, the name fits her unearthly beauty.

Ulquiorra spared a disparaging gaze over Orihime. "Human trash is hardly worth the bother. If I were you, I'd toss her away. You do not need her powers."

"Surely you're not serious, Ulquiorra?" Orihime shuddered as the Arrancar's tongue darted out to give her cheek an affectionate lick. "Isn't she the woman you've lusted for?"

Ulquiorra's eyes had a cruel edge—the same eyes she'd seen before he found his heart. "Why would I desire a lowly human?"

"Ulquiorra," Orihime rasped, her throat sill raw. "I—"

"Silence," Ulquiorra demanded. "You have no right to speak here, woman."

Orihime despised herself for flinching, but the look in his eyes was so cold and flat. She pressed her lips tightly together to keep them from trembling, forcing to please herself with a bold glare.

"My, my, aren't we a bit impolite, Ulquiorra?" Cielo said, the gloating note in her voice instantly recognizable. "It seems to me you're getting a bit restless."

"Restless?" Ulquiorra snorted. "You're the one who's been restive ever since you revived."

"Only because I've been dying to eliminate you, my dear Ulquiorra."

Orihime's stomach was beginning to churn.

"After all this time, revenge is still on your mind." Ulquiorra's scornful gaze skirted over her again. "If that is what you wish then there is no need for you to involve this human trash. Why don't you send this woman back so we can settle this?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I've grown a little fond of her unique powers."

Orihime gritted her teeth against a wave of pain as Cielo trailed a nail across the front of her throat, carving a shallow trench.

"Her meager powers will not benefit you," Ulquiorra said, and Orihime felt a flare of emotions. "It is true that her powers defy the realm of God, but this woman's at a level that is below your strength in power."

Cielo sounded surprise. "Ulquiorra, you flatter me too much. Maybe I should let you be my subordinate again. What do you say? Have a change of heart and join me once more." Then a twisted smile appeared on her face. "But then again… How can you have a change of heart when you don't have one in the first place?"

"Ulquiorra has a heart," Orihime muttered, the strength in her silver eyes unfathomable.

"A heart you say?" Cielo shrugged. "I've disposed his heart a long time ago."

"That may be true…But I've entrusted him with mine." Orihime peered over her shoulder, bravely meeting Cielo's green eyes. "Ulquiorra has a heart unlike you!"

Cielo wrapped her arms around her, pulling her sword close to her throat. "If you feel pain and despair, and all unnecessary emotions, then tell me, what good is the heart?" She flicked her gaze toward Ulquiorra. "He is a hollow. He has no need of the heart and neither do I."

"No, you're wrong. I can sense his heart…beating in rhythm with mine, and it's something you can never take away." Orihime began to fight in earnest, kicking with her feet and striking out with her fists until Cielo twisted both of her wrists behind her back to subdue her.

"Struggle all you want," Cielo murmured with seductive placidness. "It's futile." She grabbed a handful of Orihime's bright hair and gave them a rough yank.

"Let me go!" Orihime exclaimed, throwing her a glare over her shoulder.

The female Arrancar's hypnotic green eyes narrowed. "It's best not to provoke me, princess. I can snap you into two in a blink of an eye." But she could see it Orihime's eyes—the strength and courage she possessed—and it upset her. "What a strange human. Here you are in the hands of danger, yet you do not quiver. Do I not frighten you?"

Ulquiorra was watching the two girls, his every muscle rigid with wariness.

Orihime closed her eyes for a moment in silence, and then wheeled on Cielo. "I'm not frightened by your presence." She truly wasn't. Her courage and faith led her to stand firm. She will not succumb to the role of damsel anymore. "Torture me, hurt me if you want! No matter what you do, I won't break down."

Perfectly full lips curved into a smile. "Strange yet brave," Cielo muttered pleasingly as she shifted her gaze at Ulquiorra. "It's no wonder why you fell for her. Not only is she extremely beautiful, she is also strong-willed and bold. Such a fascinating human I must say."

"She is trash. How many times must I say it?" Ulquiorra said coldly. "There wasn't a time I was fascinated with her."

"Cease with the lies," Cielo said dangerously, drawing the blade against the sensitive skin of her neck, causing a small cut. Blood oozed out slowly. "You would not have gone through all the trouble to save her if you did not love her. You tried to drive her away by acts of indifference. You left her in the human world and even sought help from the Quincy to take care of her. You did so many things just to keep her safe, to protect her from me and yourself. You lust everything about her, Ulquiorra. This passion is what drives you to go to great lengths for her. But you also feared for her. You were afraid that you will hurt her because of those desires."

Although Orihime knew she should be thinking of a way to escape from the enemy's clutches, she gazed up into Ulquiorra's cold eyes. Her heart was swelling up with emotions because of the revelation she learned. "Is that why, Ulquiorra?" she asked softly.

"Don't try to deny it, Ulquiorra, and tell this girl about your fawning adoration for her," Cielo said briskly from behind her.

"I'd advise you to sheath your sword, Cielo," Ulquiorra said.

"Or you'll what?" Cielo purred. "Stab me? Blast me away with your Cero? Cut off my head and burn my body?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Don't tempt me."

She pursed her lush lips in a pretty pouts. "You really shouldn't make idle threats, Ulquiorra, when we both know you're not strong enough to defeat me." She shifted her mocking gaze from Ulquiorra to Orihime. "He had been such a good lapdog in the past, but all of that has change. Let me tell you this, princess, and listen carefully. Ulquiorra was the one who killed me with acts of treachery."

* * *

It was a never ending battle in Karakura Town. After the invasion of lower class hollows, hordes of Menos Grande hollows followed suit. Ichigo Kurosaki and the other soul reapers were doing all they can to protect citizens of the town from the soul-hungry beasts. Although tackling Menos Grande were no great feat for them, the sheer number of them proved to be exhausting. Nonetheless, they were grateful that they were not Arrancars.

Meanwhile, in Kisuke Urahara's shop, two Espada had crossed blades with the ex-captain of Squad 12 and ex-captain of the Kidou Corps. The reason for the farce was because Urahara refused to inform them of Orihime Inoue's whereabouts. Because of the barrier set up around the shop, Nelliel and Grimmjow found it difficult to sense her spiritual energy. Access to the Garganta was blocked because of a strange black collar Urahara had place on them during their slumber. While a pacifist by nature, Nelliel was forced to pick up her sword because she was worried about Orihime's safety.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Strings of curses were uttered every time Grimmjow strikes Urahara with his sword. "I told her not to do anything stupid! Damn that stubborn girl!" Although Urahara kept blocking his attacks, he kept up with the assault and demanded him to get rid of the collar around his neck.

Gazing at Tessai seriously, Nelliel sighed. "It's so obvious that Orihime has gone to Hueco Mundo in order to confront Ulquiorra. Why are you stopping us from going?" She lashed a strike towards the bearded man.

Tessai dodged her sword and backed away from her. "Urahara-dono, perhaps it's about time to tell them," he said.

Letting out a lighthearted laugh, Urahara flipped up his hat and jumped as far away from the Espada. "I would have given them a proper explanation if Grimmjow-san didn't attack me all of a sudden," he said, an easy-going smile on his face.

Grimmjow's eyes were fierce and dark, his expression repulsive. He knew it was wrong to charge in and demand for answers right away, but something that concerns Orihime would always tick him off. "Just spill it already," he exclaimed impatiently.

Sheathing her sword, Nelliel used Sonido to make her way toward Grimmjow. "Cool it! We just need to talk," she said, punching him on the face, using little strength to avoid sending him flying. Grimmjow glared at her, looking like a wild cat who is about to unsheathe his claws. But his ferocious aura did not scare her one bit. She looked over at the exiled Shinigami and bowed her head. "Please… We want to help our friend."

Urahara withdrew his Zanpakutou and brought his fan close to his mouth. "I am merely doing Orihime-san a favor," he explained. "Please understand her… She refuses to let you get hurt again, and because you cannot release your swords, you two would be powerless against the Primera Espada and this mysterious new enemy."

Grimmjow felt a pang of unexpected grief as he clenched his fists. "And you think she's strong enough to stand against them? Fuck you!" Fighting an irrational flare of anger, he raked a hand through his blue locks to calm himself. "Just take these collars off before I grind you into dust."

"Orihime-san and Ishida-san snuck into Hueco Mundo in order to save a classmate and friend," Urahara said, fanning himself lightly. "They're only goal is to save her and nothing more."

Temper stinging, Grimmjow growled at him, his fangs instinctively lengthening. "And you think it'll be damn easy?"

"Bakudou no. 61, Rikujoukourou!" Tessai uttered, pointing two fingers straight at Grimmjow. Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Grimmjow's midsection and held him in place. The Kidou spell Tessai used is a way of binding that renders the target immobile.

Grimmjow was bloody mad now. "What the hell? Kidou? You son of a b—"

"Clam it, Grimmjow!" Nelliel demanded, and he simply growled. _I understand your feelings, Grimmjow, you're anxious… But now is not the time to act so recklessly. _

Urahara sighed. "Frankly, I'm quite worried about Orihime-san too. I know I can trust Ishida-san to take care of her, but still…" He closed his fan and smiled up at Nelliel. "I'll let you two go, under one condition."

The Tres Espada brought a hand to her sword's hilt. Gazing down on the ground, with deep thoughts lingering in her head, she could clearly guess what the Shinigami was trying to tell them. Heaving a sigh, she pulled out her sword, held it up in front of her horizontally. "Grimmjow, we won't stand a chance against our enemy without our Resureccion. We have to undo the seal on our Zanpakutou."

"And how the hell are we going to do that? The seal lasts for two days, remember?" Grimmjow snorted.

Nelliel closed her eyes. "It's a gamble, but we have to try," she said, looking over at Grimmjow. "Let's break the seal with our Spiritual Pressure."

"But you might exhaust every ounce of your power, Nelliel-san," Urahara warned. "Then again...maybe not all of it."

"I know… That's why I said it was a gamble," Nelliel said, a smile of confidence gracing her sweet lips.

* * *

Ulquiorra had faced enemies of all sorts in his existence—cunning, manipulative, bloodthirsty, ferocious enemies. But Orihime knew that Cielo was an enemy unlike no other for Ulquiorra. "What did she mean by what she said?" She was only met by silence and the coldness in his emerald green eyes. "Ulquiorra…" Her voice was as low as a whisper.

Shaking her head in disgust, Cielo clutched her slender fingers around Orihime's neck and lifted her into the air as if she was as light as a feather. Orihime's hands automatically braced Cielo's as she struggled for air. "I've already grown bored," she said, smiling sweetly. "I think it's about time I devour your powers, princess."

The lack of air and the pain from her fingernails that were grazing her neck misled her from fearing her own death. She could not speak or move. Cielo's strength easily overpowered hers. But her silver eyes gazed down at the Arrancar, daring her to do her worst.

All of a sudden, something pierced through Cielo's chest. It was a spiritual arrow bathed in blue light. Orihime's heart jumped in elation, knowing full well who shot it. As the arrow dispersed, Cielo's grip loosened, and Orihime used the opportunity to break free and jumped onto another column.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on Inoue-san again!"

Cielo swung around as Uryuu Ishida's commanding voice came ringing through. He was floating through the air, his gaze locked on Cielo and his hands gripping his bow with a lethal arrow ready to be shot. He landed on the column but quickly used Hirenkyaku to move toward Orihime.

Cielo faced her new opponent without flinching. "The White Knight has come to save the princess, while the Dark Knight watches in silence," she said, clapping her hands like a sophisticated aristocrat who was amused with a grand performance on a stage. "Everything just got interesting again."

She pulled out her sword in a very elegant manner as she turned her back at the Quincy, and at that moment, blue eyes met deep green pools in silence for a split second. As if a series of words were exchanged between them, Uryuu made his move. He shot the arrow at Cielo.

"How rude!" Cielo swatted the arrow away so easily with her blade. "You should've at least waited until I was ready, and I thought you were a real gentleman."

"We don't have time to play games with you, Arrancar," Uryuu said before disappearing from her line of sight.

"As if you can kill me," Cielo said, sensing the Quincy appearing behind her, ready to slash her with his Seele Schneider. With grace and poise, she blocked his attack with her sword and charged up for a Cero. Uryuu moved out of the range of fire before it was shot and launched a number of arrows at Cielo. But the female Arrancar was quick and nimble as she dodged every arrow. "Please… Stop boring me with such pathetic attacks. Shall I make things more interesting?" With a malicious smile on her pretty face, she pointed her sword at Orihime and fired a green Cero in an instant.

Uryuu gasped in surprise. "Inoue-san!"

But Orihime was not afraid. She was prepared. Nevertheless, before she could even summon her three fairies to conjure a shield, Ulquiorra appeared before her.

Cielo simply narrowed her eyes as Ulquiorra spared a deadly gaze over her. In a matter of seconds, the Cero made contact and an explosion occurred. But she knew it did not hit the target. To her dismay, Ulquiorra and Orihime had disappeared.

"Have you forgotten I'm still here?" Uryuu leaped into the air, coming at her from her right side. "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, so you better be careful." He shot two arrows at her.

She flung the arrows away with her sword and charged toward the Quincy. "Is that supposed to be a threat, oh, dear knight?" She delivered swift and deadly blows, only to have Uryuu block and dodge them all. "I must say you're good." She used Sonido and appeared right above him, positioning the tip of the blade at him, charging up for a Cero attack. "But not good enough."

A smirk for a smile, Uryuu twisted around, pushing the tip of his Seele Schneider toward the Cero. The blade of blue light forced through the Cero and made contact with her hand enhanced with a formidable Hierro. Losing control over the energy, her own Cero backfired and exploded. Thick smoke enveloped the two, blinding their eyes from each other.

Taking notice of her torn cloak and uniform, she sighed. "You're full of surprises, Quincy," Cielo said, the confident flow in her voice noticeable. She tossed away the cloak with one refined movement. The outfit she revealed consisted of a black oxford shirt underneath a white uniform coat with black trimmings, a pleated white miniskirt and black-colored, white outlined mid-calf boots with grey thigh-high stockings. The middle part of her outfit was slightly torn, revealing the hollow hole located on her sternum and a bit of cleavage.

"I may not be able to beat you," Uryuu said, emerging from behind her, closing in, as he reached for her shoulder. "But I am able to outsmart you at least." With great force, he wheeled her closer and dropped a small black cube into the hole.

Cielo's green eyes widened in disbelief. "Caja Negacion?"

"That's right," Uryuu said with a smile. "A gift from Ulquiorra."

Black and purple light beams exploded from her hole, surging toward different directions, before it enveloped her completely, forming a box around her. Another stream of light burst through and then she disappeared from sight.

Uryuu landed on the column, dropping onto his knees instantly. "I've managed to get out of that pinch," he said, taking a deep breath. Slowly he got back up and jumped off the column. As he landed on the floor, he took a look around. "Inoue-san, where are you?" He remembered Ulquiorra hauling her away from the Cielo's Cero attack and figured that they would be around here somewhere. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he focused on sensing for Orihime's spiritual pressure.

After fifteen seconds, his eyes popped open as he realized he couldn't sense her at all. A drop of sweat trickled down his face. "Ulquiorra…where in the world did you take her?" He said this followed by a frustrated sigh and a dismayed face.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: I have a fetish for school girl uniforms. I thought of designing Cielo's uniform similar to those of Vampire Knight Uniforms. It adds to her classy look after all. I wish I could draw Cielo but I'm currently busy with another UlquiHime art. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. UlquiHime moments ready to be served in the next chapter. Please review! No Flaming.


	14. Behind the Cruel Green Eyes

JC: I have two chapters of my new UlquiHime fic ready and now I'm working on the promotional fanart of it. I'm almost done with the lineart, then I'm off to colouring it. I'm finally on chapter 14 of this story. This will probably end in Chapter 20. Sorry, I don't intend to make it long because it'll be dragging. I've promised some UlquiHime moments here and you're gonna get them. Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 14: Behind the Cruel Green Eyes

The chamber she and Ulquiorra took refuge in had been draped in cashmere and silk and adorned with white furniture and a marble chess set. As she turned to face him, he closed the door and slipped his hands into his pockets, surveying her through heavy-lidded eyes. "Did I not tell you to return to your world? Why must you disobey me, woman?"

Warned by the wary edge in his voice, Orihime shrugged. "I came here to rescue Tatsuki-chan and I'm not going back without her."

Abandoning his post by the door, Ulquiorra brushed past her to get to the table. He brought his hand on top of the white queen. "The whereabouts of your friend is currently unknown, but I can assure you that she is not in the vicinity of Las Noches," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. "Then where should we go look for her?"

"I will go look for her in your place. You will not endanger yourself by staying in Hueco Mundo any longer." When her eyes only widened further, he sighed. "The Quincy had managed to stall time by trapping Cielo in another dimension. You should use this chance to return." His emerald green gaze flicked over her silver orbs. "Cielo desires your power. She will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants."

"You seem to be on her list as well," Orihime said, clasping her hands together. "I have a lot of questions I want to ask and I doubt you'll give me any answers. I'm willing to wait until you're ready to talk. In the meantime, I'll go search for Tatsuki-chan."

He took a one step toward her, then another. "Stubborn, woman." He lifted one hand to her face with a seductive tenderness that made her shiver. "You will only get yourself killed."

Recalling Cielo's words in her mind, Orihime lowered her head and closed her eyes.

_"Cease with the lies," Cielo said dangerously, drawing the blade against the sensitive skin of her neck, causing a small cut. Blood oozed out slowly. "You would not have gone through all the trouble to save her if you did not love her. You tried to drive her away by acts of indifference. You left her in the human world and even sought help from the Quincy to take care of her. You did so many things just to keep her safe, to protect her from me and yourself. You lust everything about her, Ulquiorra. This passion is what drives you to go to great lengths for her. But you also feared for her. You were afraid that you will hurt her because of those desires."_

"I've gotten way stronger than before," Orihime said firmly, meeting up his cold gaze. "You don't have to worry about me, Ulquiorra."

He backed away from her, slipping his hands back into his pockets. "You never get scared easily, do you, Inoue Orihime?"

He was right. She was not scared. She was ready to face anything in order to save Tatsuki. She smiled at him, using her best smile.

"I have no choice now, do I? Not when you're sure about yourself. But you do pose as an unprecedented situation for me." He turned on his heel. "Perhaps it's time I told you exactly what is going in between me and Cielo Cifer."

A spark of amusement was lighted in her eyes. "Is she your ex-wife?" she asked curiously.

Ulquiorra immediately glared at her, his expression etched with exasperation. "Put a halt to your overactive imagination, woman, and listen to what I have to say," he said, and Orihime stiffened and let out an awkward laugh. "Cielo Cifer is one of the original Arrancars, one who reached the peak of evolution without aid from the Hougyoku. Her powers were vastly enhanced when she was found by Aizen and she was quickly enlisted into his army as the Fourth Espada."

"The Fourth? Just like your previous rank."

"Yes, that's right. She was the fourth most powerful Arrancar among the original Espada."

"Her Zanpakutou… It's similar to yours."

Ulquiorra's frown deepened. He turned away from her, toward the window. "To be more precise, my Zanpakutou's design was based on hers, even my whole existence…"

"Do you mean—?"

"She soon developed a dangerous ability where she can imitate, devour and absorb another being's powers and techniques. When Aizen realized that potential, he experimented on her, made her even stronger. Her spiritual power kept on increasing as time went by, and later on, when she could no longer contain all that power, her body split into two entities."

Orihime drew in a deep breath to steady her voice. "And the other entity is you, isn't it?"

He gazed into the cold floor. "Yes, I was a part of her before. Even so, my powers in the past paled in comparison to hers," he informed her, his voice suppressing the riled emotions burning in his chest. "She had always been diligent and impressive. She enlisted me as her Fraccion and trained me."

"Then why is she dead set on taking revenge on you?"

He turned to her, his melancholic expression unchanging. "Although she separated a part of herself to contain her powers, she could not stop it from rising to greater levels. Aizen saw her as a threat and decided to isolate her from others. Eventually, Aizen wanted her eliminated."

Orihime touched her fingers to the tear marks on his face, wishing she could erase the painful memories from his heart. "And Aizen used you to do his dirty work, didn't he?"

He drew nearer, his shadow falling over her. His voice was husky, perfectly pitched, enough to lure any woman to delight. "The first time my hands got tainted in blood was the day I killed Cielo by piercing my blade through her chest." Bracing his hands against her shoulders, he lowered his head, brushing his cheek against hers.

His flesh should have been cold, but it was warm, burning with unnatural fever that threatened to set fire to her heart. As his parted lips grazed the flesh behind her ear, a shiver of excitement raked through her. "Ulquiorra…was that the day you threw away your heart?"

"Yes…But you've entrusted me with a heart and I intend to keep it," he murmured, positioned her even more intimately into the cradle of his body. He pressed a kiss into the nape of her neck. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I truly regretted it, but it was necessary for your protection."

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime's voice was husky and thick. "I…" He kissed her neck. Soft biting kisses made her ache. And all the while his fingers kept moving, kneading her soft flesh, she moaned in pleasure. Her head was spinning. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"I swear I will not let her harm you, Orihime," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Ulquiorra…" Her eyes glistened with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, smiling and crying at the same time.

His strong arms lifted her off her feet. They stared at each other for a moment and then Ulquiorra's mouth was on hers, hard and hungry and demanding. It was a demand she answered, her lips parting under his, her tongue seeking his as she kissed him back, her urgency matching his own. The more he kissed her, the more she craved for him.

He pinned her against the wall, locking her wrists in his hand, lifting them above her head. A shaft of moonlight lit the room with an otherworldly glow. He gazed down at her. "I hold your heart, your body and your soul—everything belongs to me." He claimed her lips once more as he slid his hand along the length of her leg. His fingers inched under the skirt, pushing it higher. When he caressed the sensitive skin of her thighs, Orihime shivered in response.

"I'm yours and always will be, Ulquiorra," she muttered under her breath. When his fingers stroked her, she drew in a shaky breath. She felt flushed. The blood inside her body seemed to burn through her veins like liquid fire.

Their kisses grew wilder, more intense by the second. Their bodies burned as strong as the heated passion in their hearts. The hot spiral of tension and fervor wound tighter and tighter until it sprang loose, sending wild waves of shuddering, clenching satisfaction through them.

Reluctant to surrender her warmth, Ulquiorra pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and flushed. "You should rest," he told her, turning his back to her and slipping both hands into his pocket. "I'm sure that you've exhausted half of your strength in your battle against the Numero."

The memory of Loly's death made her wince. True to a fault, she never held a grudge against the girl. Loly did not deserve to die like that. Cielo was cruel. Her sinister eyes were nothing like Ulquiorra's. Though she feared for his safety, she knew that Ulquiorra and Cielo were destined to cross blades in the battlefield. It will be a battle to the death.

* * *

"Yaaahh…That was intense," Urahara said, fanning himself while sporting a goofy grin on his face. He was seated on a big rock with one leg bent and against his chest. His fellow ex-captain was on his knees, a few paces from him, panting heavily and drenched in sweat. "But you did a great job, Tessai-san."

The bearded man took a deep breath before lifting eyes to his friend. "The barrier I set up almost broke due to their immense spiritual pressure," he said. "I almost collapsed. Those Arrancars never cease to amaze me."

Closing his fan, Urahara hopped off the rock. "You know, they almost died during the process, especially Grimmjow-san," he said, tapping the fan on his shoulder. "Nonetheless, they were determined to release the seal. They knew the consequences and yet they still did it. Orihime-san is that important to them."

"Do you think it's wise for them to sneak into Hueco Mundo at the state they're in? They've exhausted their powers. It would have been better if they had rested for a while," Tessai said, crossing his muscular arms over his well-sculpted chest.

Urahara heaved a sigh. "Well, there's no use stopping them. Besides, I think they'll be fine." He spun around on his heel and pulled out his Zanpakutou. "Now then, let us go join Kurosaki-san and the others. Until the problem in Hueco Mundo remains unsolved, we have no choice but to keep those hollows at bay."

* * *

Glancing out the window on a whim, he realized it was time to head out.

The ethereal beauty on the bed, sitting in silence, inspired emotions in Ulquiorra Cifer, and he continued to wonder if he could really protect her from Cielo Cifer.

In an attempt to control her powers, Cielo split her soul into two, leading to the creation of his existence. He remembered it clearly now—the past that was long forgotten—and he knew he was born with a heart. But he was forced to dispose of his heart. Aizen had him kill Cielo because she was becoming a threat to him. His hands were first stained with Cielo's blood and he could never wash it off. He found it puzzling for her to be alive after all this time. He thought he had killed her. He saw her turning into nothing more than ashes before his eyes. And yet she came back alive and stronger than she was before.

The night before his discharge from the medical room, he had met Cielo Cifer again. The first thing she did was point a blade at him. She spoke of revenge and desire for power, and claimed that she will make him suffer, that she will torture him and rip his body and soul apart. Her eyes were deadly, cold, and fierce, and he had felt the murderous aura seeping out of her body. Ulquiorra showed no fear in front of her. He kept a level-head and remarked her every threat as if it was nothing more than an immature ploy. However, when Cielo made mentioned of Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra realized the difficulty in keeping his calm, though he was successful in maintaining an indifferent expression in front of her eyes.

Cielo knew how important Orihime was to him and made plans to use her. Because of that, he tried to push Orihime away. He tried to maintain distance. He tried to send her back to her rightful world. But the girl simply refused to part with him.

Several hours of searching on foot earlier had led him to a place deep within the Forest of Menos. There was an old mansion hidden behind a barrier of illusion. He was about to venture into the mansion when he sensed Orihime Inoue's spiritual energy along with the Quincy's. Inwardly, he was enraged and disappointed at the Quincy. He made him swear that he would protect Orihime at all cost, but he placed her in danger by bringing her to Hueco Mundo. The Quincy should have stopped her, even if Orihime begged him to. He should have refused. However, Ulquiorra knew it was wrong to place all blame on the Quincy because he had his own faults as well.

Orihime's hands continued to brush her silky hair while she walked toward him with natural grace. Her potent feminine scent overpowered his senses. The small face surrounded by flaming orange hair, her two sparkling silver eyes that were almost blinding, and her slim, curvaceous body—everything about her was simply alluring, pure, and divine.

Taking his hand in hers, she stammered with a sad expression on her delicate face. "Should we get going?" she asked in a low, soft voice.

He had told her everything about Cielo, about his past, and warned her of the danger. But the woman gave no hint of fear. She was willing to put herself on the line to save her friend and she made a promise to herself that she will protect him as well.

"We still have time before Cielo returns."

"I can sense Ishida-kun's presence. He's been looking for us."

"We cannot waste time by looking for that Quincy." He saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Do not worry so much. The Quincy is akin to your ability to sense spiritual pressure, especially if it belongs to someone close to him. He should be able to sense you as we go to the forest."

Orihime looked up at him and smiled. "I'm surprised you sought Ishida-kun's help to take care of me."

"Asking a mere Shinigami for help never crossed my mind. The Quincy was a wise choice, though I find it disappointing that he actually agreed to escort you here. I specifically told him to keep you from harm's way."

"Don't get mad at him. He's just being a caring friend, that's all," she said cheerfully. Ulquiorra was becoming more and more human, she mused. Seeking for other's help was a good sign for him. And she was pleased when he told his little tale of how he tried to stop Cielo from murdering the people the other day at the park.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_JC: Sorry, no action here, only some sweet moments between Ulquiorra and Orihime. It's hard keeping them in character, but I don't want them to be OOC to the highest level. Grimmjow and Nelliel are on their way to Hueco Mundo. Ishida's still looking for Orihime. However, the two of them are ready to depart for the Menos Forest to look for Tatsuki. I gave you a dose of who Cielo is and what her relationship is with Ulquiorra. Yes, she was a former Espada, one of the original ones. Of course, all of these are made up by me and not associated with the canon storyline. I think I'm enjoying writing about Cielo Cifer. Please review! No Flaming!


	15. The Flash of Distortion

JC: Bleach Manga Chapter 425! Refreshing start. Our favourite Orihime is now a senior! She's also referred as the Idol of Karakura! Damn, the girl's got style. She's rocking with her new hairdo. When you thought she was already beautiful, Kubo amazed us and made her drop dead gorgeous now! Gotta love the drain pipe stunt too. She's amazing. I also got a nice dose of Ishida SmExyness in the chapter. Damn, Kubo, you've really done a great job highlighting the stunning entrances of Ishida and Orihime. Now I really wish Ulquiorra would come back. I'd like to see his reaction to Orihime's hairstyle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

**

* * *

Love in the Mask**

Chapter 15: The Flash of Distortion

Dark blue hair lay messily over his face, two weak looking eyes could be seen beneath the mane—the calm face of the Quincy for more than an hour and a half ago was no longer there. The face he had on now was etched in worry. He'd been searching non-stop for Orihime. The giant fortress had too much space, too much room. Basically it was too big. It was as if he was searching for a needle in a haystack. It was only about five minutes ago that he was able to sense her spiritual pressure. She was on the move, and no doubt she was with Ulquiorra. But he was simply lost in the hallways. He figured it would take a while before he could reach her.

He kept up the pace, running through a seemingly endless white hallway. As he turned at a corner, something unexpected happened. A Garganta opened right behind him and in a split second, two people, clad in white uniforms, jumped out and landed on him, squashing him on the floor. The weight of their bodies were crushing his bones and suffocating his lungs. While he felt the soft buttom of the female, he felt the hard soles of the male.

"Grimmjow, why'd you push me?" the girl exclaimed.

The male shrugged. "Coz you're too damn slow, Nelliel."

"Ah, look, it's Uryuu!" Nelliel pointed out, getting up on her feet.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor, Quincy? Are you some kind of carpet?" Grimmjow said roughly.

"Nelliel-san, it's good to see you again," Uryuu's voice was strained despite the politeness. And when he spoke to Grimmjow, his voice became firm. "But I'm not happy at all to have you stepping on me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow pressed his foot harder until he heard a crack. Uryuu couldn't help but squirm in pain. "How'd you like that, Quincy?"

"Just get the hell off of me!" Uryuu yelled out, pushing his body up.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Grimmjow turned on one heel. "Pipe down. You're annoying."

Flustered, Uryuu got up instantly and adjusted his glasses. He was tempted to unleash a string of curses and insults at Grimmjow, but his finely honed instincts kicked in and prevented him from worsening the situation with the blue-haired Arrancar.

"Uryuu, where's Orihime?" Nelliel asked.

The Quincy pushed up his glasses once more. "With Ulquiorra no doubt…" His tone carried a hint of irritation. He wasn't at all in favor of leaving Orihime alone with Ulquiorra.

And Grimmjow seemed to feel the same way. He grabbed Uryuu by the collar and growled. "Damn you! I thought you were supposed to be guarding her. Why did you let Ulquiorra take her?" When Uryuu merely glared back at him, he shoved him away and punched the wall. "Damn! I should have watched over her! That Ulquiorra better not do anything to her!"

Though a lot of Grimmjow's traits and personality were still new to him, Uryuu could sense jealousy and anger within him. He could see it being reflected in his blue eyes. "Calm down, Grimmjow," he said as he sensed Orihime's spiritual pressure again. "Ulquiorra will never hurt her."

Grimmjow turned to face the Quincy once more. "And how can you be sure about that? He had already hurt her more than once before. Hell, he even left her all alone in the human world."

"But he sought my help before he did that," Uryuu immediately said, surprising the two Espada. "Look, I'll explain things to you as we go, okay?"

Nelliel and Grimmjow gazed at each other, as if seeking for each other's approval, and simultaneously they nodded.

* * *

Orihime wrapped her arms around herself and stole a furtive look at Ulquiorra. His melancholic façade was still present, yet he seemed to be growing more distant with each step they made through the forest. By the time they've reached a steep cliff, the tension between them had grown thick.

The Espada turned to her, the dim light of the moon seeping through the trees casting an ominous shadow over his features. "Cielo is notorious for her love of inflicting chaos on humans." He captured her hand in his, the broad pad of his thumb, caressing her sensitive palm. "However, she enjoys playing with the victims who are unique to her. Your powers are something she desires."

His words sent shivers down her spine. "She's still in the other dimension, right? If that's the case, then we should hurry up, find Tatsuki-chan, and—"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as you think. Even if we manage to save your friend, Cielo would still come after you."

She frowned. "You're right…And Cielo would not hesitate to involve my friends…" She clasped her hands nervously. "So, there's no other choice but to defeat—"

Ulquiorra stilled her lips with two of his fingers. "There is no other solution but to kill her."

As she averted her face, drawing in a shaky breath, she felt her heart pace increasing. "Is it really possible to kill her? You've killed her before, haven't you? Then how was she able to—"

He gave her a dark look. "That I don't understand. There are things in this world that I, myself, find puzzling."

The mansion looped up out of the darkness as Ulquiorra broke the barrier with his Zanpakutou. It was a crumbling heap of slate and stone. A tattered veil of clouds dashed across the air. Every window in the house, even the cracked ones, had been draped in black crepe, making it look as if the house itself was mourning. It seemed only fitting that it was owned by a sadistic and cruel undead beauty.

They were nearly to the door when Ulquiorra tugged her to a halt. "This mansion was a gift from Aizen to Cielo. She was, after all, his favorite Espada in the past. But this mansion also served as her prison. From this point on," he suggested, "you should be more alert."

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra! I'll be vigilant," she said, looking very determined.

The front door of the house creaked open beneath his hand. As its shadowy interior swallowed him whole, she hasted to follow. Matching him step by step, she peered through the shadows, waiting for her eyes to adjust. "Kinda reminds me of that Vampire movie I once—" She let out a cute little shriek as she stumbled down to the floor. "Ouchie…" she muttered as she propped herself on her elbows. She peered over her shoulders and saw the carpet crease, the cause of her trip.

Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder to the girl on the floor. "Is this what you call being vigilant?" he said in almost a sigh. "Must you be clumsy at a time like this, woman?"

Scratching the back of her head, Orihime giggled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra. It's just that I can't see very well. This place is so dark." She quickly got up on her feet, a happy-go-lucky smile gracing her lips. "But you know what? This place would be perfect to film a horror movie! One time, back in middle school, our class did a Haunted House for the Cultural Festival. It was a lot of fun. I dressed up as a ghost, but I wasn't very scary. I told them I should have dressed up as a maniacal killer robot instead but my classmates didn't like the idea." She made a gloomy face for an instant and went back to her cheerful mode. "And then they got me dressed up as a bunny girl, a maid, a nurse, even though it doesn't fit the theme. I don't know—"

Once again he shushed her with his fingers. Although her chattering was slightly amusing, Ulquiorra found it absurd for her to act so calm in such a dire situation. "Cease your idle chatter. We have important work to do," he reminded her.

Orihime sighed and lowered her head. "To tell you the truth, I'm pretty nervous," she said. "But I'm not afraid because you're here with me." She lifted her chin and ran toward the staircase.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The girl turned on her heel and faced him confidently. "It's better if we split up. We'll cover more ground that way. The enemy's still trapped and I don't sense any hollows around, so I know it's safe."

"Very well then," Ulquiorra replied, silently amused by her antics. "But do not let your guard down."

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra! You be careful too, okay!"

Orihime searched the upstairs chambers and attics for any sign of secret stairwells or passages while Ulquiorra combed the basement kitchens and cellars.

Orihime started into a large bedroom on the third floor, and then froze in her tracks. Two human corpses lay on the floor, bearing holes in their chests. Blood was spilled everywhere. She shuddered, remembering how Ulquiorra blasted a hole through Ichigo's chest.

"You seem distracted," Ulquiorra said, coming up behind her.

She shook her head. "I just remembered something horrible."

Ulquiorra gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before leading the way to the next room.

"When we arrived in Hueco Mundo, I was able to sense Tatsuki-chan's spiritual pressure…" Orihime frowned. "But now I can't sense her at all."

"There's a good chance that Cielo knew we would come looking for your friend here," Ulquiorra said. "Perhaps she has hidden her somewhere else."

As Orihime closed her eyes, she concentrated hard to feel the spiritual pressures. She cocked her head to the side, so beside herself with yearning that it took her a minute to realize that she was sensing three familiar spiritual pressures approaching. "Ishida-kun! Nel! Grimmjow!" she uttered, opening her eyes. "They're coming!"

"After all the effort of sealing their swords, they still come," Ulquiorra said.

Orihime smiled up at him. "I knew it. I knew you were trying to protect Grimmjow and Nel from Cielo too, though I think you were a bit brutal. I had a hard time healing Grimmjow."

"Do not misunderstand, woman," Ulquiorra said, staring into her silver orbs without falter. "I merely sealed off their powers in order not to tempt Cielo. If she grabs hold of their power, then she will be unstoppable."

That may be true, but Orihime knew that deep down Ulquiorra also cared for Nelliel and Grimmjow.

"Why, hello there, my dear friends." A beautiful, sophisticated voice seemed to echo throughout the room. Ulquiorra and Orihime turned and set their eyes on the unwanted guest standing on top of the stairs.

Ulquiorra instinctively unsheathed his sword, and then lowered it just as quickly because wrapped tenderly in Cielo's arms was an unconscious Tatsuki.

Orihime frantically searched her friend's face, torn between horror and relief. Clad in a plain blue t-shirt and white shorts, Tatsuki appeared to be alive and unharmed. Her hand reached for her hairpin. She knew she had no hope of getting a clean shot at Cielo—not as long as she was using Tatsuki as a shield. Tatsuki was as frozen as a statue, her eyes were lifeless, but Orihime could tell that she was alive.

"I can't understand why you're friends with a tomboy like her," Cielo said softly, gazing down into Orihime's face with chilling fondness. "She doesn't have any endearing qualities at all."

Orihime stilled herself against a pang of panic. "Please, I beg of you, release my friend." She planted a foot forward, bringing a hand to her chest. "You want my powers, right? Then take it! I just want my friend safe and sound."

"Such a noble princess," Cielo said with a sigh. "But I'm afraid you will just have to continue to suffer until Ulquiorra there is lying dead."

"I won't let you hurt Ulquiorra!"

"I see that you've fallen deeply in love with him. Have you forgotten that he's a Hollow? Besides, surely he will grow tired of you soon."

Orihime narrowed her gaze. "Hollow or not, I still love him."

"Emotions such as love are worthless to him. Ulquiorra does not possess the so-called heart you humans are greatly fond of. He does not love you, princess, because he only desires your body."

"How could I expect you to understand the love we share?" Orihime demanded, planting a foot on the bottom stair, bringing herself one step closer to Tatsuki. "All you know is greed and hunger, lust and violence." She inched another step as she clenched her hands. "Ulquiorra and I care for one another, we understand each other."

"Love is an emotion that does nothing but make you weak," Cielo said.

"I beg to differ." It was Ulquiorra's turn to speak. His cold gaze directed toward Cielo. "It does not make you weak. It gives you strength. But, of course, explaining it to you would only be a waste of time. You will never come to understand this emotion, Cielo. Everything is merely trash in your eyes."

With a malicious grin on her face, Cielo lifted a perfectly sharp nail to Tatsuki's cheek. "You're more human now than you were before, Ulquiorra." Steady and slow in motion, she grazed Tatsuki's face. "And to be honest, it's quite sickening."

Orihime's eyes grew wide as she saw fresh blood trickling down her friend's face. "Please…Give me my friend," she said.

"Or you'll what? Attack me? You wouldn't want me to snap her fragile little neck into two now, would you?"

Orihime sucked in a breath, her adrenaline pumping. Although she wanted nothing more at the moment than to shoot Cielo with Tsubaki, she climbed up the stairs until she was in the same level as her. She stood there, firm and determined, face to face with Cielo. "Please…Tatsuki-chan has nothing to do with this. Just let her go."

Cielo grimaced. "I guess I could give her up," she said before her lips curved back into a sadistic smile. Her voice softened to a dangerous purr. "But only on one condition. I want you to attack Ulquiorra."

Orihime's mind went completely blank for a second, then she turned her attention to the man she loved. "Ulquiorra, I…" She was vexed, confused, she couldn't think clearly. As she returned her attention to Cielo, she shuddered in disgust at the thought of what she was about to do. "I'm sorry, Ulquiorra." Even without the incantation, Tsubaki materialized and flew toward Ulquiorra in lightning fast speed.

The Espada easily dodged the projectile and broaden the distance between them. She was pulling off an act, and he knew he must play the part.

"It looks like your princess is willing to give you up for the sake of her dearest friend," Cielo said with a light, elegant giggle, as she threw Tatsuki on the floor. Orihime gasped in surprise. But before she could utter a word, Cielo stepped on her face with controlled strength. "So much for love…" She then kicked the unconscious girl on the side, sending her rolling toward Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Unfortunately, Orihime could not even extend a bit of aid for her friend because Cielo immediately apprehended her. Cielo had seized her and grabbed a handful of hair. "L-Let me go!" Orihime exclaimed bravely.

"Watch carefully, my dear Ulquiorra, as I will devour her powers, her soul, and her precious heart," Cielo said, tracing a finger down Orihime's neck. "I will devour everything until she's no more."

"Dare if you must. But a fair warning, Cielo, it will do you good to not underestimate her," Ulquiorra explained, looking calm and collected as usual.

One minute Cielo was glaring at Ulquiorra, the next she was letting out a furious cry as Tsubaki drilled deep into her back. Her body went rigid, sending Orihime slumping to her knees on the floor.

Unsheathing his sword, Ulquiorra appeared behind Cielo in no less than a second and stabbed her through the chest where her heart was supposedly located. "Your arrogance is your downfall, Cielo," he said, keeping a steady hold on his sword. Cielo slowly turned her head, peering over her right shoulder to look at him. The pained look in her eyes did not go unnoticed. "It's astonishing, isn't it? You were not able to sense the woman's attack, and you must be wondering why, correct?"

Orihime had gone to tend to her best friend, crying in relief as she embraced her in her arms.

"For someone who is capably in sensing a Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure as well as a Hollow's, you are simply not used to her presence. In addition to that, she is someone who has the ability to violate the realm of the gods. To be more precise, her spiritual pressure is more inclined to a heavenly being. And due to her great amount of training, she was able to master the art of masking her own spiritual pressure."

Cielo slumped her head forward, her lips slowly curving into a smirk. "A god-sent angel, huh?" Unsteadily, she lifted a hand and touched Ulquiorra's blade.

"Do not try to resist. It is over for you."

"You do not outrank me, Ulquiorra, and you cannot defeat me."

All of a sudden, Cielo unleashed a torrential wave of black-green spiritual pressure, hurling Ulquiorra, Orihime and Tatsuki away. With Tatsuki in her arms and due to the wind pressure, Orihime could not regain composure at all as they flew over the stairs. But before they could crash into a wall, Orihime summoned Hinagiku, Baigon, and Lily to use Santen Kesshun. The sacred shield acted as a cushion for them against the wall, saving them from getting injured.

As much as he didn't want to accept it, Ulquiorra found her spiritual pressure to be too enormous. It would be dangerous for Orihime and her friend to stay within close distance from Cielo.

"I wanted to play with you a little while longer, Ulquiorra," Cielo said, pulling the blade from her back. "But my patience has run out. You will die in my hands today." She threw his sword, as if it was a simple throwing knife. The sword landed in front of Ulquiorra, the blade sticking onto the floor. "Take your sword and fight me."

Ulquiorra picked up his sword and took his stance. "I will do as you wish." Not another second, he charged toward Cielo, raising his sword and attempting to cut her into two.

Cielo effortlessly blocked his sword with the back of her hand. "Please do try to make this fight a little more interesting, Ulquiorra. You do know that I bore easily." She delivered a roundhouse kick at his face with blinding speed, knocking him over to a wall. "Your reaction time is sloppy as usual, Ulquiorra. I thought you had improved after all this time."

As he got back up, Ulquiorra immediately fired a Cero. However, Cielo simply blocked it with her sword and assaulted him with a barrage of Bala. Ulquiorra dodged her attacks hastily and used Sonido to appear above her. He swung his sword but hit nothing. Cielo had anticipated his move and already used Sonido to create some distance. Then she fired her own Cero, and Ulquiorra managed to dodge it in time.

"Your betrayal was unacceptable. You were once a part of me. You were supposed to follow my orders only." She disappeared out of sight and reappeared in front of him. Grabbing his face, she pushed him down the floor and impaled his stomach with her sword. "Aizen plotted everything and with his help, you were able to kill me."She twisted the sword in her hand and watched him wince in pain.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime exclaimed in horror. She had left her best friend by the entrance and behind the safety of her shield. She had hoped to aid Ulquiorra in battle but did not expect him to be at a disadvantage. She could see his own blood oozing out of his wound, staining the pallor of his uniform. "Tsubaki, go!"

The fairy in black materialized before her and zoomed toward Cielo in lightning speed. Using Sonido, Cielo moved from Ulquiorra to her side, taking her sword along and avoiding Tsubaki completely. "You may have god-like powers, but I refuse to let a human get the best of me." Before Orihime could react, she grabbed a handful of her orange hair and dragged her down on the floor.

A string of panic, fear, and anger surfaced within Ulquiorra. Keeping his calm façade, he rose to his feet. "Release her, Cielo," he demanded, his voice hard and cold. "I'm the one you want."

Liberating her hair from her hold, Cielo crossed her arms under her breasts and pressed a foot down on Orihime's back. "Oh, but isn't she the woman you love? The woman who owns your heart?" There was an obvious repugnance noted in her tone as she mentioned the heart. "If I take her life, then surely you'll revert back to your normal ways. Of course, I'll devour her powers first."

Ulquiorra was raging inside and he found it more difficult to maintain calm. "Aizen may issued the order, however, I, myself, desired to take your life. You had the potential to surpass him and eventually you would have taken over his army. The reason why I agreed to follow his orders was because you wanted to get rid of my existence. I have been nothing but loyal to you, and yet you desired to kill me. What you are doing is not an act of revenge but merely a continuation of the past." He gripped his sword tightly. "After you had been isolated, you've started abusing me, and eventually you wanted me dead."

The pressure on her back seemed to lighten as Orihime feebly looked up at her lover. His face was void of emotions, but Orihime could sense his sadness, his pain, and anger. She thought she had learned everything about his past, so it was a surprise to hear the new revelation. It was true that Ulquiorra aided Aizen in killing Cielo. However, she had no idea that Cielo attempted to kill Ulquiorra in the past. It came as a big surprise for her. Now the question lingering in her mind was why would Cielo want to kill her separate existence?

"I thought it was the right choice to separate you from my body… Sadly, I made a grave mistake. You were a nuisance when we were one and now you've become a much bigger nuisance, Ulquiorra Cifer," she explained, her expression full of conviction. "If only you had just remained an emotionless robot, then I would not have gone through all the trouble to kill you."

Cielo pulled Orihime's hair, dragging the poor girl back to her feet without a shred of gentleness, and then she brought her blade under her chin. "You would not be stupid enough to try anything funny now, would you? Of course not…This girl is more important to you than your miserable life. The love you have for this girl—it's disgusting really—and a hollow with a human heart …" She gradually shook her head in dismay. "Now that is even more disgusting."

Orihime could no longer stay quiet. "What do you know about love? What do you know about the heart?" Her hands balled into hard fists. "Don't talk about those things as if you understand them!"

Boiling in rage, Cielo seized her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She immediately brought her hand around her neck and lifted her up. "Everything that makes you human…Everything is simply trash in my eyes."

Her vice-like grip restricted her breathing. Orihime could not even find the strength to struggle, and she knew that Cielo had the power to snap her neck like a twig.

Ulquiorra watched his lover hanging onto the rope of life, hiding his true expression behind his unruffled mask. He desired nothing more but to save Orihime from his former master. But to act hastily would mean the end for her.

"Would you try dying this once, princess?" Cielo purred spitefully. "I'm sure Ulquiorra would drown in misery and regret for not being able to save you." She let out an elegant laugh before she threw Orihime towards Ulquiorra.

Catching her instantly in his arms, he settled half of her body on the floor and held her shoulder firmly. "Your luck is rather impressive, woman, considering the situation," he said.

After coughing and taking a deep breath, she looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled. "I won't leave you, Ulquiorra, so there's no way I'd let her kill me," she explained.

Courage and confidence were present in her silver eyes, and Ulquiorra was silently amazed by it.

"Try not to be overconfident, princess, because you're still walking on thin ice," Cielo said, flinging her hair with flair. "Besides, I'm still interested in your god-like powers."

Just then, the sound of the wind slicing through the air was heard, followed immediately by the sound of clashing blades. It happened so fast, but Orihime knew that an arrow was shot and Cielo had successfully blocked it. She could feel a smile curving up her lips. With Ulquiorra's help, she got back on her own two feet and peered over the rails to see three familiar faces. "Ishida-kun, Nel, Grimmjow!" she exclaimed in elation.

Steady with his aim, Uryuu spared one glance and a smile at his orange-haired friend. "I'm pleased to see that you're all right, Inoue-san," he said, and shifted his sights back on Cielo.

Grimmjow drove his right fist into his left hand. "So this is the bitch that's been shitting you, huh? Ulquiorra?" he said, his lips curving into a smirk. "You still owe me big time for almost killing me, but I guess I'll give you a light beating since you kept that stupid girl safe."

Unsheathing her sword, Nelliel swiftly moved from her position to Orihime side. "Orihime, let's have a nice chat after this is all over, okay?" she said.

"Okay, Nel!" replied Orihime.

Nelliel and Ulquiorra took their defensive stance, shielding Orihime from Cielo's line of sight. Along with Uryuu and Grimmjow, they were all ready to take on Cielo.

A sigh escaped from the enemy's lips. "And the cast is complete." An elegant smile came up next. "Time to unveil the finale."

"Just what are you getting at, bitch?" Grimmjow uttered, itching to sink a fist into her face.

Gracefully lifting her sword forward, Cielo narrowed her gaze at Ulquiorra. "Enclose, A—" An abrupt pain in her chest welled up, causing her to wince and stagger a step back. "Not now…Not when I'm this close," she muttered under her breath.

Her temporary weakness gave them an opening for an attack and they did not hesitate for a second. Ulquiorra and Nelliel quickly assaulted her with a Bala as Uryuu shot an arrow. Cielo saw through their move and jumped up to evade. Unfortunately, Grimmjow was already one step ahead of her. He swung his fist at her, and Cielo managed to block with her left hand.

"Nice reflexes!" Grimmjow said sarcastically. "Let's see you block this!" He threw another punch at her.

Cielo used Sonido to avoid successfully and reappeared on the floor. She was prepared to counterattack, but her body seemed to be out of condition. _My chest…it hurts… _She absolutely refused to show her enemies her pain. She gracefully twirled the sword in her hand and held it in reverse so the blade would point downward. "Sadly, retreating is the best option available to me at the moment," she said, the note of authority and modishness present in her voice. "Rejoice! For I am extending your feeble lives."

"Bullshit! You're gonna die right now!" Grimmjow said, charging toward her.

At that moment, Cielo released the sword from her grasp. As soon as it pierced the floor, everything around them went black.

_To be continued… _

_

* * *

_JC: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that XD. The last chapter didn't feature any action, but this one did a full scale for me. It was hard trying to picture the whole battle scene out and put it into writing. It's great that I was able to let Orihime participate in the fighting a bit. I want my girl to be badass sometimes but not to the point of having bloodlust to kill. Oh, my poor Ishida-kun got squashed by Grimmy and Nel-chan. I couldn't resist adding a bit of humor. Anyway, I'll update soon since I'm already done with the next chapter. I'll just need to proofread and add some scenes. Please review! No Flaming!


	16. The Advent of Power

JC: Aside from the Fairy-tail UlquiHime fic, I have another fanfic idea. It's gonna be AU, featuring high school life with some dark tones. I've been in the mood for writing lately. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter since it featured another battle scene, which has been playing back in my mind for a couple of weeks now. I have to warn you that we're gonna have a little IshiHime moment here. I couldn't resist, you know, and besides, you're gonna have a truck load of UlquiHime moments soon. I'm also happy that I've managed to convert an online friend of mine to become an UlquiHime shipper.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

**

* * *

Love in the Mask**

Chapter 16: The Advent of Power

When everyone regained their senses, Cielo was gone. She had vanished completely, leaving no traces of her spiritual pressure. Everyone was baffled by her sudden retreat. However, with the exception of Grimmjow, the group was rather relieved she was gone for the meantime. Ulquiorra, Orihime and Uryuu deserved a good rest after all they have been through.

The Quincy went to check his unconscious classmate, who had been kept safe behind Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka's barrier. He was pleased to see her alive and unharmed. He could tell that Orihime and Ulquiorra had worked together to save her. There was a loud thud, suddenly, and the orange shield disappeared. Uryuu's heart skipped a beat. He was quick to find Orihime lying on the floor. "Inoue-san!" He frantically rushed up the stairs and went to her side.

"Orihime!" Nelliel called out worriedly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Grimmjow questioned, his face infuriated, though he was indeed concerned for the well-being of the girl. "Is she okay?"

Controlling himself, Ulquiorra knelt beside Orihime and lifted her upper body. He felt the pulse of her neck and relief washed over him in a second. "The woman has simply fainted, probably due to the fact she had been exposed to Cielo's spiritual pressure for a long period of time."

Taking a gentle hold on Orihime's hand, Nelliel brought it to her face. "It must have been so tough on Orihime," she said, closing her hands and enjoying the warmth of her hand.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he looked at Ulquiorra. "What are you planning to do now?" he questioned.

Green eyes were closed for an instant before his words came out flawlessly. "Must I state the obvious? I will pursue her and put an end to her life. I suggest that you fulfill your obligation and keep this woman safe, Quincy." He opened his eyes, shuffling Orihime into his arms, lifting her up bridal-style as he rose to his feet. "There is only death waiting for her if she does not leave Hueco Mundo immediately."

Of course, Uryuu understood Ulquiorra's good intention for Orihime, but he also considered his friend's feelings for that matter. As much as he desired to protect her himself, Uryuu knew that Orihime will refuse to leave Ulquiorra's side. She would want to fight with him, help him in any way. "There's no way I'll take her back to our world," he said, crossing his arms. "Because I'm sure she'll only come back."

"Orihime's not going to leave you alone, Ulquiorra," Nelliel added, placing a hand on her waist. "And neither will we, right? Grimmy?" She turned to smile at the blue-haired Espada.

"Quit calling me that!" yelled Grimmjow. Then he brought his gaze down at the unconscious girl's face, a soft appearance gracing his hard face for only a second before spewing curses at Ulquiorra. "You'd better not give us some 'I don't need your help' shit because I swear I'm gonna drop kick you to the next dimension."

"Cielo is not an enemy to be taken lightly," Ulquiorra said calmly, despite the obvious resentment and eagerness to fight lingering in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Uryuu told us what you told him back at the park," Nelliel said happily, leaping up to wrap an arm around Grimmjow's neck. Then she pulled him down for a headlock, not minding at all how his face brushed her enormous breast. "You and Cielo were one and the same before she decided to separate you and kill you later on." She was saying this while ruffling Grimmjow's spiky hair.

Grimmjow pushed himself away from the Tres Espada, growling like a panther. "Do that one more time and I'll skin you alive!" he yelled.

Nelliel simply giggled and said, "Temper, temper, Grimm-chan!"

The Segunda Espada looked like he was about to burst like a volcano. "First it was Grimmy and now Grimm-chan? You seriously wanna die, Nelliel?"

Ulquiorra released a sigh, thinking absurdly of his fellow Espada. "This is no time for your foolish antics." He then turned to the Quincy. "As powerful as Cielo may be, she has her moment of weakness, though I, myself, have no knowledge of it yet. Now that she has temporarily retreated, this is your chance to take this woman and her friend back to your world."

"Inoue-san wishes to stay here and fight, I'm sure of it," Uryuu said. He would never do anything to disrespect Orihime's desire.

"You are in no position to—" Ulquiorra was speaking when he got cut off by Grimmjow. "Don't be an ass, Ulquiorra! Besides, we all know what you're thinking! You wanna fight that bitch alone, don't ya? Ain't gonna happen!"

"Am I to assume that you are capable of defeating her?" Ulquiorra scoffed. "Underestimate her and you might as well be dead."

"No, it's not like that at all, Ulquiorra," Nelliel said. "Grimmjow and I would like to help you defeat Cielo. We're not top Espada for nothing. Besides, aren't we friends?"

Grimmjow almost shuddered at the word. "Who would want to be friends with this creep?" he questioned, referring to Ulquiorra, as he folded his arms in front of his exposed chest.

Friends? Ulquiorra did not think it would be possible for them to be friends. Common things such as love and friendship—things that were so important to humans—seemed so mundane to him before. It was only after he met Orihime that he learned the importance of the heart and emotions, the meaning of friendship and love. It was true that he and Grimmjow did not get along. However, the once intense enmity between them had been transformed into an affable rivalry. And indeed he was in good terms with Nelliel. As for the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida, he had learned to place faith in him when he left Orihime in the Human World.

Ulquiorra knew they were not ignorant of the risks. Even with force he could not make them stay away. He had tried not to get them involved, but they themselves would plunge into danger to help him.

* * *

"W-What…What happened?" Orihime glanced at the high ceiling with her wistful eyes. "Where?"

"Are you all right, Inoue-san?" Uryuu asked as he knelt beside the orange-haired girl who remained lying on the floor.

Suddenly remembering everything that happened, Orihime abruptly sat up and looked around. "Tatsuki-chan? Where? Where is she?" She gasped stridently when she could no longer find her friend in the exact same position where she left her. She looked up at Uryuu with worried eyes. "Ishida-kun, where is Tatsuki-chan?"

"Nelliel-san took her back to our world," Uryuu explained. "I suggested the idea and she volunteered right away. I'm sure Arisawa-san is at Urahara-san's shop by now. Nelliel-san is also going to explain our situation to Kurosaki and the others."

Orihime sighed in relief. "I see…That's fine I guess…"

"Let me help you stand up, Inoue-san," he said, and surprisingly, Orihime did not hesitate to grab his hand. His cheeks turned slightly red as he pushed up his glasses.

Just as she was about to stand up—"Where's Ulquiorra? And Grimmjow?"

Uryuu seemed conflicted for a moment. "They went to search for Cielo," he said.

"Then we should help them." She stood up and then managed to trip on a small crack on floor as she started walking. For a second there she thought she was going to end up on the floor again. It was a good thing Uryuu was there to catch her. "I'm such a klutz," she scolded herself with an awkward laugh. "Um… Thank you, Ishida-kun." She was about to pull away from his chest, but he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, locking her in place. It was a surprise to see such boldness coming from him.

Realization struck him like a bolt of lightning as Uryuu quickly released the girl and turned around in shame. His heart hammered wildly and he knew that his face was burning red. "I-I'm sorry, Inoue-san. I didn't know what came over me."

Orihime looked astounded. "Ishida-kun, is there something wrong? You can talk to me if you want to." She paused, lifting a hand to his tense shoulder, and then felt his hesitation. "Is it because of me?"

"No...It's not…" The Quincy looked deeply into the eyes of his beautiful companion. "Inoue-san, you love Ulquiorra, don't you?"

Orihime's hand had gone to her chest in realization that she cannot deny her true feelings in front of her friend. She knew it was strange for a Hollow and Human to love each other, but it was a love that she wanted. "Yes…I love him," she said.

As soon as those words came, Uryuu sucked in a breath, his lungs burning as if he'd inhaled ground glass. He stood frozen, finding it impossible to even contemplate in commenting on her answer. But as he pushed up his glasses, he turned his head away from her gaze.

"Do you think it's wrong?" Orihime closed her eyes, praying that he will not judge her. "For him, I'm willing to do anything."

His heart was breaking. He fought back the tears and brought a smile on his face. "Hollow or human, it doesn't matter… As long as your hearts are one." He was proud at how fluent his words came out despite the ache in his chest. He told himself to keep it up because he did not want her to worry. "Your feelings are the only thing that should matter."

Tears filled her eyes, and she swallowed them back bravely. "Ishida-kun…please…tell me what's wrong."

"What?"

"Why are you forcing yourself to smile like this?" She bowed her head, clasping her hands together against her chest.

Empathy, compassion, understanding—Orihime had always excelled in these aspects and even though he was adept in masking his own emotions, his own true feelings, she was still able to see through him crystal clear. Sighing deeply, he held her shoulders. "Honestly, I don't know what or how to say this to you…But…it seems like I can't keep it a secret anymore. Inoue-san…" Gently, he pulled her into his warm embrace. The pure, clean scent of her body filled up his senses immediately, bringing a smile on his face. "You are the first girl I've ever fallen in love with."

Orihime's head snapped up, a blush apparent on her face. "I-Ishida-kun?"

He smiled down at her, and she was startled by the sudden consciousness that he was very handsome. The dark blue eyes held hers warmly. "It may be selfish of me to confess to you like this, but I have to make my feelings clear to you or else I'll regret it for life."

She grew pale. She could have sworn that her heart had stopped beating in her chest. She could not speak for a long moment. Then finally she said, "I-I don't know what to say…" She lowered her head again.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, releasing her from his touch, as he took a breath. He had finally conveyed his feelings to her and that was enough for him. He knew he can never have her and he had accepted that. "Now let's go to where Ulquiorra is." He spun on his heel, keeping himself from turning his smile upside down. It still hurt, he admitted, and he could not do anything about it.

As he took a step forward, the girl he loved suddenly hugged him from behind. She buried her face into his back as she broke into sobs.

"I-Inoue-san? It's okay now. You don't have to worry about—"

"I'm so sorry, Ishida-kun," she muttered in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry…and…thank you for everything…"

He pushed up his glasses and closed his eyes for a moment. With a smile gracing his lips, he looked up and silently he thought how much it hurt to be rejected. As his head snapped down, his smile never left, but a tear streamed down his face.

* * *

The halls of Las Noches were practically silent. The servants had disappeared, obviously hiding from the threat embodied in the form of Cielo. Outside the fortress a sand storm howled unrelentingly, the sand swooshing through the pavement with each windy blast. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had reached the throne room of their former master, hoping to find their enemy. To their dismay, she was nowhere in sight. It was getting frustrating for Grimmjow. He was never the one with patience. Ulquiorra, however, had finely honed instincts to keep himself in control. Even with the dreaded wound in his stomach and the blood that continuously stained the polished floor of the room, he did not tremble or show any weakness.

Wounds inflicted by Cielo were a consequential matter. As one of the Espada, his greatest asset was regeneration and not power. It would have been effortless to recover from a simple wound, but he was unable to do so. As complex as it may sound, he and Cielo both share similar components in their spiritual pressures. Much like a magnet, where two like poles repel each other, their spiritual pressures create a resistive field, therefore Cielo's spiritual pressure swirling around his wound was repelling his own, thus hindering his regenerative process.

Ulquiorra may not have been bothered much of his own wound, but it was not the same for Grimmjow, who had an utterly disgusted expression whenever he looks at the redness. Of course, for someone like him, the sight of blood was no big deal. The one thing that irritated him was the fact Ulquiorra didn't seem to do anything about it. He did demand the Primera to stay behind and let him do the search. Unfortunately, Ulquiorra refused to stay put.

Running a hand through his spiky blue hair, he leaned against the wall and slipped his hands into the pockets of his hakama. "This is getting us nowhere. You sure you can't sense her?" The melancholic Arrancar turned to face him, giving him a good view of his blood-stained uniform. He merely shrugged and rolled his eyes away.

"I may not be able to sense her, but I know that she is still in Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra said. There was no unusual change in his tone of voice to hint the pain from his wound. He had always been good at hiding his emotions. "We should get going." He swiftly spun on the heel of his boot, taking a step towards the entrance when a hand came to grasp his shoulder. Green eyes immediately met with agitated blue ones. "What is it, Grimmjow?"

"What are you gonna do when this is over?" It made him sick to his stomach for asking such a question, but Grimmjow had to know.

"I do not quite understand the meaning behind your question."

The Segunda clenched his teeth, turning his head away, and with a grunt, he said, "Are you gonna let that girl stay here or what? Four-eyes got his memory back, so it's possible that her other friends will remember her too, even that bastard Kurosaki."

The very idea had always plagued him. As much as he loved her, he had no right to take away her freedom, to separate her from the place where she truly belonged. Orihime was everything to him. Her happiness was the thing that matters most. If she would choose to return to the Human World, who was he to stop her? But then again the woman stated that she didn't want to stay in a world without him. Their love was forbidden, it was a given fact, but he, too, was reluctant to surrender the delicious fruit. It was confusing really. There was no refuting the fact that his chest ached at the thought of her leaving him, at the thought of letting her go. He was a Hollow. He belonged in Hueco Mundo. She was a human. She belonged with people.

A frustrated sigh escaped from Grimmjow's lips. It was unbelievable that Ulquiorra could still manage to annoy him even without opening his damn mouth. His green eyes were already making him aggravated. "Forget I asked!" he exclaimed, cursing himself for asking the stupid question in the first place. He knew better than to ask the generally silent bastard.

One minute he was going for the door and the next thing he knew was that he was flying towards the wall. A courtesy kick from Ulquiorra nevertheless, which was strong enough to send him crashing. Grimmjow groaned slightly in pain as he got back to his feet. He was so ready to murder Ulquiorra for the unwanted surprise, though he couldn't help scolding himself for being caught off guard. His anger quickly subsided the moment he saw Ulquiorra clashing swords with Cielo.

"How thoughtful of you to save your friend, Ulquiorra," Cielo said, the elegance in her voice so evident. "You really do have a heart."

Grimmjow briefly spared a glance at the spot where he stood before he was launched into the wall. To his dismay, there was a tear on the floor, obviously caused by Cielo's blade. Now Grimmjow was even more frustrated that he owed Ulquiorra his life.

Green eyes were locked with hers as he stayed calm under the pressure. The pain from his wound was still a problem but it proved not to be a hindrance to his skill in swordsmanship. Cielo performed every slash and swing with grace, as if she was dancing a ballet, and Ulquiorra had managed to keep up with her pace. He knew the sword dance would have to stop at some point. He knew that Cielo was toying with him at the moment.

The smile on her beautiful face grew wider. "You do not stand a chance against me, Ulquiorra, not until you decide to release your sword," she said, swinging another strike before back-flipping away to create distance. Her former fraccion merely narrowed his gaze, and she sighed. "Hmm…I guess releasing your sword won't make much of a difference either." She quickly sensed danger coming from above. Raising her sword, she completely blocked Grimmjow's supposedly surprise attack.

"Kinda rude to ignore me here, you damn bitch," Grimmjow said, using Sonido to appear behind her. "Die!" He swung his sword but it hit nothing but air. He had predicted this and dodged the counter attack from Cielo.

The former Espada held up her sword vertically in front of her. "My, my, two against one—that's hardly fair at all, especially when it's a lady up against two gentlemen." She giggled in a classy manner before she traced her two fingers from the tsuba to the tip of the blade. "Let us take this to the next level, shall we?"

There was a flash of apprehension in Ulquiorra's eyes. The Spiritual Pressure around Cielo was growing fiercer. He could feel it in his bones, anticipating her next move. She was going to do it. She was going to release her true form and it will get more difficult for them.

"Enclose, Ángel de Las Noches!" Cielo declared.

* * *

It would have been difficult for Uryuu Ishida to use his spiritual board through the raging sand storm. It was a good thing Orihime was with him. She had effortlessly shielded them against the storm with her Shun Shun Rikka as they ventured toward the giant white fortress. As they got closer and closer, Uryuu couldn't help feeling anxious. His female companion had decided to fight, even knowing of the possible consequences. He had wished nothing more than to keep Orihime safe. But it would be wrong of him to stop her. Moreover, the love she had for Ulquiorra was unbelievably strong that she was willing to do anything for him. Though as jealous as he may be, he had to admire her strength in heart and the conviction she possessed.

Once they were just inches away from the fortress, Orihime summoned Tsubaki to perform Koten Zanshun. Tsubaki flew straight to the wall in a blink of an eye and created a big hole for them to pass. Disembarking from the spiritual board, the two ran through the hallways. The fluctuations of pressure they sensed earlier only meant that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had began battle against Cielo. Orihime had a bad feeling about it. One thing for sure, any attack from Cielo would be deadly for Ulquiorra.

They themselves were not in the safe zone for long as two female Arrancars appeared to stop them. They appeared to be twins with faces that greatly resembled Cielo's, but they had shoulder-length blue hair. The remnants of their Hollow masks act as a headband that goes vertically down the middle of their head. The outfit they wore was a sleeveless white-colored, black-outlined dress shirt, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, and silver bracelets on each wrist, white pleated mini-skirt with black lace, black thigh-high stockings and ivory ankle boots.

"Fraccions of Cielo I presume?" Uryuu said, taking a step forward and shielding Orihime with his arm.

The two of them spoke at the same time. "Fraccions?" Then they laughed.

One raised her arm sideward. "Surely, you jest, Quincy. We are not Fraccions! We are but a part of Cielo-sama herself," she explained, and then a sword emerged from the palm of her hand. The sword design was the same as Cielo's and Ulquiorra's, but the handle was colored blue. "Cielo-sama has the power to imitate another Arrancar's ability."

The other one pulled out her own sword, still of the same design, and pointed the blade towards them. "Do you remember the Exequias? An Arrancar named Rubodon, perhaps?" she asked.

Uryuu had his fill of battle story from his friend, Yasutora Sado, who had fought against Rubodon. "His Resurreccion special ability allowed him to generate an unlimited amount of Calavera." Explaining that only made him tense. It was certain that they would attack them without remorse. "You are generated soldiers of Cielo herself, is that what you're trying to tell us?"

"We may not have strength equal to our Lady," one of them said.

"But we have strength enough to take on measly humans like you," the other one continued.

"First, we will execute the Quincy."

"Next, we will deliver the woman to Cielo-sama."

"And lastly, we will assist our Lady in eliminating Ulquiorra Cifer once and for all!" the two of them announced in unison before they fired a powerful blue Cero.

Hitting its mark, thick smoke engulfed the area. Their self-assured smile instantly vanished from their face when two projectiles of spiritual energy hurled toward them. One of blue energy came from behind and the other of golden-orange was launched from the front. The projectiles slashed through their left shoulder simultaneously, causing them to wail in pain.

"This is incongruous," one said, followed by the other, "Such a rapid reaction time!"

Once the smoke cleared up the two girls' eyes grew wide in surprise. The human they have underestimated stood firm behind the triangular shield she has summoned. The expression in her silver eyes was full of courage and determination. Sensing the presence behind them, one opted to turn only to find the Quincy, his bow and arrow steady in his hands.

"Do not underestimate us just because we're humans," Uryuu announced, a confident smile curved in his lips.

"I won't let you hurt, Ulquiorra," Orihime said, as the three fairies returned to her pins.

"Interesting," the Arrancar girls said, "Never thought we would have to release our Ressureccion on you." Back to back, they held their swords upright in front of them. They were ready to release their swords until…

A massive spiritual pressure descended upon them. It was ominous, profound, enough to make them breathless. The pressure was so strong. While the Arrancar girls seemed elated by this, Orihime and Uryuu grew concerned over the lives of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The spiritual pressure, no matter how similar it was to Ulquiorra's, indeed belonged to Cielo.

"Now that our Lady has released her true form, we should get serious as well," the Arrancars said.

"Then maybe we should kick it up a notch," a feminine voice spoke out of the blue. The sudden intrusion surprised the Arrancar girls. Next thing they found themselves being hurled to the wall by a flying roundhouse kick courtesy of the newcomer. "You two will be fighting me and Uryuu."

Orihime perked up. "Nel!"

Nelliel unsheathed her sword and positioned herself. "Orihime, please hurry to Ulquiorra's side," she said in a friendly tone.

"But how about—"

Uryuu appeared beside Orihime and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Inoue-san, please go. Nelliel-san and I will be all right here."

She was reluctant to leave her friends behind. But she quickly realized that her friends were strong. She knew better than to doubt their abilities. "All right," she said, a smile gracing her lips. "Just be careful, okay?" After receiving a nod from Uryuu, she took off in a hurry.

The two Arrancar girls recovered and got back on their feet. Their faces were carved with rage. Uryuu wanted to laugh, truth to be known, but he kept it inside. The girls were probably so embarrassed that they were caught off-guard. However, he knew that an enemy should not be underestimated. They may appear weak, but they could pose a threat once they release their swords.

Nelliel sighed as she turned her head at Uryuu. "Looks like this is not going to be easy," she said. "Let's do our best, Uryuu."

"With pleasure," Uryuu replied, materializing his bow and arrow once more.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: And I just had to end it there. Only 3 more chapters to go. The last chapter is gonna have a scene drawn by me. I don't know if I can pull it off well, but good luck to me. Cielo's Resurreccion is called "Angel de Las Noches" which literally means "The Angel of the Night". She's devilish in so many ways but she's angelic in appearance. Ironic, isn't it? Well, that's how I want Cielo to be. I'm really having a lot of fun with her. In the next chapter, you'll get a better picture of her released form. We're going to have a lot of fight scenes. I know most of you are expecting romance, but let me ask you to be patient with that. Please review. No flaming.


	17. No More Hesitation

JC: I've gotta say that I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm getting fonder of writing battle scenes. I put them in words and let it playback in my head, then change things when necessary. I'm giving Orihime here some action and hopefully it's up to your tastes. I've always believed that Orihime's techniques can be very flexible, so I used a lot of imagination here. There will be blood and violence, especially when Cielo is involved. There are certain scenes in this chapter that rhymes with the canon scenes in the anime/manga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but maybe just in my dreams. XD I support Ulquiorra's return, Kubo-sensei.

**

* * *

Love in the Mask**

Chapter 17: No More Hesitation

Rubbles and a devastating scene to go with it. The top most floor of the fifth tower of Las Noches, the place where she last sensed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, had been thoroughly ruined, to the point where one could no begin to tell how the battle went on. It was as though a tornado had ripped through the place, leaving nothing to hark back of its original appearance. Of course, it was not a great gust of wind that caused this, but utter destruction.

The most nerve-wrecking scene was the spattered blood all over the area. Orihime could do nothing more than tremble in despair as she looked upon the pool of deep red color. She could feel it in her heart that the blood did not belong to Cielo. The spiritual pressure she felt earlier was a sign of Cielo's release. Orihime knew she became more powerful and took on Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Now the question arose; where were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow? And Cielo?

As if on the cue, a loud explosion was heard. It came from outside the tower. Turning her body to the direction of the deafening sound, she saw a large hole on the wall. She surmised that a Cero probably caused it. She ran toward the hole and peered outside. Not a soul was in sight but she could sense the tense pressure swirling above her.

"They're on the rooftop…?"

Part of the sky, the ceiling of the fortress, heated up and then a blast from a powerful Cero pushed through. The Cero dyed in green left an overwhelming impact on the sandy ground, creating a giant crater similar to the ones created by a meteorite. Orihime felt her heart jumping out of place. The Cero clearly belonged to Cielo, and she just hoped that it didn't hit anyone.

Glancing up, she noticed a smaller hole present near the tower. It was probably the hole they used to reach the rooftop. Her heart pounded in trepidation. She could sense how extreme the fight was, but she needed to be there.

Just then, she felt the sudden drop in Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. "No, Grimmjow!" He must have been knocked out by Cielo, she thought. Calming herself, she lifted her hands to the flower pins in her hair. With her mind focused, she closed her eyes. Uryuu was not there to take her to the rooftop of the dome, unlike last time. She would have to rely on herself now. Through the rigorous training she experienced during her stay in Hueco Mundo, she was able to perfect a new variation of her technique. "Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!" she called out and extended her arms forward, forming a small triangle with her hands, as three fairies flew out of the pins. "Santen Kesshun!"

The words were uttered. The three fairies flew randomly around Orihime, glowing in golden-orange color. As Orihime took a step forward off the ledge, the fairies formed a triangular barrier under her foot. After making sure her barrier was stable, she set her eyes at the sky.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, wait for me," she muttered as she clasped her hands against her chest. "I'll be there in a moment."

Strange, how the situation was almost the same as before. Back then, she was a captive and her friends were all rushing over to save her. Uryuu was the one who took her to the roof and she remembered commenting on how impressive his skills were. She never thought she could do the same thing as he did. She was thankful for the training she received. Nel was a good teacher, always patient and understanding. Grimmjow may be strict with her, but he has his gallant moments as well. And Ulquiorra—he was always there to give her the strength she needed. His words may hurt at times, but she knew he was doing it for her own good. She thought of a lot of things as she got nearer and nearer to the ceiling. She knew she had to ready herself for anything. There was going to be blood and destruction. She swore that it won't be like before with Ichigo.

She passed through the hole and jumped off the barrier as soon as she reached the top. She landed and almost tripped but quickly regained composure. She ran to one of the tall columns, feeling a wing of déjà vu hitting her. Her heart swelled up as she felt Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure dropping this time. She stopped herself about fifty steps away from the giant column. Swallowing hard, she raised her head. Then her eyes caught a dreadful sight.

There was an angel on top, basked in the moonlight with such splendor. Her magnificent feathered wings were pure white in color. Her outfit was a strapless, white-colored dress adorned with gold ornaments along the bust line with a green orb in the middle and a flowing thigh-length skirt, a gold tiara-like belt with celestial engraving on it, white mid-calf boots decorated in gold and green orbs, golden bracelets in each wrist and an armlet on the right. Her silky dark hair flowed down to her knees. The remnant of her mask has changed from a small flower-shaped clip to a tiara that goes round the back of her head.

In her released state, Orihime could see how her beauty was further enhanced. Cielo clearly resembled a heavenly being, a holy angel of God. Nevertheless, her divine image was a direct contrast to her true nature. If possible, Orihime would indulge and appreciate Cielo's angelic appearance, but this approbation did not surface because of the dreadful sight next to her. Cielo's sword was no more and in her hands was a spear that greatly resembled the _Lúin Celtchair, _a legendary weapon in Irish Mythology. The spear was long presumably reaching up to her shoulder and the shaft as well was pure white in color. Orihime appeared so shocked to see where the blade of the spear lingered.

Dazed, Ulquiorra gazed at the crimson liquid that dripped from the white spear shaft to the ground. Cielo's spear has pierced his heart, his feet merely inches off the ground. It was the end for him. His sword was broken, his strength had depleted, and he had lost too much blood. "So…You've come, woman." His voice seemed no more than a whisper, but he knew she could hear him. It was ironic how his end would be a replay of despair and sorrow once again for the girl he loved. It was a greater pain for him to know that he would cause her desolation. He did not want to leave her. But as he felt his consciousness betraying him, he reached out to her, desiring to hold her once more. "Orihime…"

"As expected, you've come, Inoue Orihime," Cielo said elegantly. "Now watch as your lover slowly succumbs to his death."

Ulquiorra's eyes were heavy as led. He could no longer see her face clearly.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Orihime slowly reached out to him. "Ulquiorra…" He can't die, she yelled in her mind. She wished it was all a dream. But reality was far too cruel. As Ulquiorra's eyes closed, his arm fell flaccidly back to his side. Then a malicious smile appeared on Cielo's lips.

"At long last, I have finally rid of the thorn on my side," Cielo said as she swung her spear and threw Ulquiorra over the edge.

"Ul-Ulquiorra!" Orihime uttered, as her three fairies flew out to cushion his fall. Once he was safely on the ground she rushed to his side and mentally summoned Ayame and Shun'o to envelope Ulquiorra in an oval barrier. "No! Ulquiorra! You can't die!" Orihime clutched the hems of her skirt tightly as her body trembled in fear—fear that she could no longer be with Ulquiorra. She did not want him to disappear from her life again. It would be too much to bear.

"It is pointless." Instantly, Cielo appeared behind the girl using Sonido. "I am quite aware that your powers are directly proportional to your emotions. Such unstableness would only lead to an inevitable failure. You cannot reject my spiritual pressure over his wounds, not when I inflicted them in my released state, so I implore you to not waste time."

Cielo was not lying. Orihime could see that his wounds were not getting any better. And the worst part was the fact she could no longer sense any life within Ulquiorra. "No…This can't be happening." She wrapped her arms around herself. The tears streamed down her face nonstop. "Ulquiorra…"

"It is only a matter of time until he will be reduced to ashes," Cielo said, laughing sinisterly, as she stroked the feathers of her right wing.

She was no angel. She was a devil in disguise. Underneath the exquisite beauty lied a horrendous face. What she did to Ulquiorra was unforgivable.

"Your powers of rejection," Cielo said as she raised her weapon, "will soon be mine." She was going to strike her down and absorb her powers when Grimmjow came up from behind and tried to punch her. Cielo instantly disappeared from sight using Sonido.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime exclaimed, half-pleased and half-concerned. Grimmjow had severe wounds on his left shoulder and arm, and the side of his face. The blood dripping from his body to the pavement made her stomach churn.

"Don't you fucking die, you hear me! I still have a score to settle with you!" Grimmjow yelled out through his exhausted pants.

"Oh, dear, I never thought you would still be alive and kicking," Cielo, who appeared about fifty steps away from them, said. As the blue-haired Espada glared back at her, she sighed and shook her head. "Quite the stubborn one, I see… I have broken your sword. Your injuries are too severe. How can you possibly fight on par with me in that condition?"

Grimmjow clenched his teeth hard. "Just shut the hell up, bitch!" He lunged towards the angel like a hungry beast, with every attempt to kill her. Even without his sword, Grimmjow refused to be bested by the likes of her.

"Grimmjow…" Orihime's heart weighed down on her body. She could see how Grimmjow was pushing himself in the fight and she could sense Uryuu and Nelliel doing their best against the two Arrancar girls she met earlier. It was so difficult for her to think of anything but everyone's safety. She looked back at Ulquiorra. There was no progress at all. His injuries were still there. "Ulquiorra…What should I do?"

Just then, Ulquiorra's body started to diminish into ashes. Orihime's eyes grew wide. Her heart felt like it stopped as her throat went dry. He was disappearing. The scene of his death flashed through her in a second, followed by the moment they had reached out for each other, and after that she remembered the dream.

Frantically shaking in fear, she brought her hands to side of her head and grasped her hair tightly. "Ul…Ulquiorra…" Her powers were not working. As Cielo have said, she was too unstable and Cielo's spiritual pressure hindered her abilities. "No…" He was going to disappear again before her very eyes. This must be a dream. A sick joke, right? Was fate being cruel to her again? "Ulquiorra! Please! You can't leave me!" She closed her eyes and sobbed. She refused to believe the reality in front of her. It was too much.

A sound of flesh being cut caught her attention shortly. Opening her eyes, she turned toward it and saw an unconscious Grimmjow in the hand of Cielo. "The Segunda is nothing more than trash." She threw Grimmjow like a ragdoll, sending him flying past her in blink of an eye.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime choked out as her friend landed roughly on the pavement. At the same time, she felt the rapid decrease of Uryuu's and Nelliel's spiritual pressure. "What? Don't tell me—"

"It seems like my clones are about to exterminate the Quincy and the Tres Espada," Cielo said, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. "And here I thought they were going to put up a good fight…Such a disappointment, really."

Orihime bit her lower lip as she clenched her hands. It was such a hopeless situation for them. And once again she felt so useless. She was not strong enough to fight Cielo. She was not able to protect her friends. She could not even help the man she loved so much.

"Are you afraid, princess?" Cielo questioned, slyness and arrogance noted in her voice. "What am I saying? You must be. You are going to die here without anyone to cling to. At the very beginning, you were meant to die in my hands. It is fate and you should accept it. I should be grateful to you, though, since you were the one who brought me back to life." A malicious smile came upon her lips as she noticed the shocked look on Orihime's face. "May I remind you that Ulquiorra and I were one and the same in the past… When you revived him, you involuntarily brought me back as well."

So, in the end, everything was her fault once more. But instead of falling deeper into the depths of despair, she felt anger boiling inside her. Was it her fate to die and forever be haunted by regret? To die here and let Cielo have her way? No, it was not. She can still do something, she knew she could. And if Ulquiorra was here standing by her side, she knew that he would not give up. He would keep on fighting for her sake. This time it was her turn to fight for his. She rose to face the angel, locking her silver eyes with emerald green ones. She was not going to back down.

"What's this? You dare challenge me, princess? Did I not tell you to accept your fate? Are you not afraid?"

In a heartbeat, Orihime replied to her with strength and authority in her voice. "I'm not afraid." The hairpins in her hair glowed and after that, the remaining fairies flew out and circled around her. "Only if I give up will it become my fate. I have a choice and I choose to fight you, Cielo Cifer."

To her utter dismay, the human girl held convictions that she had never seen before. Her sudden increase in spiritual pressure was enough to astound Cielo, leaving her speechless before her presence. She stared, motionless as a statue, at the girl as those strange fairies flew around her. A compelling wave of wind surrounded her with the force enough to shaken low-class Arrancars. How can a human possess such pressure? Cielo found it too impossible.

Power—it was sole thing she had lusted for. In her existence, she had never sought for anything else. Power was needed in order to survive. Power was needed to gain dominance over all living things. Even in the past, when she was just a Hollow, she was already stronger than the rest. She had always stood out. She was always unique. But she was never satisfied with herself until she evolved into an Arrancar. She had always been strong and she intended to be that way for all eternity. No one should surpass her, especially not a lowly human.

Orihime closed her eyes for an instant. She seemed to be calming herself, but the wind did not cease. Instead, the force seemed to blow harder than ever. "You said it yourself," she has spoken, "My powers are proportional to my emotions. Lack of resolve will cause my powers to be ineffective. I almost fell into the same hole as I did before." A smile graced her lips as she opened her eyes. She had the look of confidence. "I'm not going to fall this time. I'm not going to run away. I'm going to believe in myself!"

Cielo had never regarded humans as anything but trash, even though she found Orihime to be unique and above than her kind. And the courage and willpower Orihime had displayed only served to infuriate her. She will never let a human intimidate her. "Learn your place, princess." Her green eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Do not assume that you can win against me." Without a second thought, she fired a green cero from her fingertip.

Standing firmly in place, Orihime called out to three of her fairies. "Santen Kesshun!" A shield was conjured before the Cero could even hit her. "Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, reject it completely!" she commanded, and the fairies pushed on, advancing the barrier through the cero and closing the gap between them and the former Espada.

"Impossible!" The human girl was blocking her Cero without effort and to think she was already in her released form. Clearly she was greater in terms of abilities and spiritual pressure, so why was her Cero not getting through? It would have been easy enough to break the barrier. She increased the power in her cero. But the barrier did not shatter. As it drew nearer, the sheer force of the Cero and the distance it was being deflected caused an explosion. Cielo quickly used Sonido to escape the impact and appeared above the human.

"I won't waver anymore, Cielo," Orihime said.

"A mere fluke…That's what it was. I am certain you will not be able to block a direct attack from me." She readied her spear. She was about to swoop in when she saw another impossible thing. "No…It can't be…" Her eyes were wide in horror.

Inside the oval barrier, Ulquiorra's body was returning to its original state. She had thought he would have turned completely into ashes by now, but what happened was the opposite. The girl's will was strengthened, thus, her powers were able to reject his death.

Once the restoration was complete, the two fairies joined the others in their flight.

Her chest burned with an indescribable pain so much that she wanted to rip her insides apart. The face, which was a picture of calmness, had darkened in anger. This was her weakness. It would be her downfall if she does not get rid of the cause. Gripping her spear tight, she skillfully twirled it above her head and dove down. She swung her spear to slash the human into two, but the blade had failed to hit her. Instead, it made contact with another blade, one that belonged to a sword.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime exclaimed, her voice carrying the tone of relief. Tears almost started to form in her eyes. "I'm so glad…"

"Let's save the pleasantries for later," Ulquiorra said, not taking his eyes off of Cielo.

The beautiful Espada held Ulquiorra's gaze with utter disgust. "Why will you not disappear from my life?" She pulled her weapon back, spun around, and attempted to pierce him.

But Orihime intercepted the spear with Tsubaki, leaving an opening for Ulquiorra to attack. It seemed like the perfect chance to hit Cielo and Ulquiorra could have cut off her head. Nevertheless, Cielo was a Sonido Master. She was able to move away from Ulquiorra in a blink of an eye.

"You may have been revived," Cielo said, trying to maintain face despite the throbbing pain in her chest, "but your power is nowhere near mine."

"Your arrogance is your greatest weakness," Ulquiorra said, pointing the blade at her. "You cannot hope to win this battle."

"My, my… Am I supposed to tremble in fear now? Do not underestimate me, Ulquiorra."

As soon as Orihime felt the increase in his spiritual pressure, she quickly called out, "Shun'o! Ayame! Please heal Grimmjow now!" And the fairies promptly did what they were told.

"It's best if you do not overestimate yourself, Cielo," Ulquiorra said, narrowing his gaze. "Enclose, Murcielago."

_To be continued… _

* * *

JC: I'm having fun with Cielo's dialogue. I pictured sophistication and elegance when I created Cielo, and now I'm making her aggressive and irritated here. Oh, well, it's gonna be one heck of a battle. Will Ulquiorra be able to defeat his former master? Two more chapters to go people. I've been having trouble on how to end this honestly. I'm gonna feature an art to go with the last chapter. It'll be posted in my **deviantart**, **livejournal, **and **multiply **account when the final chapter's up and running. Please review, review! No flaming please!


	18. Her True Heart

JC: I made a mistake in numbers. I said that there were only two chapters left in the previous on. Well, including this one, that's three remaining chapters. Oops… But anyway I've been wracking my brains to get the fight scenes right. I'd like to portray them as I did in my head. Before I begin I'd like to thank **xtomoex **for taking time to make a well-rounded comment and observations on every chapter. And thank you, my wonderful reviewers, for reading and giving me those inspiring feedbacks.

Disclaimer: Bleach will never be mine in reality, but only in my dreams. And I also dream of Ulquiorra coming back to claim HIS woman, which will only come true if Kubo-sensei wills it.

* * *

**Love in the Mask**

Chapter 18: Her True Heart

Blood was spilt. Damage had been done. Truly it was a tough battle for Nelliel and Uryuu. The clones were quite strong. Nelliel's most serious injury was the deep cut on her back, while Uryuu's left arm had taken a toll. It was rather convenient of him to have a technique that allowed him to control his body part using strings of spirit energy controlled by his mind. It was a high-level technique only practiced by a Quincy.

A drop kick from high above pummeled one of the Cielo's clones into the solid floor. Nelliel was dead serious in knocking them out, anxious enough to rush to Orihime's side the moment she felt the rapid increase in Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. A while ago she felt his presence disappear from her senses and she thought he was dead. But that doesn't seem to be case. Ulquiorra was somehow revived, and Nelliel knew she had Orihime to thank for. And she was more than pleased that Grimmjow was still alive. Cielo was no easy opponent. With her ability and experience, she has far greater advantage than Ulquiorra and Orihime put together. Cielo's clones were no walk in the park either. As soon as damage was dealt, the clone got back up instantly and assaulted Nel with a barrage of fierce thrusts, which she dodged.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the Quincy doing a pretty good job fending off his opponent. The Arrancar girls have released their swords and were now in a form of one-winged angels clad in Greek Goddess-styled, short dresses. The weapons they wielded were golden spears.

Arrows rained down on Uryuu's opponent, but none of them made a solid hit. The clone was very agile and deadlier than before. There were instances that she almost caught Uryuu.

The exchange of attacks continued, ranging from Cero attacks to clashing of blades, until Nelliel and Uryuu found themselves back to back.

"Is there a reason why you refuse to release your sword, Nelliel-san?" Uryuu said, pulling out a Seele Schneider.

Nelliel giggled. "You're a sharp one, Uryuu," she said. "I'm saving it for Cielo."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Technically, we are fighting Cielo at the moment," he explained.

"I supposed you're right," Nelliel said. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't totally removed the seal on my sword. Grimmjow managed to do it out of sheer recklessness, but I preferred to be more cautious. If my guess is correct, I've reduced the seal's efficiency by 75 percent."

"I see…" A frown greased the Quincy's lips. "The real thing's fighting Ulquiorra right now, and I can't stop worrying about Inoue-san."

"Then we should clean up things here quickly. Any ideas?"

Uryuu peered over his shoulder and gave Nelliel an assured look. "I have a plan in mind that would blow them away," he said. "Can I trust you to keep them busy for about 20 seconds?"

Nelliel smiled back confidently. "20 seconds, huh? Leave it to me."

The clones charged in for an attack. Uryuu and Nelliel used their speed techniques to avoid them, tricking them to almost collide with one another. Once Nelliel appeared before them, they fired their Bala at her. With an ease swing of her sword, Nelliel deflected the bala and moved in to slash them. However, they've managed to dodge it by an inch and attempted to strike her down. Agilely and smoothly, Nelliel blocked one blade with her sword and stopped the other one with her feet and pinned it down, pulling the owner with it.

Sensing two arrows heading their way, the two Arrancar girls used Sonido to dodge them.

Then one of them attacked Uryuu, who managed to block the spear with his spiritual bow. The other one went for Nelliel.

"If you think for one second you can defeat us," Uryuu's opponent spoke and followed up by Nelliel's foe, "Then you are terribly mistaken."

"I beg to differ," Uryuu said, narrowing his gaze at her. He held out a small silver tube in his other hand. It was oozing with spiritual liquid. "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice—Sacred Bite!" A rectangular beam of energy was created from the liquid and rammed the girl from her right side, sending her toward the end of the hall.

Nelliel deflected another attack, whirled around and kicked her opponent with great strength to let her join her look-alike.

The two Arrancar girls were fuming with rage. "We will make you pay!" they uttered in unison. But before they could take one step a pentagon-shaped seal appeared below their feet. "What is this?"

Adjusting his glasses, Uryuu crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sprenger—this technique uses five Seele Schneiders to trap an opponent by binding their legs to the ground with dense spirit particles. Sorry to say but you've got outsmarted," he explained as he walked toward the trap. He held out an open silver tube and tipped it a bit. "You can't get away from this."

The girls struggled to get free, but their feet were like glued to the floor. They could no longer do anything but curse the Quincy for what he did.

A smirk for a smile, Uryuu dropped a touch of spirit energy from the tube to the trap. As the liquid touched the trap, the seal lighted up in blinding proportions, engulfing the girls in a devastating explosion.

* * *

It had been a childhood fantasy to see an angel. She had always imagined them to be so beautiful, so holy and kind. And her imagination would usually take her further to envision a sacred battle between an angel and the fallen. Of course, she would have to side with the angel because they fought for what is right. However, in the current situation, Orihime found beauty in the fallen one. It was the irony of things. Magnificent black wings adorned the back of his slender form, black fur covered parts of his body, and his sharp talons and long tail, even his black tear marks and the large gaping hole in his chest—everything seemed so astonishing, so incredible.

The angel and the fallen one were fighting against each other, neither one of them refusing to back down. Their strengths were unbelievable, the speed incomprehensible that she could barely keep up with her eyes. Cero, Bala, and projectiles were fired. The battlefield was chaotic. The earth shook beneath her feet. She could hardly hold her ground.

Ulquiorra unleashed a powerful black Cero outlined in green. It was no difficult task to avoid it. Cielo made no effort at all and fired a green lance of spiritual energy at Ulquiorra. He used Sonido to steer clear of it, but when the lance hit the pavement, a massive explosion occurred.

Orihime summoned her shield in an instant before the impact could blow her away. She then glanced at her patient. Grimmjow's wounds were reduced to a minimal now. The two Arrancars clashed from above her and exchanged a series of attacks. Truth to be known, the tension was killing her as she continuously prayed for Ulquiorra's safety. He had already been defeated by Cielo before and was at the point of death, and she did not want him to go through that again.

To her dismay, Cielo found an opening and slashed him across his upper body, slicing one of his horns in the process. After that, she twirled around and kicked his side, sending him to the solid pavement.

"Ulquiorra!" cried Orihime. She broke into a dead sprint past the oval barrier and toward Ulquiorra. The heels of her boots slapped the concrete roof. She almost lost her footing against some rubble and when she reached his side, she fell onto her knees. "Ulquiorra, no…" Images of the past flashed in her mind and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cielo smiling confidently.

"Even in your Segunda Etapa you cannot win," Cielo said, letting out a sigh of boredom. "You are such a weakling, Ulquiorra."

The fallen one reached for the woman's face and wiped the tears with a stroke of his finger. He was careful enough not to harm her with his sharp talons. "I will not let her kill me, not as long as I have something to live for," he said, getting on his feet once more.

Cielo shook her head in disappointment. "Ulquiorra, why bother trying? We all know the outcome of this battle," she explained.

"This battle is not something for you to decide," he promptly replied, keeping the calmness noted in his voice.

Cielo moved in so quickly that it even slipped through Ulquiorra's senses. "Such imprudence will not be tolerated." She reappeared at his side, ramming the palm of her hand to the side of his face and pushing him across the field. Burying his face into the concrete, she dragged him forward and pulled him up by his hair. "Can you not see the difference in our strength? Why will you not accept your fate?" Once she saw the resistance in his eyes, Cielo got furious and tossed him down.

"Despite the difference in strength, this is a battle I have to win," Ulquiorra said, pushing his body up with both arms. "This is not only for my sake."

Cielo deeply sighed. "I do not understand you anymore," she said, twirling a lock of her dark hair around her finger. "You insist no matter how pointless it is."

"You will never come to understand, because you possess no heart."

Her elegant hands gripped the long spear tightly. "Again with the heart? Oh, please…Is it not because of heart that you are weak right now?" Sarcasm and disgust were noted in her tone. "And such weakness deems you as trash." She raised the spear and as she swung it, the blade met with cold air.

Ulquiorra had used Sonido to avoid and reappeared behind her with a spiritual lance in hand. He struck down at her, managing to graze her left arm, before she jumped away from him. As soon as she landed, he wasted no time and launched Lanza del Relampago. Next thing that followed was an incredibly destructive explosion, creating another large hole on the dome roof.

Orihime had used her Shun Shun Rikka shield to protect herself from being blown away by such power. She had also noticed how skilled Ulquiorra was in using the Lanza del Relampago now when he had difficulty controlling its trajectory in the past.

"Was that the best you can do, my dear Ulquiorra?" Cielo has reappeared behind Ulquiorra. "Another great disappointment." With a flick of her arm, she slashed Ulquiora's back.

"Ulquiorra!" shouted Orihime.

Staggering forward, he turned to face the enemy and conjured another lance in his hand. However, his movements were arrested because of a strange eye-like seal that appeared beneath his feet. The seal bathed in green spiritual energy was something he had seen her used before. It was one of her favorite technique and he had been caught.

"Oscuro Sello…Surely you remember this little trick. Anyway, this has gone long enough and you are not making things interesting either," Cielo said, tapping the end of the spear on the pavement. "Perhaps it is time to die?" She stepped back, positioning her spear to thrust.

Ulquiorra could no longer move. He was a sitting duck in that predicament. Oscuro Sello, which literally translates to Dark Seal, was the name of the technique that allows the user to trap a target within its boundaries and robbed them of their movement, power and strength. However, after knowing her for so long, Ulquiorra knew that she would have no use for his power. The seal she set up was for the sole purpose of restricting his movements, so she could end his life easily. Before he could finish his train of thought, the spear came. He was expecting it to pierce through his stomach. Just then a trail of orange hastily passed him. The spear ended up piercing through another target. His eyes grew wide in an instant as broken shards of orange glass fell, along with fresh blood, and shattered into tinier pieces as they bounced off the ground.

Cielo smiled in delight. "The princess had sacrificed her own body to save the man she loves," she said. "How anticlimactic this is."

The woman had selflessly shielded him with her own body. She prevented him from getting pierced by the spear. Ulquiorra felt a stir of pain and despair swirling inside him and around the corners of his hole.

Cielo pulled out the spear from her body, letting blood gush out of her wound and creating a scarlet pool below. Being that injured and with Ulquiorra immobilized, she knew there was no stopping her now. "Let me have the pleasure of devouring your powers now," she said, as Orihime fell limply to the ground. "Now then…I shall—" A sudden pain in her chest alleviated her composure. It was happening again.

To take her into his arms, to hold her closely and never letting her go—those were the things he desired to do. He felt helpless just standing there, watching her hang onto the rope of life. "Orihime," he muttered her name under his breath, as he could his strength increasing. "Regardless of the situation, you should not have done that."

Orihime looked up at him with a faint smile. The pain and blood loss upset her vision greatly and her voice came out hoarsely. "I…I am willing…to risk…even my life…to protect yours…" She placed a hand over the wound. "I-I didn't want to be…a burden to you…That's why…That's why I wanted to become strong…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for an instant, a wide range of emotions flooding him inside. In the midst of his despair and desperation, there was a certain air of composure and fascination toward her. "You are a strange human indeed, woman," he said, casting a cold, hard gaze upon Cielo. "I will make sure your sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Now let us not start another meaningless fight, Ulquiorra," Cielo said, and then the next instant, her face was splattered with blood. "What in the world?" Her eyes grew wide in shock to see her left arm detached from her body. She shrieked violently as blood oozed out. She could not believe that Ulquiorra was able to move despite trapping him inside the seal. He should have not been able to move a muscle, unless he had greater spiritual power than her? No, it could not be possible. She was far superior to Ulquiorra. And yet she has definitely failed to see Ulquiorra carrying the human girl to a much safer distance. How could he have slipped through her senses?

Laying her gently beside the healing barrier, he took her hand into his and stroked her delicate face with the other. She was breathing heavily. No longer she possessed the bright light in her eyes and her skin was as pale as ivory. It distressed him greatly to see her in such condition.

"Orihime!"

"No, Orihime!"

It was Shun'o and Ayame. The two fairy-like creatures have completed Grimmjow's healing process and were now floating above Orihime. Seeing their master in such a grave condition had etched their tiny faces with concern.

"Heal her and be quick about it," Ulquiorra said, releasing her hand, as he stood. He was reluctant to leave her side, but he had to finish his battle with Cielo. As Shun'o and Ayame worked their magic on Orihime, Ulquiorra flung himself at the enemy and crossed blades with her once more.

For every strike she blocked, Cielo felt a rattling and intensifying terror growing inside. _The atmosphere around him has completely changed. _She had always been stronger than him and yet she was struggling now. His movements were almost impossible to read. She could barely dodge and keep up with his speed. In addition to that, her arm was not regenerating at all. And the pain in her chest was not subsiding.

The next instant, she was rendered weaponless and Ulquiorra did not waste a second to take advantage of her. He wrapped his tail around her and slammed her against the ground. "For you to be this weak, this is below your standards, Cielo," he said, drawing a lance to her face.

Cielo gritted her teeth. "Do not ever call me weak!" she exclaimed in fury, using Sonido to reappear behind him. Her right arm clawed into Ulquiorra's abdomen. Blood spattered from Ulquiorra's mouth and down along his body, making a pool of blood below. "I refuse to be defeated by you, Ulquiorra. I was the one acknowledged by everyone else, even by the late King of Hueco Mundo. My skills were beyond comparison. And yet I was forced to face isolation, while you pilfered in glory that should have been mine. Aizen saw potential in you, one that he could easily manipulate in the palm of his hand. When word got out that you were to be promoted to the ranks of Espada, I became furious. I can never come to accept you as someone who is superior to me. You had always been my weakness and when Aizen discovered that, he used you to eliminate me."

"I find it rather unusual for you to actually declare your own weakness," Ulquiorra said, grabbing onto the hand in his abdomen. "But it's quite puzzling really. And until now you still refuse to accept me as an equal, even though I was born from you."

"These emotions…" Her whole body trembled in fear and disgust. "Cease them at once. It's nauseating." She pulled her hand away and grazed his arm with her fingernails. With sheer force, she ripped his arm like it was nothing more but paper.

Despite the pain, Ulquiorra did not abandon his composure. "It's over, Cielo." He slapped her like a fly with his wings, hurling her into the air. She landed with a loud crash and Ulquiorra used his speed to appear by her side immediately. "You have lost." He shoved the tip of Lanza del Relampago just above her face.

"No, I will not accept this!" Almost instantly, her whole body began glowing brightly. The temporary blindness gave her the chance to slip away and appear behind Ulquiorra with her spear. "You are the one who is going to perish!" She swung her spear with full force. However, much to her utter dismay, her attack was blocked by an orange triangular barrier.

Both Arrancars quickly glanced at the owner of the barrier. Sitting within the vicinity of the healing oval, Orihime was breathing quite heavily due to the wound in her stomach. However, the determination burned in her eyes.

"You're certainly not in any position to fight, woman," Ulquiorra said, though he inwardly commended her endeavor.

The strain look in her heavy eyes did not stay clear as she spoke to him with an attempted smile. "As long as there is something I can do, I won't hesitate," she said hoarsely. For a second there, Orihime thought she saw a small smile on Ulquiorra's face but quickly dismissed it.

"I see…" Ulquiorra said, shifting his focus to his former master. In that moment, the arm that was severed grew back instantly. He instantaneously noticed the surprised look on Cielo's face. High-speed regeneration had always been their specialty, which made them invincible in battle. However, it seemed like Cielo was no longer capable of restoring her missing body part. "Blinded by the lust of power-do you realize what you have truly become, Cielo?"

Having reached her limit, Cielo staggered back, lowering her green gaze to the ground. Her body glowed faintly. "What I truly fear the most is becoming weak. When I was human, I was abused because I was weak, because I did not have any power to fight back," she muttered under her breath. "This is as far as I can go. How ironic…To think that my own separate existence had put an end to my life not only once, but twice."

"You brought this upon yourself," Ulquiorra said. "Your regard for power is beyond my own comprehension. Maybe it would not have to end like this if you had not given life to me."

The wings on her back dispersed, fluttering the white feathers around, as Cielo reverted back to her normal, human-like form. However, the missing arm was not replaced. "I regret nothing concerning that matter. You were a weakness I had to discard from my body." She was now covered by a glowing crystallized substance from head to toe. "But the weakness I have terribly loathed is the very thing that gave you strength. I understand that much now."

With wounds completely healed, Orihime rose to her feet, locking gaze with Cielo. For a fleeting moment, she saw something in Cielo's eyes that completely stunned her. "Cielo-san…"

A smile graced the beautiful Arrancar's face. "I still remember the first time you ran your sword through my body. You committed such an act even though you were about to break. It was not a good sign at all."

"Your isolation led you to abuse me. In spite of my loyalty, you gave me despair."

"If only you had remained as an emotionless puppet… Ulquiorra, emptiness courses through us back and forth as the source of my strength. However, once that emptiness is filled, I become weak. Oh, well, a lost is a lost. However…" One second Cielo was sighing in disappointment, the next she was letting out a sadistic laugh as she moved from her position to Orihime's side in a blink of an eye. "Let me have the pleasure of taking away the woman you cherish the most." Wrapping her arm around the girl's body, she brushed her lips against neck.

As Cielo unleashed savagery within her for the first time, Ulquiorra silently gaped in astonishment. Her ability to devour power was like an act of sucking in a large amount of air. There was not a trace of passion or gentleness, only murderous intent. She was not only sucking out her powers, but the very life out of Orihime.

Orihime fought her, kicking and struggling to escape her clutches. However, with energy being drained out of her body, she found it more difficult to even stay conscious by the second. Her powers would definitely increase Cielo's strength once more and she would not hesitate to attack Ulquiorra again. If she were to burden Ulquiorra once more because of her carelessness, she could never forgive herself. Her limbs went limp as Cielo sank her teeth into her neck, like what a vampire would do to its victim, and at this point she tried to think of something to get away from her. She brought her gaze to Ulquiorra, who merely stood frozen in place. Then she noticed a seal below his feet. It was the same seal Cielo had used on him before.

"As expected, my power increases when you experience despair, dear Ulquiorra, " Cielo said, grabbing a handful of Orihime's hair, tilting her head to the side. She was so intent upon devouring everything from her.

Once the deed is done, Orihime was certain that she would kill Ulquiorra in no less than a second. She had to stop her. "This is as far as you go," she said, and two petals of her right hairpin shimmered splendidly.

Brutally pulling her orange locks, Cielo forced Orihime down on her knees. "Am I supposed to be intimidated, princess?" She blew out an exasperated sigh. "You will be dead in no less than a minute." Her attention was so focused on Orihime that she never even saw a trail of light flying past her.

"Cease this at once, Cielo," Ulquiorra demanded, finding it difficult to maintain his calm. He forced his body to move, but the seal restricted his movements.

"You are almost at the pit of total despair, Ulquiorra," Cielo said, regenerating her missing arm. "My strength is returning little by little. Perhaps I shall take this opportunity to destroy you now." She pointed an elegant finger at Ulquiorra and charged up for a Cero attack. For an instant she thought she had won when at that exact moment…

"Koten Zanshun," Orihime muttered under her breath, as Tsubaki flew out, "I reject!"

Ripping through the clothes on her back, slicing through her porcelain skin like a whirling saw, Tsubaki drilled into her and splattered blood everywhere. The Arrancar let out a furious wail. Her power of rejection was astonishing, her conviction commendable.

A bit shaken from the lost of spiritual energy and blood, Orihime quickly rose and distanced herself from Cielo.

"How unfortunate this is… I was so close to gaining your powers," Cielo said, coughing out blood. "I-I'm not going to let you get away with this, princess." Just then, three swords came from different directions and pierced through Cielo's body, rending her motionless.

Orihime clamped her mouth with both hands, surprised by the sight of Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Uryuu surrounding Cielo with their blades bathing in her blood. She might have remained staggered if Ulquiorra's touch on her shoulder hadn't distracted her attention. "Ul-Ulquiorra…" she said, taking note of his tattered form. He was no longer in his Segunda Etapa.

A pall of silence fell over them. Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Uryuu withdrew their swords and backed away. Cielo glanced down at her uniform. Dark stain was blossoming across the front of it. She touched her hand to the stain, then held it up in front of her eyes. "A lost is a lost…I suppose," she whispered, lifting her eyes to meet Orihime's. "My apologies, princess, you are not a burden at all, but quite the opposite to be exact." She turned to Ulquiorra as her body slowly faded to ashes.

Sadness weighed down her heart as her feet led her closer to Cielo. "Do you truly consider the heart as a burden?" she questioned, looking straight into her green eyes.

"I cannot accept something that is far beyond my understanding," Cielo said, deeply sighing. "Perhaps my reluctance to accept it is one of the causes of my downfall…" At that moment Cielo crumbled to ashes.

As the ashes themselves disappeared into the cold air, Orihime's head snapped back as if she'd been struck by a jolt of lightning. As her knees crumpled, Ulquiorra launched himself across to her, breaking her fall with his arms. They sank into the ground together, Orihime's head cradled against his chest. Concern and panic erupted on their comrades' faces for a second, questioning Orihime's welfare, but Ulquiorra paid no mind to them. He took her hand into his, squeezing it gently to his chest.

Her breath caught on a sob. "Ulquiorra…" She smiled up at him, her eyes drinking in his face. "Cielo-san was someone who lived her life for power. For her…feelings were useless, a weakness. When she felt emotions, she decided to get rid of it. That's why she separated you from herself. I know you've realized it too. Surprising, isn't it?" She gave him a crooked smile.

Though well-hidden behind the mask, Orihime could sense the bewilderment in his eyes. He found it more difficult to hide what he truly felt during moments with her. His acts of apathy may seem normal to others, but Orihime could see what's inside of him. She had gotten better at reading him like a book.

Orihime pressed his hand over her chest, letting him feel the harmonious beat of her heart. "To the very end, Cielo still rejected her heart." The sparkle in her silver eyes was fading. "Herein lies the heart that beats as one with yours. You have accepted what I've entrusted and found the strength you needed..." Her voice was drifting. Her eyelids were heavy.

Ulquiorra buried her face against his chest, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as he felt her losing consciousness.

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: It's pretty hard to kill a character you created. Cielo, her two clones, and Kingsleigh were the only OC here. I don't even know if her two clones count. Chapter 19 is next and after that it's the final chapter of Love in the Mask. Is everyone looking forward to it? Well, I am, for one, and I'm like anxious to upload my new UlquiHime fic. It's welcome back Halcyon Days for our favorite pair here. Please don't be shy. Feel free to drop in reviews and critics. But absolutely no flaming.


	19. Not a Goodbye

JC: Second to the last chapter, people! I'm pretty sad that I'm ending this story already. But I have a new story that will be up after this one's finished and I do hope it'll please the UlquiHime hearts out there. That story will come with loads of promotional arts to get you a better image. It'll be updated in January. No more action for this chapter. There will be a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: Bleach will never be mine in reality, but only in my dreams. And I also dream of Ulquiorra coming back to claim HIS woman, which will only come true if Kubo-sensei wills it.

**

* * *

Love in the Mask**

Chapter 19: Not a Goodbye

_It was a world of darkness—cold and desolated. Not a soul was in sight, not a single presence was felt. The silence was deafening. She suddenly feared that moment, unsure of what to do. Just then, a vibrant sound echoed around her. It was a familiar, ethereal sound that danced in the air. It was the sound of wings taking flight. _

_A voice called out to her amidst the darkness. Whirling around, she saw no one but felt a presence there. Footsteps approached. She held her breath and waited until a pale white hand reached out to her. Her heart skipped a beat, but she did not hesitate. She lifted a hand, reaching towards the darkness. _

_As fingers were entwined, she felt herself pulled into the darkness. She was gliding through the pitch black world into the realm of the light. _

_"This is where you belong, Orihime…" _

Silver eyes flickered open to a familiar room. It was her bedroom in the human world. A sense of comfort washed over her, and then she suddenly remembered the events that have transpired in Hueco Mundo. She closed her eyes again as she brought a hand to her temple. She could sense that her powers were fully restored, but her body felt quite sore. After all she's been through, it was pretty normal for a human to get so tired.

"Inoue-san?" a gentleman's voice broke into her thoughts, giving her a quite a scare enough to make her sat up in panic. But nobody was there, which was very strange. She could have sworn she had heard Uryuu's voice. "Umm…Inoue-san…" He sounded like he was in pain or something.

Orihime peered over her shoulders only to see a curled up Quincy on the floor, massaging his aching forehead. "I-Ishida-kun? What are you doing there?" She then clamped her mouth as she realized her fault. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ishida-kun!" She flopped out of bed and bowed down to the floor.

"Please, no need to apologize, Inoue-san," Uryuu said, gentling hoisting her up to meet his gaze and smile. "As usual, you have a pretty hard head. But I'm glad you're all right. Did you know that you've been asleep for 3 whole days?"

"What?" That was when she noticed that she was wearing a light pink long-sleeved button-up shirt and white shorts. She wondered if Uryuu changed her clothes. Nah, it couldn't be. He was too much of a gentleman. Maybe Nelliel?

The door swung open, followed by a rush of footsteps. At that exact moment, tears rolled up from deep inside Orihime. She knew who came in. She would know her spiritual pressure anywhere.

"I called her the minute I sensed your consciousness, Inoue-san," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"O-Orihime…"

How long has it been since she last heard her say her name? Orihime's heart was leaping for joy. Slowly rising to her feet, she turned around and graced her best friend with the sweetest of smiles. "Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki lifted a hand to her head. A smile had curved on her face. "So, this isn't a dream. I knew something was missing ever since that war with that bastard Aizen ended. I never got any peace with myself until now." She let out a sigh. "I'm a bit bummed that Ishida got his memories back first, since I am your best friend and all. But…anyway…You're okay now, right, Orihime?" Her smile tipped higher.

Orihime was still too much in joy to even speak out the words in her head. All she mustered up was to call out her name. "Tatsuki-chan!" She lunged herself forward, toward her best friend, and embraced her.

Tatsuki embraced her back. "We have a lot of catching up to do. And I've got to make it up to you for saving my life."

"No…there's no need," Orihime muttered softly, pulling away to gaze into her friend's eyes. "It's enough that I can be with you again, Tatsuki-chan."

"I see…" Tatsuki rubbed Orihime's head as if she were a kitten and chuckled. "Then let me just say this. Welcome home, Orihime!"

Heavier teardrops rolled down her cheeks as she hugged Tatsuki again. _Welcome back, halcyon days…_

* * *

Orihime went back to her apartment in a good mood, after bidding goodbye to Tatsuki. This time her goodbye was followed up by 'Take care! See you tomorrow!' She and Tatsuki had just been talking about so many things, especially about her kidnapping and how Karakura Town was almost destroyed by Aizen. Tatsuki had expressed her amazement and gratitude for everything Orihime had done, though the latter remained humble about her efforts. Uryuu had also joined the conversation and told the girls about the unruly party the Soul Reapers hosted in celebration of their victory. Orihime was quite surprised that Ichigo and the others were forced to drink alcohol, considering they were still minor, but then again she wished she could have joined them. It was great to have things back to the way it was. Her friends have all regained their memories of her. She was going to be with them at last. She had missed them so much.

And that night after they had dinner, Orihime was patting Uryuu's back, comforting him in his distress over the food she had prepared. Not everyone can swallow the food she makes, much to her dismay. She was certain that Uryuu didn't want to be rude so he ate the food without complaints.

After a minute of puking, Uryuu took in a deep breath and grabbed a tissue from the table to wipe his mouth. "I'm really sorry, Inoue-san," he said, looking at her uneasily, as she fidgeted in place. "I guess I don't have the stomach for it." He chuckled awkwardly.

Orihime sighed, then quickly perked up. "Nah, that's okay, Ishida-kun, I don't blame you. I know my food is really weird."

A frown followed after the smile as she recalled their conversation a while ago during dinner. Uryuu had explained what happened to them after she had collapsed back at the dome. She was quickly taken to Urahara's shop, where Tessai got to work on restoring her spiritual energy back. While Tessai was busy with that, Urahara informed them that Ichigo and the Shinigami officers were successful in eliminating every Hollow that invaded Karakura Town and no civilians got hurt. However, orders from the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guards forced Captain Hitsugaya to apprehend Ulquiorra and take him to Soul Society for questioning. Of course, Nelliel, Grimmjow and Uryuu had gone along with him to testify his innocence. Ulquiorra's recording eye helped a lot during the trial, so he was deemed not guilty. Nevertheless, he was forbidden to step foot in the human world until the end of the year. It also applied to Grimmjow and Nelliel. The very fact upset her.

"I understand they're taking precautions, but still…" Orihime asked, folding her knees and hugging her legs. "Ishida-kun, Urahara-san can use a Garganta, right? I want to see Ulquiorra."

She had been through a nightmare, Uryuu could say the least and he knew that it wouldn't be fair for them to apart. Through Ulquiorra's eyes, he was able to see how she fought against Cielo. He was very impressed by her bravery and will. With an enemy like Cielo, it was no wonder she collapsed afterwards. "The head captain forbids him to use the Garganta," he said, and Orihime let out a sigh. "But Urahara-san isn't really affiliated with Soul Society, so…" His lips curved into a smile as Orihime cheered up.

"You're right!" Orihime lightly whacked her head. "What's with me and this negative thinking? It's not like me at all." She laughed.

Uryuu can never get tired of her personality. She was like the sun that can shine even in the darkest of moments. "I'll accompany you first thing in the morning, if that's all right with you?"

In her excitement, Orihime took Ishida's hands and shook them up and down. "Sure, thank you, Ishida-kun," she replied, failing to notice how she made the Quincy blush.

"If you want to see that stone-faced bastard, you won't find him anywhere in Hueco Mundo." A grumpy, rough voice interrupted them.

Silver and dark blue eyes followed the direction of the voice only to see an angry-looking Grimmjow and a smiling Nelliel by the doorway.

"Grimmjow, Nel!" Orihime exclaimed happily, leaping up to lunge toward the Arrancars. "I'm so happy to see you!" She gave them both a welcoming hug.

While Nelliel accepted the hug, Grimmjow was torn between feeling annoyed and happy about it, though it kinda felt damn good having her breast pressed against his hard chest. Uryuu wasn't the least bit happy with it.

"Okay, enough before you're gonna make me sick," Grimmjow said with a grunt, carefully pushing Orihime away.

"Grimmy, don't be rude," Nelliel reprimanded, and Grimmjow merely shrugged.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "So, you were saying?" he told Grimmjow.

"I know you heard me," Grimmjow retorted. "That Ulquiorra…He's off doing something. Tried asking him about it, but he becomes a complete jerk and tells me that it's none of my concern. What an ass…"

"We can't even sense his spiritual pressure," Nelliel added, "and we've also tried looking in Karakura Town. Ichigo helped us too. I thought maybe he paid you a visit, Orihime, but now I see that's not the case."

"Maybe he's out there somewhere, moping…" Grimmjow said with a shrug.

Nelliel quickly elbowed him in the hip. "Thank you, Mr. Sensitive," she muttered before throwing a concerned look at her female friend whose smile had been replaced with a frown. "Don't worry, Orihime. I'm sure we'll find him."

A small smile appeared on Orihime's face, telling her friends that she was okay. However, Grimmjow knew that she was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. Lightly poking her forehead, he told her, "That bastard's not stupid enough to leave you behind again." He then drove a fist into his hand. "But if he does, then I'm really gonna murder him."

Underneath the tough words and threat, Orihime knew that this was Grimmjow's way of cheering her up. Truly she appreciated how he cared for her in his own way. "Thank you, Grimmjow," she said, gracing him with a smile.

* * *

On their way to Urahara's shop, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Uryuu continued their conversation about Ulquiorra. They all agreed to the fact that Ulquiorra was acting strange after the trial that took place in Soul Society. It was like his mind was working overtime thinking about complicated matters. Nelliel even told them about her observations on Ulquiorra three nights ago. Ulquiorra had been wandering around between Las Noches and the Human world, hiding and distancing himself as usual.

"Wasn't he always an ass?" Grimmjow questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"No… I just think he's different," Nelliel replied with a sigh. "And don't you find it odd that he didn't even visit Orihime once? I know he's forbidden to come here, but he doesn't strike me as someone who would follow Soul Society's rules. This is Ulquiorra we're talking about."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Speaking of rules, I do recall that it also applies to you. Pray tell that none of the Soul Reapers will catch you."

Nelliel giggled. "No worries! We have a special accessory on. We can't be detected by any Soul Reapers. Ichigo is only a substitute so he doesn't count. And oh, humans with spiritual power can also see us." He grabbed Grimmjow's left hand and brought it closer with her own leftie. "Lookie here! We have matching rings!"

Silver rings were placed conveniently in their ring fingers, making them look like an official couple. Uryuu found that thought amusing. "Seems to me you two are already married," he said.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away. "Shut the fuck up, four-eyes!" he exclaimed. "This bitch forced it on me!"

"But it looks so nice!" Nelliel said, giggling sweetly.

Uryuu sighed, not because of Grimmjow's exaggerated reaction, but because of his worries for Orihime. When they left her apartment earlier, he could sense such sadness in her heart despite the smile she had on her face. Even as explanations whirled in his head, he was still a bit sore about Ulquiorra's disappearance. "Nelliel-san, Ulquiorra's feelings for Inoue-san are real, right?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Of course…"

"He probably has a lot to think about. Inoue-san is a human and he's a Hollow. Two worlds that were never meant to collide and now…" Uryuu once again drew in a deep breath. "After everything they've been through, it would cruel to set them apart."

Grimmjow shrugged. "All this sappy talk is making me itchy," he said, crossing his arms. "It doesn't matter if you're human or not."

The female Espada smiled up to him and lifted a gentle hand to his shoulder. "You can say the right things at right time, huh?" she said, and Grimmjow merely raised a brow. "So, it doesn't bother you that they're an item?"

"Fuck you, Nelliel," Grimmjow retorted. "Why the hell would it bother me? I don't fucking care if they're so in love with each other or not."

The tough guy act doesn't get old for Grimmjow, but Uryuu and Nelliel could see right through him. It was a fact that Grimmjow also has feelings for Orihime. With a sunny disposition and endearing features, it wasn't so hard to fall in love with Orihime. Ulquiorra had it bad and so did Uryuu. However, it seemed like Grimmjow had no plans of confessing to Orihime.

* * *

Orihime found herself sitting on her futon, waiting for sleep to take over. However, all this thinking about Ulquiorra would never put her to sleep. She was too worried for him. She recalled the dream she recently had—the dream where she was led away from the darkness and into the light. She could still hear the voice in her dreams. She was certain that it was Ulquiorra's voice telling her that she belonged in the light. Yet, at the same time, Ulquiorra seemed to be bidding her farewell, as if he was telling her that he could never belong in her world. At least, that was how she interpreted it.

Grabbing a coat to cover her white lacy nightgown, she let out a deep sigh. "Ulquiorra…" she murmured as she slipped out of her room and headed down the street. "Where are you?" There was a stirring in the air. The atmosphere around her seemed to thicken and she felt as though her steps were slowed by some invisible force.

"It's the middle of the night. Where do you think you're going?"

The tone of Tsubaki's harsh voice made the hairs on the back of Orihime's neck prickle. He has not materialized, but he was merely speaking via telepathy. Still Orihime could imagine the angry look on Tsubaki's face.

"I just need to clear my head," Orihime replied, and continued forward, letting her feet take her to wherever they pleased.

Lips clamped together, she hurried down the street to the park, the same place where she first encountered Ulquiorra, along with the late Zero Espada. For several heartbeats she stood facing the area, feeling the darkness of the night weighing down on her body.

"I want to see you, Ulquiorra…" she said. "Why are you making this hard for the both of us?"

It was crazy of her to expect anything. But she still waited with her heart pounding. For a moment she thought about going back to her apartment and forced herself to sleep. Then she heard a faint noise and whirled around. In the next breath, a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the pale moon.

Orihime's heart made a leap. "Ul-Ulquiorra!" She came to him swiftly, taking him into her arms, holding him tightly. And he clasped her just as tightly, leaning into her warmth and breathing in her familiar scent. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"A normal woman would not be foolish enough to venture into the night where danger lurks in every corner," he said in a tone so flat and emotionless.

She looked up at him, smiling and giggling. "I'm not any normal woman," she told him.

"Much to my chagrin." He nestled his chin on the top of her head. "I'm certain that you will demand answers from me."

"No need. I'm sure you had your reasons for avoiding everyone for a while." She lifted a hand to his cheek. "The important thing is that you're here now."

Bending, he captured her mouth in a kiss that tasted urgency and power that swept her along in its sensual spell. His spell was so difficult to resist. She had come out to find him. She just wanted to see him again. Yet now that she was in his arms, she was beginning to crave more from him.

When he lifted his head, she was breathing in hard, jagged gasps.

"Your friends' memories have returned," he said.

"Umm…yeah…" she stammered. "And it makes me happy that I can be with them again."

"You no longer need to stay in Las Noches."

A deep, overwhelming disappointment seized her. Las Noches was her second home, her refuge, and the thought of not seeing it again brought pain in her heart. "I can't visit Hueco Mundo for a while, so I'm really going to miss that place," she said, putting up a cheerful front.

"It'll be better if you forget everything about Hueco Mundo."

Orihime blinked up at him. "W-Why?"

He released her from his grasp and turned his back on her. "It's time to realize the reality before your eyes, woman. It's impossible for us to be together, no matter how much we desire it."

"Are you trying to leave me again?" she questioned, and Ulquiorra noted the firm tone in her voice. "Nothing's impossible for the two of us. If you must think that way, then I'll go back to Hueco Mundo with you. I'll stay there."

"You do not belong in the realm of the Hollows, woman."

"I will never belong in a world without you, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra's chest tightened.

_"What are you gonna do when this is over?" _Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head.

_"I do not quite understand the meaning behind your question." _

_The Segunda clenched his teeth, turning his head away, and with a grunt, he said, "Are you gonna let that girl stay here or what? Four-eyes got his memory back, so it's possible that her other friends will remember her too, even that bastard Kurosaki." _

_The very idea had always plagued him. As much as he loved her, he had no right to take away her freedom, to separate her from the place where she truly belonged. Orihime was everything to him. Her happiness was the thing that matters most. If she would choose to return to the Human World, who was he to stop her? But then again the woman stated that she didn't want to stay in a world without him. Their love was forbidden, it was a given fact, but he, too, was reluctant to surrender the delicious fruit. It was confusing really. There was no refuting the fact that his chest ached at the thought of her leaving him, at the thought of letting her go. He was a Hollow. He belonged in Hueco Mundo. She was a human. She belonged with people. _

A soft sigh escaped from his dark lips as he turned to face her once more. Pure, damp, coldness lingered in his emerald green eyes, yet fire burned inside his chest. The woman's eyes were strong and unwavering under his gaze. "Then will you wait for me?" he questioned.

There was decisiveness in the way he questioned her. "What do you mean?"

"We cannot be together for now. There are things I must do first."

Though his words weren't meant to hurt her, it still stung like a slap. She clutched her hands together and lowered her gaze from him. "Are you going to run away and leave me here again?" she said, and his reply was mere silence. She couldn't bear to be alone with him any longer. "I see… Ulquiorra, often times I wonder if you truly understand me. You should know that it doesn't matter to me if we're different or we live in different worlds. For your sake, I'm willing to give up my place in this world and live with you. If you think that you are depriving me, then you're wrong. I'm happy if I can stay by your side." She made a brisk turn and started walking away.

"Stop right there." Ulquiorra caught up with her when she had only gone five steps and put a restraining hand on her arm. "I am not running away nor do I have plans on leaving you," he said.

She jerked away from his touch. "Then why does this seem like a goodbye?" Her voice was thin and trembling.

Again Ulquiorra reached out to touch her, and this time she didn't have the strength to resist. Gently he held her hand between both of his. "Do not misunderstand, woman. This is not goodbye. I will return and that I swear to you."

For an instant a fragile glimmer of hope made her lift her gaze to his face. She could hear the wind gathering slight force, tearing through the leaves and branches, and a chill shot up and down her spine. "Ulquiorra…I…" Her words ended in a gasp as she was pulled tightly against his body. "Ulquiorra!"

He held her more tightly as the wind breezed through.

Cautiously, she tipped her head up and opened her eyes. She breathed his name once again, then said it more loudly as she clasped him to her, trembling as sadness and relief watched over her. "It's a promise you have to keep, okay?"

"Orihime…" His arms banded around her.

She pressed her face to his chest, breathing in the powerful scent of his body, then raised her face to stare at him. "I'll wait for you, Ulquiorra."

For long moments they clung together, holding each other, touching, their lips brushing, clinging, then breaking apart again so that they could gasp out each other's name. Tears blurred out her vision.

He brushed her tears away with his finger. "After everything is done, I will come back to your side," he said, framing her face with his hands.

"Ulquiorra…" She closed her eyes as he claimed her lips once more. At that moment, she wished she had the power to stop time itself. To have him so close was a wonderful feeling she wished to last forever. However, as she opened her eyes, she broke into tears as she found him gone from her sight. "I will wait for you, Ulquiorra…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

JC: Goodbyes can be pretty hard to write and I am killing myself for making Orihime cry. Well, their separated with a promise. Ulquiorra had a good reason for this. He feels that he needs to prove something before he could let himself enjoy life with her. Hope the humor here was okay too. I couldn't resist using Orihime's hard head as a gag here, which reminded me of that little IshiHime interaction back at SS arc. Okay, that's all for this chapter. Please tell me what you think. NO flaming! The next chapter will be the final one. It'll be posted along with a fanart depicting a particular scene of that chapter.


	20. The Love Unmasked

JC: This is the final chapter of **Love in the Mask. **I gave you a bittersweet separation in the last chapter, so now I'm going turn up the heat for this chapter. Oh, before I forget, I made a promotional fanart for this chapter, depicting a certain scene, and the link is posted in my profile. You can also visit my **DeviantArt **page right away to view it. I was supposed to post this yesterday (Christmas) but my internet kind of sucked, so yeah…Umm…Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this.

**Thank YOU: **I'd like to thank my loyal and wonderful reviewers for reading and supporting my first ever UlquiHime story. It's been a pleasure. I would like to extend my sincerest gratitude to **xtomoex **for the in-depth reviews. May you all have Happy Holidays this season!

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to have more Bleach and more UlquiHime goodness. Kubo-sensei, I hope you make our wishes come true…LOL…

**

* * *

Love in the Mask**

Final Chapter: The Love Unmasked

Ulquiorra sat in the stone white chair of his quarters and leaned back with his eyes open, watching the ceiling. He gave up the opportunity to be with her and opted to return to Hueco Mundo to sort things out. Although he wondered what issues he had to bring to a closure, since he had none. It does seem like he was running away again. Frankly, he was afraid of experiencing this life of happiness that she can offer him. He could have just gone back home with her and leave a normal, peaceful, average life. He had never wanted something so badly in life; only he had to think of her welfare as well. He never wanted to hurt her again.

He had walked on the path of carnage. He had seen death and destruction and the endless stream of thoughtlessness. Fresh blood had stained his hands. All of that was in the past. All of that was over. She had ended it for him. He wanted to spend his whole life with Orihime. He wanted her hands to touch him, his face, his body, and he wanted to look into her innocent eyes every single day. What he really wanted, what he needed—was he deserving of this?

They've been over this, Ulquiorra knew that well. She had told him that she didn't care about their differences or his background. The important thing was the heart and the way they feel about each other. She can offer him so much, but in return what can he offer her?

He had to prove himself somehow. He had to do something for her.

In the midst of his thinking, the door abruptly swung open and in came Grimmjow charging up a Cero in the palm of his hand. Composed as usual, Ulquiorra simply used Sonido to avoid this aggressive attack and reappear behind Grimmjow. Before Mr. Former Sexta Espada could do anything, Ulquiorra sent him flying across the now destroyed room with just one kick.

Grimmjow swore loudly and colorfully as he rose from the rubble. "Damn it! Can't even take you by surprise…" He shrugged, massaging his right shoulder.

"I do believe you don't understand the difference in our ranks, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated, emotionless as usual.

"Whatever…" He rolled his blue eyes. "So, aren't you gonna ask me why I attacked you?"

Letting out a quiet sigh, Ulquiorra casually leaned back against the door frame, placing both hands inside his pockets. "There is no need to question your rash and foolhardy actions. You have always been—" He was immediately cut off when Grimmjow appeared right in front of his face and grabbed him by the collar. "Must you be this uncouth?"

Growling through clenched teeth, he shoved Ulquiorra and punched him on the face. "Don't play dumb with me, Ulquiorra!" he exclaimed furiously. "Do you have idea how long we've been looking for you? What? Have been moping around somewhere or are you trying to isolate yourself from us? And why the hell did you leave her again? Don't ask me how I found out! But seriously you're such a fucking prick."

Nelliel walked in and saw them in some amusement. "Boys do speak clearly with their fists," she said with a light giggle. Her two fellow Espada are like a pair of siblings who don't get along. "Ulquiorra, I would have punched you too, but I'm not the type who would use fists before logic."

Looking toward Nelliel, making no notions of resentment, he once again sighed. She need not speak words for he knew what she was thinking. "I can only receive but can never give something in return," he said, completely monotonous. But one would need to be perceptive of the way his eyes slightly gave off the sense of concern.

"You can't leave her now!" Grimmjow yelled out. He looked like he was ready to pounce on Ulquiorra again. "Sure, you did make that sappy promise with her, but damn you're gonna give her a hard time again. You're just full of bull."

"Orihime's your friend, your partner, your protector, your lover, your life," Nelliel said, motioning over to his side and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Her eyes grew soft and thoughtful. "And she will be yours forever and faithfully true. You owe it to her to be worthy of such devotion."

"And she's too good for a bastard like you," Grimmjow said before he received a whack on the head courtesy of Nelliel. "What the hell? Nelliel!"

Ignoring Grimmjow and facing Ulquiorra with a bright smile, she patted Ulquiorra's shoulders with both hands. "Ulquiorra, Orihime's a kind and compassionate girl. I'm sure she understands you more than anyone else." She withdrew her hands, crossing them behind her, as she winked an eye. "Just don't make her wait too long, okay?" Her expression suddenly darkened. "Coz I'm gonna personally hunt you down." Then she went back to smiling again.

Both male Espada definitely felt her threatening aura for a while.

"So, Ulquiorra, mind telling us your plan in life?" Nelliel asked.

Turning away, Ulquiorra walked to the entrance before he peered over his shoulder to look back at them. "That is none of your concern," he said, cold as ice, and then he strode away. What he planned to do, what he planned to achieve—he was going to do it alone with his own abilities.

* * *

_A Year and few months later…_

Somebody came into the bakery shop and without turning her head Orihime Inoue, who was busy putting vanilla frostings on cupcakes, said, "I'll be with you in just a sec, Uryuu-kun."

"Take your time, Orihime-san," the bespectacled Uryuu Ishida replied.

Once she was done adding cherry tops on all cupcakes she swung around and saw Uryuu smiling at her from the other end of the room. He was wearing a gray shirt underneath the blue hoodie jacket, a cream-colored scarf around his neck that she gave him for his birthday, and faded blue jeans with a pair of black shoes. His midnight-blue hair shone beautifully under the light of the store, his bangs were parted with the left side tucked behind his ear.

"The usual again, right?" The bright and cheerful girl asked with a beaming smile.

Uryuu flushed red and his voice was a little hoarse when he replied. "Umm…Yes…"

"Right away, sir!" She saluted before turning around to get the order.

Uryuu felt his heart and unsurprisingly it was racing. Orihime's smile attack still has the same effect on him. Orihime has indeed been well over the past year. After the whole Cielo incident, she returned to school and resumed her normal life. She had spent time with her friends, especially Tatsuki Arisawa, and got more active in the Handicrafts Club together with him. It was only four months ago that she started her part-time job at her favorite bakery. The manager of the bakery had hired her on the spot, realizing what a crowd magnet she was. Though Orihime had terrible cooking skills, the manager has high regard for her creativity in cake designing. It was a pleasure to have Orihime working there. And the uniform, which consisted of a simple white long-sleeved collared shirt with a red bow and biscuit-shaped name tag on the pink vest, a white with pink-stripes stewardess type hat and a white mini-skirt, looked really nice on her. Her once long, flowing straight hair was now in elegant waves that cascades past her well-endowed chest and her long bangs now framed her beautiful face. And her Shun Shun Rikka was pinned on her uniform, where the heart is located.

It amazes Uryuu to see her shining brightly every day. The night she regained consciousness after the battle with Cielo was the night she found Ulquiorra. He had witnessed the sad tale of their parting, but she had assured him that Ulquiorra will return because of the promise. Uryuu was quite skeptical about it. It's been a year now, just hours away until it was the 1st of December, and Ulquiorra had yet to show his face to her. He was worried for Orihime. He knew she was patiently waiting for him.

"Here's your order, Uryuu-kun!" Orihime said, handing him a bag containing two pouches of chocolate-chipped cookies and a box of cake.

"Thank you, Orihime-san," he said, giving her the money for the desserts. The two of them have been on first name basis since her return to school last year. He had a hard time calling her by first name, feeling all awkward and shy, but Orihime really insisted on it. "So, same time after work?"

Orihime shook her head. "It's okay. You don't have to walk me home today."

"Are you sure?" He had been escorting her ever since she got the job. Even though she was a girl with fighting prowess, he still doesn't like the idea of letting a girl walk at night. His chivalry side—can't resist it at times, especially if when it comes to Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan's gonna pick me up later. I'm having dinner at her house tonight."

Well, that was a relief. Uryuu thought she was going to walk home alone tonight. Good thing Tatsuki was coming. "All right… I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you! And take care on your way home!" she animatedly said, waving her hand. When Uryuu had left the bakery, she clamped her mouth with one hand and shut her eyes tight. "I can't believe I just lied to Uryuu-kun. Bad, bad Orihime!" She lightly slapped her face with both hands. "I feel bad…but I have to go alone…"

Came closing time, after Orihime had changed back into her school uniform, she headed to the park where she first met and parted with him. Just a few hours away till midnight and it will finally be the 1st of December. She had wrapped her arms around herself. The cold weather was almost unbearable that her yellow cardigan and scarf weren't enough. She wished she had brought an extra coat. With a shaky sigh, she pulled down her sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet around her wrist.

_"Sup, Orihime!" _

_"Good morning, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled at Tatsuki Arisawa. "Did you finish your homework?" She was taking off her school shoes. _

_"Yeah…But man those equations were tough," Tatsuki replied, letting out an exasperated sigh. She had longer hair now that cascades past her shoulders, and her body had become more womanly in figure. "Can't believe you can answer them so easily. You're not top student for nothing." _

_Orihime giggled as she opened the locker. Almost instantly she froze on the spot as she saw something other than her indoor shoes inside. _

_"Hey, wanna come over at my house after your work? Mom's cooking her specialty tonight," Tatsuki asked her with a grin on her face. _

_"Dinner at your house?" Orihime said. Tatsuki nodded, and Orihime sighed. "I'd love to but…I can't. I promised Uryuu-kun to help him out with some club related matters." _

_"Hmm…Is that so? Well, okay then. Ishida's gonna pick you up later as usual, right?" _

_Orihime nodded her head cheerfully. "Yeah, he will!" There was no apprehension or worry in her eyes, but the thing inside her locker was bothering her. _

_"Hey, Arisawa, can you spare a minute?" A karate club member called her, and Tatsuki excused herself from Orihime before running off. _

_"Tatsuki-chan, sorry for lying to you…" She wasn't the type to ever lie to a friend, though at times it was needed. She reached into her locker and pulled out a familiar bracelet—the one that HE gave her before. _

It can't be anyone but him. He went to her school. He was there before her. He dropped off the bracelet in her locker and took off without even leaving a message. It's been so long, so why wasn't he showing himself to her? Was he avoiding her? Didn't he want to see her? All these questions have been swirling through her mind and her heart just ached at the thought of never seeing him again. Every day she longed for his return. She desired to be wrapped in his arms once more.

"Ulquiorra…" she muttered under her cold, shaky breath. "I want to see you again…"

She stared into the night sky, thinking of him, recalling all the wonderful moments they had shared. She shut her eyes tight, and the tears spilled, and ran slowly down her cheeks in two lonely rivers.

"Ulquiorra..." She called out his name again, hoping that he would just appear right in front of her. Bringing the bracelet close to her heart, she dropped down on her knees. "Ulquiorra…" She broke down in sobs, trembling miserably.

She had to be strong, she said to herself. Ulquiorra had promised her that he'll be back. She was certain of it. But she had been strong for so long. How much longer will she have to wait? Years? Yes, it's only been a year, but there wasn't a day when she didn't think of him. She was thankful for the life she had, thankful for being able to spend such happy days with her friends and loved ones, but she could never be complete without Ulquiorra.

"Orihime-san…"

That voice…

Tear-stained eyes came into contact with orbs dyed in blue behind a pair of glasses. "U-Uryuu-kun…" He had a hand stretched out for her. "Why…"

"Let's call it intuition," Uryuu said, casting a handsome, kind smile. "It's all right to cry. I know you've been holding it in for so long."

"Uryuu-kun…" So, he's been aware all this time, and it made her feel a little guilty. "I…I…" She closed her eyes for an instant, taking a deep breath, before looking up at Uryuu again. "I'm really grateful that you're always here for me." Tears poured out even more.

"It's only natural," he said. "We're friends, aren't we?"

A smile graced her lips as she nodded. "Yes, you're right!" She took his hand and stood up, inhaling softly. "Thanks, Uryuu-kun, and I'm sorry for lying to you earlier. I just wanted some time alone…you know…to clear my head."

"Don't worry. I understand. There are times when people need to be alone. I can attest to that." At this point, he noticed the bracelet on her wrist. "Orihime-san…that bracelet…"

She pulled down her sleeve and sighed. "It's just a regular bracelet now, but it's an important memento. He dropped this off at school…in my locker…but he didn't even bother to say hello to me. I know he must have a reason for this."

"He'll come back," Uryuu said, and she blinked up at him, "that's for sure."

Orihime certainly felt more energized after hearing him say that. "Thank you, Uryuu-kun! I'm so happy!"

* * *

The day would have been perfect if it weren't for the feel of the harsh coldness of winter in the human world. But as dusk fell over Karakura Town, Ulquiorra slipped the bracelet that hides spiritual pressure and traveled to the town at the end of the day. He was officially a stalker now, more or less, and he couldn't help it. She was happy and cheerful in school, but her mood changes the moment she's alone. It was apparent that their separation had affected her greatly.

He had followed her after work, leading him to the park where it all started. Nostalgia filled his senses. Desire flared. She had stood there, deep in her thoughts, and then she looked at the bracelet he had left for her back at the locker. She caressed it so gently. Her eyes were so soft yet it expressed longing. And the moment she had cried out his name, shaking miserably, as tears streamed down, he wanted to come out of hiding and comfort her. At least, he was about to until Uryuu Ishida came.

The Quincy had perfect timing, and Ulquiorra was being sarcastic about it.

It was past midnight when he finally visited her home. It was dark and quiet there, not a single random soul present. He watched the door to her apartment for a moment. He could easily break the door to gain entrance, but that would be the sort of thing Grimmjow would do. Picking the lock on the door would be more of Uryuu Ishida's style. The window would be the best option.

He simply jumped up on the window and looked through the glass. He could see her sleeping restlessly on the bed. This sign of distress—it could only be his fault. Looking at her face, he almost flinched. It wasn't peaceful and there were tears streaming down, and her lips were trembling. His chest ached. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't resist the temptation to comfort her, to hold her. He opened the window and eased himself through.

Truly she had grown more beautiful—those were the first thoughts that came into mind when he gazed upon her sleeping figure. With her orange hair tangled around her face, clad in a simple long pink-shirt with a bunny print that barely covered her slender legs. She seemed to have relaxed, as if she had sensed his presence there. But he was certain that he was wearing the bracelet.

She had spent time with the Quincy after the sobbing moment at the park. He had followed them to his house, where there they had dinner and did their project that was due next week. It was nothing more than two good friends having a study date, yet bitter feelings of jealousy stung his chest a little. The Quincy had taken the liberty of escorting her home, approximately at 11:00 PM. They had a lot of to do, including some handicrafts for their club, which explained the late hour.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime muttered.

He froze, staring at her closed eyes. She was still very much asleep, but her voice was crystal clear.

"Ulquiorra…I…" She sighed quietly and rolled to her side. "Ulquiorra…"

Orihime was dreaming of him and from her soft, calm features he could tell that it wasn't a nightmare. He knelt down, bringing himself closer to her. He gazed at her face, feeling such strong love settling into every nerve of his body. He loved her so much that he had to prove his worth to her. She could give him so much that he had to do the same for her. She was a strong woman, unlike him who had tried to avoid problems by pushing her away a year ago. But now he was strong enough to face the future with her. He will give her what she deserved and that was happiness.

An untamed wave of heat swirled inside his chest. Under any circumstances he should be in complete control over his senses. But his body seemed to be giving into his longing. He leaned closer, allowing himself to drink in her scent. She possessed such an innocent and pure fragrance that it was intoxicating. He had to grasp the sheets in order to keep himself in-check. Something was growling inside of him.

He brought a hand to the side of her face, lightly touching her soft cheek with his fingertips. He leaned his head closer until he could feel her tepid, quiet breaths. His lips almost claimed her own until…

"Ulquiorra, you should be nicer to P-chan!" she pouted, stretching her arms high. A goofy expression had surfaced on her face.

Ulquiorra was surprised. "This foolish woman…" he muttered under his breath, lifting himself from the bed. How could she even dream of something so insanely idiotic with him included? But he wasn't annoyed because of her childish dream. He found it astonishing that he was sore about his discontinued kiss.

Sitting back, leaning against the wall, he watched her sleep until morning came.

* * *

It was the first morning of December, and Orihime couldn't help but sigh the moment she woke up. She could barely remember her dream, but she was sure it was about Ulquiorra. No surprises there since there wasn't a day she wouldn't think of him. And December 1st was particularly a special day. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. After that, she got into her school uniform and prepared her things for the day.

Just then, her nose picked up a very delicious, mouth-watering aroma that made her stomach growl. And it was strange that it seemed to be coming from her kitchen. She wasn't even planning on making herself breakfast and she had no recollection of using the kitchen earlier. Did someone snuck in and use her kitchen without permission?

Cautiously, she tip-toed to the kitchen and stuck her head out to peer inside. Someone was definitely there. His back was facing her and apparently he was pouring tea into a cup. Black, slightly unruly, silky hair adorned the top of his head. Clad in a white collared shirt, the man possessed a slender physique and stood about 5'6 feet tall. He's not the only thing that caught her attention. On top of the kitchen counter was a tray of traditional Japanese breakfast ready to be served. There was also red-bean paste, wasabi, and some other delicious toppings she loved.

"Umm…Who are you? And why are you here?" she said, ignoring the slight growl in her stomach.

He didn't turn around. He just took a sip of his tea.

"How…did you get in here?" She didn't want any trouble so early in the morning. She hoped he wasn't hostile. "Umm…Excuse me?"

This time he turned and looked up at her, and she stared at him in shock. It was Ulquiorra in the flesh. The broken helmet was gone. There were no tear marks on his face. His skin had a tinge of color. He looked so human. Was she still dreaming? Was he really standing right before her very eyes? And did he just cook breakfast in her kitchen?

She just stood there, frozen as a statue, staring in disbelief, while those piercing green eyes were drinking her completely.

"I am no illusion, woman," he said, voice cool and composed, just like she had remembered, and he still looked so handsome. "This is reality. Now snap out of it and eat. Or would you prefer food being forced down your throat?"

That tone of authority and his gorgeous eyes—it was really Ulquiorra. But instead of crying her eyes out because of extreme happiness, she found herself getting irritated. Clenching her fists, she came quickly toward him and slapped him across the face.

The slap stung like a bee and he never thought it would hurt that bad. While inside a gigai he would feel pain like any other human. Nevertheless, he knew he deserved that slap. Looking back at her distressed face, he can't help but be more amazed. The strength, the fire was so vivid in her eyes. And it was such a beautiful thing.

A smirk for a smile, he took the hand that slapped him into his own. "Am I the only one who can make you this flustered?" he asked, and she quickly looked away, blushing red. She was adorable to a fault. "Do you want to know a secret, woman?"

She willed herself to a still. She dared not to look into his eyes. He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered words so daring yet so surprisingly familiar to her.

"Because of the heart, I lust everything about you."

Once again her body seemed to have frozen. But she could feel intense heat from the depths of her heart. And without waiting for another moment or a sound from her, he pulled her into his embrace. He held her tight. The emotions were pouring in. His longing and desire were just as strong as hers. She could feel it in her heart. As he pulled back to gaze at her face, her eyes softened. She regretted slapping him. She didn't know what came over her. She felt like she just had to do it to release this pent-up frustration, and Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind. And as he kissed her all she could think of was how much she had missed him.

He kissed her long and hard and when he pulled away from her again, she was breathless. "I'm back, woman," he said to her with a smile on his face.

What a rare smile it was, and she was delighted to see it. "Welcome home, Ulquiorra!" she said cheerfully, yet tears streamed down her cheeks. These were tears of joy.

"I can't say I mind coming home to see that smile every day or wake up every morning to this face." He held her bottom in his two hands as he continued to hold her close to him. She was about to protest when he kissed her again. "Stay with me, woman…" He started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck.

Her body was heating up. He was undeniably alluring. "Umm…I'm really happy that you're back…" she started nervously. "But I-I have to go to school…And…um"

"I wasn't asking," he said, and she gulped. "It was an order." He kissed her hard on the lips again. He led her back to the bedroom, kissing her senselessly, the food and school forgotten, and he looked hungrily at her as he began peeling away her uniform. Then he pinned her down on the bed. "Make love to me now."

"Yes is all you want to hear, am I right?" She could not hold back more tears.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, kissing her wet face. "You are mine and I'll never let you go." He bent to kiss her small ear. Then he let the tip of his tongue explore the delicate whorl of flesh.

The feeling of hot wetness in her ear made her shiver. His teeth gently nibbled the fleshy lobe. He pushed the mass of her hair aside and began to kiss the nape of her neck. Her scent was so intoxicating that set his pulses racing.

"Ah…Ulquiorra…" She moaned in pleasure.

He took one of her hands and licked the palm slowly. Then he began to suck each of her fingers in turn before claiming her lips and running his hands around her body. Skillfully, his hands unhook her bra and threw it aside. He was sure taking his time savoring her, and Orihime was getting anxious by the minute. Then he surprised her further by laving over her breasts. Her flesh was utterly delicious to him. He wanted to taste every inch of her body with his tongue.

Orihime closed her eyes, easing to his affectionate touches and his fleshy tongue. When he moved across her belly and then slipped his hand into her panties, she cried out in pure bliss.

He raised his head to look at her. "Sensitive, aren't we?"

Blushing furiously, she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "Don't tease me."

"You are in no position to make demands here," he said low, and brushed her lips with his lightly.

"You really do know how to surprise me…" she admitted, blushing as she spoke, "and make me feel excited." With hesitant fingers she unbuttoned his shirt and placed a hand against his heart.

"This heart…" He held her hand that was on his chest and squeezed it gently. "You've entrusted this to me…This is the heart that saved me." Then his mouth was eagerly seeking hers again, his tongue pushing past her lips.

The temptation was simply too great. She had sex with him before and it was pleasant. But this was different. She felt no more hesitation from him. He was offering her such passion and heat. He was giving her pure, sensual bliss.

After throwing away his shirt, he took her face between his two hands and gazed directly into her silver eyes. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. He kissed her face, then her lips, and her closed eyelids. Releasing her face from their soft grip, his hands began to caress her body, smoothing down her neck over her shoulders. He fondled with her breasts, making her arch her body with a soft cry. When she muttered his name, he covered her chest and her supple bosoms with kisses. "Orihime…" He buried his lips in the hollow of her throat, growling low. "Are you willing to spend your life with me?"

Orihime felt her heart thudding rapidly. "I…Ah…" He was running his tongue down as he pulled down her panties. "Ulquiorra…I…" Her words got cut off as she released a fervent moan of pleasure. His tongue had now begun to probe at her innermost secrets. She felt sensation building inside. The tongue gave her so much excitement, and she cried and shuddered hard as it persisted.

"You have yet to answer, woman," his voice came to her in dreamy steam, "now say it." He slowly pushed two fingers into her, drawing them back and forth, which further aroused her. "Say it…" He whispered huskily as he did away with his pants. Then he covered her body with his. His manhood, hungry for her, drove into her.

Orihime gasped and closed her eyes, enjoying the incredible sensation of his thrust. "Ah! Ulquiorra!" she cried, grasping his dark mane. He was inside of her. "Ulquiorra!" She arched her body to match his rhythm, moaning, gasping, pleasure enveloped her body, her mind, and spirit, the heat growing until his hot love juices crashed over her like a large wave, leaving her weak, dazed, and satisfied.

He collapsed right beside her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her close to him.

* * *

"I want to spend my life with you. We're gonna finish school, put up a business, and make a family. But first we have to get you enrolled to school. You're smart, so I'm sure catching up won't be a problem. And oh, I think you're gonna be so popular with the girls." She looked up at him, giggling so sweetly.

And Ulquiorra had to raise a brow. "Am I to assume that it won't bother you?"

"Of course not, because I know you're mine!" she said confidently and happily. "We need to make up a good story for you. Hmm…Maybe we should tell the school that you're Uryuu-kun's long lost relative!" She rose up, not noticing the disgruntled expression he made, and grabbed some clothes from the drawer. "By the way, where have you been all this time?" She put on yellow hoodie jacket with bunny ears, and she looked up at him.

"There was a lot need to be done," he explained, as he buttoned his shirt. "I was doing odd jobs for Urahara Kisuke in another town, just to get him to make me a gigai... The man is infuriating and there were times I was tempted to cero him."

Orihime sweat-dropped anime style. "That really sounds like Urahara-san."

"Surprisingly, he also aided me with the required legal papers in order for me to be a permanent resident of this town. He told me that he owed you too much."

She smiled at him. "I see… Urahara-san's so nice, huh?" And she was grateful to Urahara for everything. Thinking back, Ulquiorra looked exactly the way she had dreamed of him a year ago—the dream of her wedding day.

"Before I came to work for Urahara Kisuke, I had to settle scores with Grimmjow. Hueco Mundo needed a king."

Orihime gasped. "Don't tell me you two fought each other?"

"Was there any other way to prove his worth? And Grimmjow will simply not be satisfied if I just gave him authority so easily."

She giggled. "I guess so. Then Grimmjow's the Primera now? And how about Nel?"

"Let us just say that they are really getting along with one another."

"They did pay me a visit a few times, but Grimmjow never said anything about being Primera."

"How unlikely of him," he said with a slight look of exasperation as he pulled her into his arms. Truly he was glad to be with her again. A year seemed like centuries for him. But he had worked to prove his worth and he was convinced that he could offer her the life she deserved. "I'll be attending school with you tomorrow, and before you make a fuss, let me just tell you that I've already enrolled before coming here and I'm also going to be working at the bookstore right across your workplace."

"You always think ahead. It's so like you, Ulquiorra," she said to him. "And it's one of the things I love about you." He kissed her slowly, gently on her lips. It was hard to believe they had been through so much trials and now they were together as one. She remembered their time at Hueco Mundo, the hours he had spent with her, talking to her, and their sweet and sometimes bitter moments.

He smiled at her, and then noticed the picture of a man on a small shrine.

Orihime pulled away from him and sat down on her knees before the shrine. "Onii-chan, I'd like you to meet someone very special to me," she said before she looked up at Ulquiorra. She then silently instructed him to sit down right next to her.

Ulquiorra sat down and looked at the man who was known as her brother, Sora Inoue. And then he bowed to him to pay his respects.

"What are you—"

"I am honoring your brother," he told her.

A smile graced her lips. "Onii-chan, this is Ulquiorra Cifer, my…lover…" she said solemnly, as she took his hand. "He'll be staying with us from now on." And she knew that her brother could feel them right now, smiling at them, giving them his blessing.

Just then, she heard a rumbling sound of the tummy and it certainly didn't come from her. She threw the male Arrancar a surprised look, but he maintained completely poised.

"Did your tummy just—"

"This gigai is somewhat inconvenient," he said, closing his eyes for an instant. "Since I'm more human now, I need to provide myself with the necessary nutrients."

Orihime giggled and pulled him up to his feet. "The food you prepared had obviously gone cold…but I'm sure it's still delicious," she said, heading to the kitchen.

"How can you tell when you haven't taste my cooking yet?"

"Don't be so modest…I know you were the one who cooked my food when I was held prisoner back then," she said. "Don't ask how I found out, okay?" She winked an eye playfully.

Even though she said that, Ulquiorra could pretty much guess who told her. It had Grimmjow and Nelliel written all over it.

Quick and nimble as a little mouse, she set the table, forced Ulquiorra to sit down, and served the food he prepared. "Okay, before we eat, I have something very important to give you!" she gaily said, walking toward the dresser drawer. She rummaged through the drawer, tossing some stuff over her shoulders, trying to figure out where exactly did she hide the object she seek. She tossed a pair of shorts, socks, and even a bra, which landed on Ulquiorra's head, much to his dismay. And after a minute or so, she finally found it. "Here we go!" She pulled out a white box wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Should I even ask?"

She sat down right beside him and placed the box on his lap. "You think I'll forget my boyfriend's own birthday?"

He almost lost his mask there for a second. "Would you mind repeating that?"

Bringing a gentle hand to the side of his face, she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's December 1, the day you were born," she said, gazing into his green eyes with a loving smile. "Happy Birthday, Ulquiorra…" He sighed and leaned toward her until his temple touched hers. She closed her eyes for the anticipated kiss, but he took her by surprise, locking his arms around her and giving her a kiss with so much passion.

It was a birthday to remember. It was a moment that he will cherish forever. Never had he got the chance to celebrate his day of birth, knowing how pointless it was for a Hollow. But everything was different now. Ever since he met her, it had been one surprise after another. He was able to see what he couldn't see before. She had given him a whole new meaning to life.

He released her lips, leaving her gasping for air. He then took the gift into his hands and stared at it for a while.

"When you left…I got pretty depressed… And making that present was one of the things that kept me busy. I had no idea when you were coming back…but I continued to hold onto that present because I believed in you."

He untied the red ribbon and opened the box.

Orihime took a deep breath. "I-I hope you like it, Ulquiorra," she said, fidgeting with her hands.

Pulling out a green scarf, he wrapped it around his neck. "As expected of you, a member of the Handicrafts Club," he said, giving off a smirk for a smile. "This is the ideal gift for the winter season." Then a frown greased his lips.

"What's the matter, Ulquiorra?" She grew concerned.

"Living together may not be problem to you," he grumbled, "but it may pose as a dilemma for your best friend and that Quincy."

Her eyes widened in distress. "Wah…You're right! They're not gonna like this at all." She sighed and sat down. "A man and a woman can only live together if they're married and we're still in high school. What to do? What to do?"

"Don't make such a fuss. It's quite annoying." He reached into the pocket of his jeans. "I took the liberty of renting the vacant apartment right next door."

Orihime pouted. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? And I even told my brother that we'll be living together." She crossed her arms.

"Well, technically, we will still be living under one roof," he said, pulling out an object from his pocket.

"What is that?" she asked, curiously pointing at his closed hand.

"A punishment awaits if you'd ever lose this," he said, taking her hand and slipping a silver ring into her ring finger. Once again he had managed to surprise her. "Before you let those ridiculous imagination of yours go wild, let me tell you that I'm not proposing. This is simply a sign that you are taken."

Orihime had to laugh. He looked so serious, yet his actions were so sweet. He was being undeniably cute. "It amounts to the same thing," she said, gently stroking the ring around her finger. "And this will surprise Tatsuki-chan and Uryuu-kun even more. Kurosaki-kun and Sado-kun too!" She abruptly stood up. "Oh, no! Tatsuki-chan's probably worried. I didn't tell her why I didn't come to school today. I have to call her now!"

"They do not concern me." He took Orihime into his arms before she could take a step away and kissed her for a long, long time, loving her sweet goodness. When he finally drew back, he caressed her cheek. "Your friends will accept everything that's between us, just as I have accepted the heart you have entrusted to me."

Orihime sighed and snuggled deeper into Ulquiorra's embrace, hearing the steady beat of his heart. "Just like how I've accepted the heart that beats as one with mine…" she whispered. "A love that was unmasked…"

THE END

* * *

JC: Oh, my gosh! I've finally finished this! Time for the confetti and glitters. This chapter is composed of 13 pages and I'm glad I was able to finish this before the New Year. I'm sorry if it took so long. Remember, there's a particular scene here that was put into drawing! If you wanna see the art, just visit my profile and click on the link. I've posted it over at **Deviantart**. Viva la UlquiHime! Okay, this story is a wrap. My next story will be up on January 2011, along with a promotional art. Don't forget to review this story, okay? No flaming! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!


End file.
